


Twisted Fate

by jessicawhisper



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 47,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhisper/pseuds/jessicawhisper
Summary: (SEQUEL TO CAUGHT BETWEEN TWO WORLDS)After Paul breaks up with Ava, she's kidnapped by her husband. Will Paul and Ava's family be able to find her before it's too late?





	1. Chapter 1

"Where did Ava go? She just walked off?" Dakota said got up from the table with Ace following behind her.

"well she didn't look that happy after talking to Paul. Maybe she just needs sometime to herself, I mean Gene just told her that Paul was going to propose to her last night before he ended it with her." Ace said as they both got into the elevator to go back to their room.

"well how about we split up then. You go back to the hotel room and see if you can find her and I'll go see if I can find Paul." Dakota said just as the elevator opened up onto their floor and they both walked in the opposite direction.

It didn't take Dakota long before she got to Gene's room. She knocked on the door and then leaned her head against the door hearing someone walking around the hotel room. She knocked on the door again and heard footsteps approaching the door and leaned away from the door as it opened revealing a sickly looking Paul.

"Paul are you ok?" Dakota said as she walked into the hotel room and closed the door behind her and then looked at Paul who stumbled back and landed on the bed.

"I take that as a no." Dakota said as she quickly went to sit next to Paul and felt his head and then really saw what was causing this as she looked down at his neck and saw marks starting to appear as her eyes went white as she touched Paul, as she saw a vision.

"Screw you! I'm staying and I'm going to set things right with Paul right now!" Ava said as she pulled her hand away from Jonathan's and started running in the opposite direction.

"fine, we can do this the hard way, if you want it done that way" Jonathan said as he sped up to Ava and stopped right in front of her.

Ava couldn't stop fast enough and bumped into him. Jonathan effortlessly catches her before she hit the ground and pulls her into a standing position next to him.

"there is another alternative that I didn't think about earlier." Jonathan said as his hands moved from Ava's shoulders up to her face and looked into her eyes.

"You don't have to do this." Ava said as Jonathan's hand caressed her face as tears streamed down her face at the realization of what he was talking about.

"I wish that were true." Jonathan said to Ava as the hand that was touching her face was suddenly around Ava's neck and Ava couldn't react fast enough as he twisted both of his hands around her neck and snapped it as Ava's heart stopped and then Jonathan pulled Ava's protective ring off her finger.

The sound of Paul's voice brought Dakota out of the vision of what happened to Ava as she felt tears streaming down her face.

"Ava, no. she cant be dead." Paul said confirming Dakota's thought that he in fact, saw the vision as well when she touched him.

"your going to be dead too if I don't do something really quick." Dakota said as she start to see the marks on Paul's neck start to darken as she looked down as her hand and slipped the ring off her finger.

"what are you doing? You need that to protect yourself." Paul choked out as he shook his head as Dakota started to try and put the ring on anyone of Paul's fingers that I could fit on.

"trust me, Ava would kill me if you were dead, so might as well take a risk and help my friend out." Dakota said as she put the ring on paul's finger and sighed in relief as she felt Paul finally take a deep breath in.

Paul sat up and looked down at his hand that had the ring on it.

"I know how you feel about this, thank you." Paul said as he looked at Dakota and saw that she was crying again.

"why didn't I follow her, I should have. I knew that he was still in the hotel and I just let her walk away." Dakota said as she started shaking as Paul pulled her into a hug and tried to calm her down.

"it wasn't your fault. He's a psychopath." Paul said as he tried to fight against the feeling of his throat tightening.

"ugh I just want to ripe out his heart." Dakota said as her emotions suddenly flipped from sadness to rage as she pulled out of the hug and looked at Paul with a frown.

"here I am going nuts and you're the one comforting me. It should be the other way around." Dakota as she wiped the tears from her face.

"what are you talking about im fine" Paul said trying to keep a straight face.

"Your not fine, I can feel your sadness, even if your not showing it. I would be the same way too if my mate was killed" Dakota said as she gave Paul a hug as he tried to process the information that she just told him.

"what are you talking about? Ava's my mate?" Paul said dumbfoundedly.

"don't tell me that you didn't know? That totally explains what just happened." Dakota said shocked.

"she only said that we had a bond, not that we were mates." Paul said

"you know that she knew when she kissed you backstage. She knew that you were her mate. I'm surprised that she didn't tell you." Dakota said

"really she knew right then?" Paul said as his eyes changed to a light blue color, the only indication that he was truly sad.

"yeah, it explains how you almost died from the injuries that Ava sustained. That only happens to another person if that person is there mate, only if they don't have a ring. Which by the way we have to get one made for you so that doesn't happen again, cause I can't be with you all the time give you my ring to use." Dakota said as she got up from the bed.

"what are you doing?" Paul asked as Dakota pulled him up with her.

"we're going to find her, and since you're her mate, your going to help me." Dakota said as she practically dragged Paul out of the hotel room.

"she's dead, what is us finding her going to do?" Paul said as he looked at Dakota, the blue further deepening as those words came out.

"I might know someone that can help." Dakota said as an emotion cross her face that Paul couldn't catch.

"How am I suppose to find her though?" Paul said as he looked down at Dakota.

"really? You've been around her long enough I thought you might be able to recognize her scent by now." Dakota said as she saw a switch in Paul as his eyes visible darkened as a snarl came out of him.

"Paul are you ok?" Dakota said as she touched his shoulders, which he took of him instantly with a growl.

"your not our mate, only our mate gets to touch us." Paul snarled as he looked down at Dakota with dark eyes.

"of course you finally decide to show yourself, took you long enough." Dakota as Paul's eyes narrowed.

"he knew I existed, ever since our mate changed us, he was just in denial about my existence." Paul said with a low growl as he started to sniff at the air and sped off in the direction of Ace and Dakota's hotel room.

"hey can you at least tell me when your gonna run off!" Dakota said as she followed him back to their hotel room.

"I can smell her, and him. This was the last place they were before...before he killed her." Paul said with narrowed eyes.

"well at least I know you have some emotions, other than bloodlust." Dakota said as Paul glared at her.

"do you want my help or not?" Paul growled at he sniffed the air again and started walking towards the emergency staircase.

"of course the jackass would take her down the stairs..." Dakota said as they both sped down the flights of stairs, stopping at the bottom that led to the parking lot.

"he's close, stay behind me." Paul said as opened the door and followed the trail that Ava's scent left behind.

"not a chance, I know how he works." Dakota said as she moved to walk next to Paul.

"fine but it's your fault if you get hurt, I'm only allowing you to come with because you're my mate's family." Paul's alpha side responded.

"fair enough, are we getting close?" Dakota asked as Paul stopped and looked in the distance and saw a dark clothed figure walking.

"he's right in front of us." Paul's alpha side responded with a growl.

Dakota squinted and looked at the person that was walking in front of them and frowned. Paul was going to sped up to Jonathan when Dakota stopped him.

"What are you doing? He has my mate!" Paul's alpha side said as he snarled against her hold.

"well lucky for you I'm older than you, and stronger. We can't go up against him alone. We need backup." Dakota said as she saw Jonathan turn back and look at them with a smile on his face as he opened up the trunk to the car that he was standing next to and dropping Ava's body inside.

"looks like someone has the sense to not challenge me. Never thought you were that smart Dakota, but I guess I was wrong." Jonathan said with a normal voice, knowing that they would hear him. Jonathan laughed as he slammed the trunk closed and whistled happily as he waved at them as he got into the drivers seat and started the car and drove off.

Just as the car started to roll away, Paul growled and Dakota noticed that his eyes changed back to their normal brown as he broke away from Dakota's hold as he started to sped after the car.

"No, Paul don't!" Dakota called after Paul as he ran after the car and tried to catch up with it.

Jonathan heard this as he looked into the rearview mirror and saw that Paul was trying to catch up with him. All he did was smile into the rearview mirror as his eyes changed to a yellow color as he grasped the wheel harder. Paul caught up to the back of the car and touched where the trunk was to try and pry it open but as soon as he touched the trunk his whole body was violently electrocuted and thrown away from the speeding car.

As soon as Paul's body hit the ground, Dakota was there to help him up.

"I told you not to take him on alone. He has more powers than I even know about." Dakota said as she started brushing him off.

"you said that you knew someone that could help." Paul said in a flat tone.

"yeah, it's not going to be fun, but I'm pretty sure he'll have no problem helping us out." Dakota said as she looked up at Paul sadly.

"don't worry we're going to find her." Dakota said with hope in her voice as she started leading Paul back into the direction of the hotel.

"let's just hope so." Paul said as he took a shaky breath as he looked blankly ahead as he followed Dakota without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

"I hate that I had to put you in the trunk, but you never know if someone would've seen you." Jonathan said as he grabbed Ava's lifeless body from out of the trunk and started walking with her in his arms to the building that he parked his car in front.

"but soon, that won't matter." Jonathan said as he opened the door to the house and placed her on the couch.

"thank god I'm more prepared than I was yesterday though." Jonathan said as he smiled as went to the fridge, opening it and grabbed a blood bag, amongst all the others that filled the fridge.

"we are going to have so much fun Ava, just like the old days." Jonathan said as he opened the blood bag and drained it quickly as his eyes turned black.

 

"alright now that I'm ready, let's get this show on the road, shall we!" Jonathan said with a laugh as he slit his wrist and pressed it to Ava's mouth letting the blood drip into her mouth as Jonathan noticed that the color in her skin was starting to change.

 

"where am I?" Ava said as she clutched her head as she took her surroundings in.

The first thing that she noticed was the mass amount of palm trees.

"well, definitely in Beverly Hills. And this seems to be the nicest place to be in pain." Ava said to herself as she took in the huge mansion in front of her as she walked up the steps to the house.

"should I knock or?" Ava asked to herself.

"Ava? Is that you? Why are you outside?" a voice from inside said as Ava opened the door and couldn't stop looking all around at the house.

"holy shit! This place is freakin' amazing." Ava said as she looked at all the décor.

"it's like walking through a damn museum!" Ava said to herself as she caught a figure in her peripheral vision.

"what are you doing standing by the door?" the person said as Ava looked the man up and down immediately had to stop the urge to pounce on him.

"are you ok?" the man asked as Ava couldn't stop looking him up and down.

"not exactly, kind of forgot how to breathe for a second there." Ava replied with a laugh as the man smiled at her.

"good to know that I have that effect on you still after all these years." He replied with a smile as he leaned down to kiss her.

"what are you talking about?" Ava said stopping him.

"what we've been together for over 20 years." Paul said as Ava stepped back from him.

"Paul? Is that you?" Ava asked in shock.

"yeah. Why do you sound so shocked? You know that I have to keep up this façade just in case there are paparazzi." Paul said with furrowed brows.

"no, it's just that, wow. This is what you would look like if you could age. Like damn your fine!" Ava said as she stepped closer to him.

"nice to know that you still think I look good." Paul said with a smile as he grabbed Ava by the waist and pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

"why, exactly do you have to keep this whole look going?" Ava asked curious.

"well, I can't pass as myself, well the way I looked in the 70s I mean its 1990 for god's sake" Paul said with a laugh.

"wait, it's 1990! It's 1990! How the hell is it 1990? The last time I checked I was still living in the 70's with you." Ava said as a cry from a distance made Paul look back.

"I know your freaking out. But I need to get that." Paul said as he quickly waked off and came back with a baby in his arms.

"Emily, say hi to mommy." Paul said as he passed Emily into Ava's arms.

"it's 1990 and we have a baby. How?" Ava said as a noise stopped her racing thoughts, the sound of laughter.

"do you hear that?" Ava asked Paul as he took Emily from her and started glaring at her.

"I knew it! I knew it! You never stopped having feelings for him!" Paul said as he pulled Emily closer to him

"what are you talking about? Who? Who are you talking about?" Ava said in complete shock.

 

"who the hell do you think I'm talking about? Jonathan! You still have feelings for him, always have, always will." Paul said as the laughter grew louder as Paul stepped away from Ava and ran in the opposite direction from Ava as the laughter grew closer, sounding like it was right behind Ava.

 

Ava woke up startled as she took in her surroundings.

"bad dream?" Jonathan asked as he smiled down at her from where he was sitting from across the room.

"you know that cold feeling your feeling? That's your body coming back from death. Your welcome." Jonathan said with a serious face as he went to get up and grab a blood bag from the fridge.

"would you like one?" Jonathan said as he waved the blood bag in the air and then threw it in her direction, as it landed on her lap.

"I suggest you drink it, or else your going to go through withdrawals and we both know how that went last time without me around." Jonathan said as he went to sit next to her.

"First, I hate you, secondly you're the one that killed me and third how the hell do you know I went through withdrawals." Ava said as she swallowed trying to remove the scratchy feeling from her throat as she looked down at the blood bag in her hands.

"remember, I've been watching you for centuries, I know you experienced withdrawals after saving that drummer of yours a couple years ago." Jonathan replied as he looked down at her blood bag with a raised eyebrow.

"how fast will it kick in, if I don't drink this?" Ava said as she looked down at the bag.

"not that long, considering the fact that I resurrected you, you do need blood to help with this process and to stop the oncoming withdrawals, I suggest you drink it." Jonathan said as he took the bag from her and ripped the top off and put it back into her hands.

"you know if you don't do it yourself, I can make you." Jonathan said with a raised eyebrow.

"I still hate you." Ava said as she put the blood bag into her mouth and started drinking the blood.

"for now, but sooner or later your just going to have to stop fighting against the feelings that you have for me." Jonathan said with a smirk.

"but for now, I need to know why your little friend Luna paid me a visit before I came to find you."

"What? Luna? You saw Luna? I haven't seen her in years, well decades really." Ava said as Jonathan sighed.

"you didn't send her to me?" Jonathan said as his eyes narrowed.

"I didn't even know that you still existed until you saved Paul, Dakota and I from Cody. So no, Jonathan I didn't send Luna out to get you." Ava said as she started to feel anxious.

"that's interesting." Jonathan said as he took the empty bag from her hands and went to throw it away and went to look for something.

"why is that so interesting? What aren't you telling me? Jonathan? What the hell!" Ava said as Jonathan came back with something in his hands as he threw the object onto her lap.

"because, I killed her." Jonathan said as Ava's eyes went white, seeing how her friend Luna died and her eyes quickly changed back to blue-green as her eyes filled with tears as she looked down at the object in her hands, Luna's necklace that she always wore around her neck. When she was alive that is.


	3. Chapter 3

"you killed her, because you thought that I sent her to you? I didn't even know that you were alive and you go and kill her? What did she ever do to you?" Ava said as she launched herself at Jonathan, who quickly moves out of the way of the direction that Ava was headed for.

"trust me, I had every right in kill her, she was practically asking for it. For what it's worth, she did put up a fight, left me with this." Jonathan said as he moved the sleeve of his long sleeve shirt that he was wearing and showed Ava the frozen vein.

"we both know that you're lucky that that's all you got away with." Ava said as her eyes blazed red.

"true, she was powerful, but now she's dead so that's one less enemy of mine out their." Jonathan said as Ava went to lunge at him as he spun around to face her and held up something in his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I mean unless you want this back of course." Jonathan said as he waved the object around, which stopped Ava in her tracks.

"my ring, give it back to me!" Ava said as she went to reach out for it.

"it's not going to be that easy." Jonathan said as he quickly took her wrist in his hand and quickly clasped a bracelet on her wrist.

"what the hell?" Ava said as Jonathan let go of her wrist.

 

"you didn't think I had this all planned out Ava? You really underestimate me." Jonathan said as he laughed as Ava's eyes turned white before she pasted out.

 

England, 1440

"so, why all the sudden did you want to go with me to the market? Cause you never want to usually?" Ava asked as she looked up at Jonathan, who was walking right beside her.

"you really think I wouldn't enjoy spending some quality time with you? You think that little of me?" Jonathan asked as he acted mock wounded.

"oh stop! You would rather go off with my cousin than spend anytime with me." Ava said as the conversation took a quick turn.

"what are you talking about? I love spending time with you. It's just that usually I'm so busy that I never get to do any of these things with you." Jonathan said with a small smile.

"more like you know that Dakota was busy so you came in her place." Ava replied as Ava sped up her walking pace as Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"you forget little human that I can easily catch you." Jonathan said as he quickly sped up to Ava and grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing Ava to laugh, as he kissed her neck and felt her pulse quicken.

"Jonathan, stop." Ava said as Jonathan's grasp tightened on her waist.

"you know we could just go back home..." Jonathan whispered in her ear, causing Ava to moan slightly as Jonathan read the thoughts that were going on through her head.

"no, we have to get food, do you want me to starve." Ava said as Jonathan's hold on her waist loosened.

"well we can't have that now can we." Jonathan said as he kissed her and left on arm around her waist as they continued on their walk to the local outdoor market.

___________________________________________________________

"so have you thought about my offer?" Jonathan said asked as Ava as she bought some cured meat.

"I'm still thinking about it, it was only yesterday that you asked me. It's going to take some time for me to think about it. I mean being immortal, that's huge. Plus I mean there's a lot of factors to think about, I mean I would have to watch my family, what's left of it die eventually while I remain the same." Ava said as she looked in the distance and saw a new tent up and walked up to it.

"what are you doing?" Jonathan said as Ava was looking at the jewels that was scattered on a table.

"just looking, don't worry, this is enough for me." Ava said indicating her wedding ring on her left ring finger.

"it's just that we only came here for food, not to browse." Jonathan said as his tone changed.

"alright, alright, we'll go back to seeing what else I can get that's on my list." Ava said as there was rustling nearby as the shop owner emerged.

"see anything to your liking?" she asked as she gave both Jonathan a glare that Ava's didn't catch, as she was preoccupied with staring at all the trinkets.

"everything is pretty, but we were just leaving. Maybe next time." Ava said as the shop owner was suddenly next to them.

"you know, I also do readings, only if you would like one." The girl said as she grabbed Ava's hand and Ava's saw the girl's blue eyes turn white.

"Jonathan what is happening to her? What's wrong with her eyes?" Ava said as she tried to pry her hand away from the girl's hold.

"she's having a vision. As soon as it's past we'll leave." Jonathan said as he stood next to her placing his hand on the arm that was being held by the girl.

"it's Luna by the way." Luna said as she smirked at the two as she took her hand away from Ava's hand.

"come on let's go." Jonathan said as he started walking away.

"if you want to come back for an explanation, you know where I am." Luna said with a small smile as Ava went to follow Jonathan back home.

___________________________________________________________

1 month later...

"sorry that it's been so long since my last visit, Jonathan wouldn't leave." Ava said as she walked into Luna's booth.

"payment first, visions later." Luna said with a smile as Ava rolled her eyes.

"yes I know. Here you go, payment." Ava said as she passed Luna a covered dish.

"I have to say your food is the best kind of payment I've ever gotten." Luna said with a smile as she uncovered the dish and started eating it.

"You know, if you just want food, you could always come for dinner." Ava suggested.

"well, I don't think that would go well, with you husband hating me." Luna said with a grimace.

"you just need to give him a chance, he'll come around." Ava said as she put her hand on the table in front of her as she sat down.

"yeah your one to talk, you come here all the time to just have visions of this other mystery man." Luna said with a smirk on her face.

"which by the way, could be a reality, if you just ended it with Jonathan." Luna continued as she saw Ava's face fall into a grimace.

"yes just like you've been telling me ever since I came back after the first time when you showed me a glimpse of him." Ava said as Luna placed her hand in Ava's.

"I don't blame you though, he is kinda cute." Luna said with a laugh as she grasped her hand in Ava's as her eyes turned white as Ava saw the mystery man in her mind as she saw his dark brown eyes and felt the feel of happiness sweep over her body.

_________________________________________________________

3 months later...

"so your telling me that you've been seeing that seer ever since you stumbled into her booth" Jonathan said as his eyes blazed red.

"yes I have. I've been seeing her every couple days a week so I can see visions of this man that I'm really suppose to be with. And that's why I'm leaving you." Ava said as she turned her back and started walking away.

"I know. I know about the visions, I saw the vision that she had about that man, and I'm going to do this so that doesn't happen." Jonathan said as he quickly was in front of her as he bite his wrist and put it to Ava's mouth and then snapped her neck.

__________________________________________________________

6 months later...

"it's been awhile since your last visit." Luna said as she didn't look up from her tarot cards.

"I hope my visits weren't the only way you were getting food." Ava said as she walked into the booth.

"you've changed." Luna said as she looked up from her cards and narrowed her eyes at Ava.

"you let him change you." Luna said as Ava rolled her eyes.

"not exactly, I was on my way to leaving him but he fed me his blood and snapped my neck." Ava said as she eyed some of the trickets in Luna's shop.

"I take it your not here to chat?" Luna asked as Ava eyed a couple daggers.

"I want you to enchant these. As a fail safe, just in case I do something or Jonathan does something so I can kill myself or Jonathan." Ava said as she passed the daggers over to Luna.

"you realize that this is the last time that I can help you, since you never left him." Luna said as she took Ava's hand and cut it, dripping blood over the daggers.

"that's not my fault. I was changed against my will." Ava said as Luna began chanting words.

"that's not what I'm talking about. You know he's a bad man, and yet you've stayed with him. I can't be friends with someone who cares so little about themselves as to stay with someone like that." Luna said as she passed the daggers over to Ava.

"when you do leave him, I can be friends with you. But in the meantime, don't show your face here." Luna said as she waved her hand as Ava was pushed out of the booth.

"what the hell?" Ava said as she tried to step into the booth but couldn't.

"its for my own protection, you and any of your kind can't step anywhere in this booth." Luna said as Ava glared at Luna.

"not until you leave him for good Ava." Luna said as Ava took the daggers into her hand and sped away.

__________________________________________________________

1 year later...

"you said that she can help us?" Dakota said as Ava and her walked through the market, looking for Luna.

"yeah, just look for a girl, blue eyes, black hair. You can't miss her. She's like a fortune teller, but more than that." Ava told Dakota.

"so she's the one that showed you all these visions of this guy, the one your suppose to be with?" Dakota said as she walked alongside Ava.

"yeah. The feeling that those visions gave me. That feeling of happiness, that's something I never experienced with Jonathan before, and if that what true love feels like than I might as well give that a try." Ava said as she came onto a spot that was missing a booth.

"this is where it was. This is where her booth was. Why is it gone? She said...she said that when I left him---" Ava said as Dakota interrupted her.

"you didn't technically leave him, Cody killed him so..." Dakota said as she stood next to Ava.

"she was my only friend, and now she's gone." Ava said as Dakota went to hug her as tears ran down Ava's face as Dakota rubbed Ava's back in soothing motions.


	4. Chapter 4

"so we're going to find your uncle?" Paul said as he hopped into the passenger seat of Dakota's jeep.

"yep, our crazy ass uncle, is the only one that I can think of that can help us." Dakota said as she put on her seatbelt as Paul gave her a look.

"what? Just cause I'm immortal doesn't mean I want to crash through the windshield, put your seatbelt on." Dakota said as she started the jeep up.

"so, why have I never heard anything about him before?" Paul asked.

"well, we haven't seen him in years, he's isolated himself away from everyone." Dakota said as he noticed Paul yawning.

"you know you can go to sleep. I can drive without you being my wingman for a couple hours. We've gone through a lot of stress, I'm not surprised that lack of sleep has finally hit you." Dakota said with a smile on her face as Paul rolled his eyes and slumped to the side in the passenger seat and closed his eyes.

___________________________________________________________

"what do you think?" Ava said as she stopped strumming the guitar that was strapped on her shoulder.

"what? Where are we?" Paul said looking around.

"in your dreams." Ava said as she took the guitar off her shoulder

"what?" Paul said confused.

"ugh, you know your subconscious, where your deepest thoughts are." Ava said as her voice changed and the visual of Ava changed to a woman with dark black hair and bright blue eyes.

"what the hell?" Paul said as he stepped away from the woman standing in front of him.

"that was the only way I could get into your head. Anyhow, even if this isn't reality, it's nice to know that my visions did come true." Luna said with a smile on her face.

"you had visions about me? Are you like Dakota and Ava?" Paul asked curious.

"no, I'm an entirely different immortal being, but I was a friend of Ava's. And I did have visions about you in the 1400s. But luckily they helped Ava find her true happiness." Luna said with a small smile.

"that was when she knew that Jonathan wasn't her true love, you are. I could feel the happiness that the visions of you gave her. I've never felt that kind of love before." Luna continued.

"besides all that. Why are you in my dreams right now." Paul said as Luna rolled her eyes.

"I was getting to that, just letting you know that your mate loved you even before she met you but ok! Ava is alive, I'm in the process of trying to get into contact with her, but it's not working I think she's blocking me some how, which means I had to try and contact someone, ergo me contacting you through your dreams." Luna explained.

"she's alive that's wonderful news. But why not go see her instead of try and contact her mentally?" Paul said not understanding.

"Paul, I'm dead, that's the only way I can contact anyone, well minus the whole haunting thing." Luna said

"I mean I could've contacted Dakota but I wanted to see what you looked like. Ava does have good taste." Luna said as she looked Paul up and down.

"do you always make people uncomfortable?" Paul said as Luna laughs.

"maybe, but your only going to find that out if I come back." Luna said as the smile goes away from her face.

"I need you to do something for me. Find my body and bring it to their uncle, please." Luna said as she starts to disappear.

"what? Where is it?" Paul asked as Luna's body fully disappears and a hand grabs his shoulder and spins Paul around as he faced with another version of himself, looking at him with darker eyes.

"your really thinking about helping her aren't you?" the other paul said as paul himself blinks in amazement.

"um...I wanna wake up now." Paul said to himself as he starts pinching himself.

"ha! You really think that's going to get you to wake up? Your only going to wake up when I want you to, since I'm the one in control of your body right now." The other paul says as he smirks at Paul.

"what are you talking about? I have control of my body!" Paul yelled as the other paul just laughs.

"sorry forgot that you still don't understand this whole transition, since Ava changed you." The other paul realizes as he continues "granted you just learned about me a couple days ago. I'll give it to you, after the whole blood binge awhile back you have had good control over me. Guess you didn't want that to happen again." The other paul said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"that was you? I thought that was me." Paul said confused.

"no. that was me taking control, you were sitting shot-gun though, which explains why you do remember it." The other paul explained as Paul noticed something click in other paul's head.

"but then you haven't let me have a lot of time with my mate, so..." the other paul said as his eyes turned red in an instant as he took ahold of Paul's shoulders and bite into Paul's neck as Paul's eyes rolled into the back of his head as other paul pulled away and let go other Paul, who just fell to the floor as other paul, Alpha Paul looked down at Paul's body with smile.

 

"thank god that girl came in to distract him, or else I wouldn't have had the chance to take the wheel." Alpha Paul said to himself as he snapped his fingers.

 

Paul opened his eyes and looked out the window at the scenery and then turned his head at Dakota's voice.

"are you ok? It was sounding like you were having a nightmare there." Dakota said as she looked at Paul who was looking at his reflection in the little mirror on the visor.

"hey, paul are you ok?" Dakota asked again.

 

"yes, I'm...fine" Paul said with a smile as he looked into the mirror and saw his eyes darken slightly as Dakota started to ramble on about the uncle of hers that they were going to visit, as Alpha Paul couldn't stop the thoughts that were going on in his head about his mate that was alive.

 

"how much further until we get to this uncle of yours?" Alpha Paul snapped as he watched the clock tick as another hour had past on their journey.

"wow, you've gotten snappy. What's gotten into you?" Dakota asked

"well, we are out trying to find this uncle of yours when what we really should be doing is going to find Ava." Alpha Paul said as he sighed angrily.

"remember the whole point to finding my uncle is so that he can help us with Jonathan, so we can get Ava away from him safely." Dakota explained as they passed a town sign.

"well that popped up quicker than I thought it would, we're close." Dakota said as looked out of the corner of her eye and watched Paul, who seemed different since he woke up.

"good. Because the quicker we get out of here, the quicker we'll be finding Ava." Alpha Paul said as Dakota put her right hand on his, causing him to turn towards her.

"your not the only one that's missing her, I miss her too." Dakota said with a small smile as she continued on driving for a bit until they reach a dirt trail that was off the paved road that they were taking, and turned on it and drove down it for miles, until they came out to an open field that was near no one, with a lone truck and pop-up camper shell on it and parked aways from it.

As Dakota cut the engine she looked at Paul. "I'm going to get out first, and you follow behind me. We don't wanna spook him." Dakota said as she opened her door and slid out and started walking slowly towards the truck and camper shell with Alpha Paul following close behind.

"really? If he's anything like us he would've heard us, might as well just go on up." Alpha Paul said as he sped up to the shell before Dakota could grab him and opened the camper shell door.

"Paul...I told you not to spook him." Dakota whispered as her eyes looked behind Alpha Paul who turned to face her.

"yeah, because he's so sensitive...you know maybe you didn't mention him before because he's such a loner, I mean who stays out in the middle of nowhere? I mean really---" Alpha Paul said as he was interrupted as hands came from inside of the camper shell and were placed on his head as Paul started gasping for air as black veins started covering Paul's body.

"when my niece tells you to do, listen to her next time." Dakota's uncle said as he released Paul, who fell down on the ground as he emerged from out of the camper shell, eyes glowing a gray color as he looked down at Paul's body and then towards Dakota.

"so mind telling me why you've come here, after all this time? And with someone like this?" Dakota's uncle said as he stepped over Paul's unconscious body.

"we need your help. It's Ava." Dakota said as she watched her uncle's eyes go from grey to blue as he read Dakota's thoughts.

"I always told her that Jonathan was never good, figures that he would kill her." Dakota's uncle said as he looked back at Paul and said " so who's mr. macho? Your mate?" he asked.

"no, Ava's." Dakota said simply as her uncle bent down and seemed to be sniffing Paul's body.

"no wonder why he was acting so stupid. You realize his alpha side has taken over." He said simply as he watched the black veins leaving Paul's body as he started to stir.

"what? Ugh, no wonder why he was being an ass on the drive here." Dakota said as Paul's eyes opened and he took a giant breathe as he saw the the sky above him, and then a boot collide with his face as he lost consciousness again.


	5. Chapter 5

"now why did you have to smash his face in with your boot? Seems a little excessive don't you think?" Dakota said as raised an eyebrow at him.

"what? It was the only thing that I thought of to do. I mean it's not like I snapped his neck or anything? I just kicked his face in. no harm, no foul." Dakota's uncle, Steve said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"yeah but what if you, I don't know decided to decapitate him, huh? He doesn't have a ring. " Dakota said as Steve looked down at both of Paul's hands and saw that what she was saying was the truth.

"well good thing that I didn't do that now huh." Steve said as he hopped up into his camper shell to grab a cooler that he put on the ground next to the set of chairs as well.

"come on sit down, it'll be a couple minutes before he wakes up." Steve said as he opened up the cooler filled with blood bags and beer, as he grabbed 1 of each.

"sorry...forgot about you and the whole blood thing." Steve said as Dakota went to grab a beer and avoided the blood bags.

"its not that I have a problem with it, it's my power, well one of them, makes it so I don't have to survive on that as much." Dakota explained as she watched her uncle rip the top of the bag and started taking sips.

"don't you think its ironic that we are immortal, but in order to survive, that we have to hunt our own kind? Kinda fucked up." Steve said with a laugh as Dakota rolled her eyes.

"you can thank Cody for that little detail. Before he cursed us with that, blood-sharing, was like a high, that you only did with your mate, not munching on others." Dakota said as she took a sip of her beer.

"well I never found my mate, ironic since my powers can incapacitate anyone that I touch." Steve said as Paul's body started stirring, prompting both Dakota and Steve to get up out of there chairs.

"so are we going to be in alpha mode now or not?" Steve said as Paul's eyes opened and he coughed as Steve had his face hovering over Paul's face.

"wait! Don't kick my face in! I'm me, not the other me!" Paul said as he covered his face quickly in reflex.

"I know...I'm just messing with you." Steve said as he held his hand out for Paul to take as he stood up.

"how long was I out for?" Paul asked Dakota, knowing he was asking about how long his alpha side had taken over.

"A couple hours." Dakota said as she saw something cross Paul's mind.

"someone came to me in my dream, before, well he took over. It was a girl or woman I'm not sure, black hair, blue eyes. Her name was Luna." Paul said as he saw recognition in both Dakota and Steve's eyes.

"Luna came to you in a dream? What did she say?" Dakota said hope in her eyes.

"that Ava's alive. But that Luna, well that she is dead. And that she needed us to find her body and bring it to him." Paul said as he pointed at Steve.

"luna is dead? That girl is older than we are, who the hell has the power to kill her?" Dakota said astonished.

"I don't know, but all I know is that when that girl tells you to do something you do it or she won't get off your back about it. And I guess that person is you buddy." Steve said with a smile on his face.

"ugh I need a drink." Paul said as he tried to wrap his head around all this information.

"yeah what do you want? Type A, B, AB, O? or beer?" Steve asked as he opened up the cooler as Paul raised an eyebrow at him.

"where did you get all this blood? And have the time to bag it too?" Paul asked as he picked a blood bag out of the cooler.

"I have my connections." Steve answered with narrowed eyes as he changed the subject quickly, Dakota noticed.

"so, your Ava's mate? That's interesting." Steve said as he looked Paul up and down.

"why is that?" Paul asked

"because I remember hearing through the grapevine back in the 1400s about Luna showing Ava visions of this mystery person, which is you. Kind of funny to see her visions come true, well her visions of you specifically." Steve as Dakota rolled her eyes.

"yeah like you thought her visions weren't real. Even before you go changed, you were one of the suckers that went to her." Dakota said with a laugh.

"that is...well she gave you false visions, she even told me so!" Dakota continued as she started laughing hard.

"you know if I didn't like you as much as I do, I would touch you right now just for the fun of incapacitating you." Steve said as he glared at her.

"how did you just touch me without incapacitating me?" Paul said stunned.

"its out of my control, it goes off and on that's besides the point, your 'alpha side' is strong" Steve explained with all seriousness.

"he takes over when he wants to, I have no control over it. First time that it popped up I almost killed Ava, and I guess after that from well he has told me I was able to control him for a bit until Luna came into my dream today and let my guard down and poof there he was." Paul said as he looked at Steve and Dakota.

"well that's more interesting than being able to survive with more than a couple drops of blood for a year or more." Dakota said with a roll of her eyes as she started to yawn.

"how many hours did it take you guys to get here?" Steve asked as he switched from the blood bag to his beer.

"6...7 hours." Dakota said as she yawned again.

"and with that I'll be getting the extra sleeping bags out for the both of you. Sorry but the shell is only big enough for me." Steve said as he quickly hopped into his camper shell to grab the sleeping bags.

"we drove 7 hours? How long was I out?" Paul said in shock at the time-lapse.

"what from when your macho side popped up, up until my uncle touched you and you went down? Awhile." Dakota said answering the question for him.

"don't worry though he was just being stupid, your both worried about Ava, it's understandable." Dakota said as she smiled at him.

"ok...here are the sleeping bags. Oh and don't worry about Sammy, just stay far far away from her. She can be a bitch sometimes." Steve said as he passed the sleeping bags to the two of them.

"Sammy? Who's Sammy?" Paul asked curiously.

"oh that's what you named her. Ok.." Dakota said with a smile. "thanks for the sleeping bags!" Dakota said as she took Paul's arm and turned him in the opposite direction as she whispered.

"I'll explain when he's asleep..." Dakota whispered to Paul who laughed in response.

"ok...it's the name of his cat, Sammy." Dakota continued causing Paul to laugh further.

"yeah he kind of has that cat person vibe." Paul said as they both laid out their sleeping bags down on the ground as they settled in for the night.

________________________________________________________

The Next Morning...

"you have my supply?"

"do you have the information I need?"

"of course I do."

"Dakota? Who is that?" Paul asked as they were both awakened by Steve talking to someone in the distance.

"shh...I'm listening." Dakota said as she listened in on the conversation.

"well, well, well...look who finally has shown her face after centuries." The voice said as Dakota and Paul felt the presence of the unknown person and Steve standing next to them.

"oh, its you." Dakota said as she got up and stared down at the girl. "thought it would be someone that would strike fear in me, like Jonathan."

The girl glared at Dakota. "well, I told you so. Centuries before it happened, but like always no one ever listens to the girl that has premonitions and can only speak the truth." The girl continued with an eye roll.

"um, who is this?" Paul asked

"this, is Brittany, Cody's girlfriend, who apparently is trading information for blood bags with my uncle." Dakota said as she glared at the two of them.

"mmm...and who might you be?" Brittany asked as she looked Paul up and down.

"Ava's mate. And I take it your not Cody's considering.." Paul said with a raised brow.

"oh I am, doesn't mean I cant look around. By the way I told Ava and Dakota about Jonathan's deceit like 200 yrs before it happened, but its nice to see Ava's mate in the flesh, because trust me Ava's description of you definitely doesn't do you justice." Brittany said as she passed a duffel to Steve.

"if you ever wanna look me up, here's the number." Brittany said as she passed a slip of paper into Paul's hand and was gone in a split second.

"that went better than I expected. And don't think that your off the hook!" Dakota said pointedly at Steve who rolled his eyes as Dakota put her arm around Paul's shoulders as he took the piece of paper in his hands and ripped it to pieces.

"I still don't get how someone like Cody could even have a mate." Paul said as he looked over at Dakota.

"hey at one time he was so...dark, this is coming from his twin sister ok. Brittany, yes she just hit on you but her place is with Cody. And yes she speaks the truth. It took us awhile to realize that what she was all saying was the truth because her premonitions are extensive, more than Ava's or mine. But that's a story for another time. I have to go find out what information Steve was trading to get those blood bags from her." Dakota said as she was quickly following Steve.

"what fresh hell did I get myself into when I gotinvolved with Ava." Paul said to himself as he turned and watching in amusementas Dakota was crashing her uncle around the empty field.


	6. Chapter 6

"so did you end up finding out what information he was trading for those blood bag?" Paul said as he looked down at Dakota who was laying on the ground.

"nope, he got tired of me chasing him around so he touched me and made me pass out. Luckily he let go, cause who knows how long I would've been out for if he hadn't." Dakota said as Paul gave her a hand up.

"do you have an idea why Luna came to me in my dreams? Of all people she came to me to ask and find her body, but why?" Paul asked.

"because she knew that we were on our way to meet up with Steve. Jonathan isn't the only one with the power of resurrection, well he's the reason why Jonathan has that power actually." Dakota explained.

"his power is that he can steal powers." Paul said simply.

"yep pretty much. Which is why I can't tell you what powers he has since he has so many that I don't know about." Dakota said as Steve emerged from behind the camper.

"so finally telling him about Jonathan's power. Hell of a doozy isn't it." Steve said as black veins traveled throughout his body as his eyes turned red as he took a deep breath in and out, causing the veins across his body to disappear.

"what's funny is...is that he didn't decide to steal that power of mine. It mostly comes on with very strong emotions, usually anger. " Steve explained as his eyes changed from red to their usual grey as barks were heard in the distance.

"what is that?" Paul said as he was thrown onto the ground as a dog pounced on him and started licking his face.

"zoey!" Dakota said excitedly as the mutt went from Paul to Dakota excitedly wagging her tail, as another dog howled in excitement as it's yellow eyes connected with Paul's and the blonde dog walked over to him and sat down next to him and stared down at him, head cocked to side studying him.

"you have dogs?" Paul said he scratched the blonde dog's ear, watching as she moved her head towards his hand.

"these are actual Ava's dogs. I've watched them ever since she went on the run." Steve said as he watched as Paul saw the blonde dog's eyes change from yellow to blue, causing him to move back.

"their immortal. How? How does that even work?" Paul asked as he looked up at Steve.

"who knows but at least they don't have our bloodlust.; Their just crazy for treats." Steve said with a laugh as they all noticed Stella's ears perk up at the word 'treat'.

"she's been acting off lately. " Steve continued as Stella walked up to him and looked up at him with those blue eyes.

"see she hasn't stopped doing that all week." Steve said as he grabbed a bag from out of the camper and threw both dogs a treat.

"that is weird." Dakota said as she walked up to Stella and touched her ear to scratch it and gasped as she looked down at the husky.

"seriously? Seriously? Really?" Dakota said down at the dog as she looked up at Steve.

"you really don't know, do you?" Dakota asked as she shook her head.

"you know I don't have premonitions." Steve said simply

"well, I can tell you one thing, we don't have to go far to find her." Dakota said as Paul walked up to stand next to Dakota and touched Stella and saw what she saw.

"well that's good news. I guess, right?" Paul said with a smile as Steve rolled his eyes.

"seriously the both of you, stop showing off with your visions, just tell me what you saw." Steve said.

"this is Luna. Luna is in Stella." Dakota said simply as all three of them looked down at the blonde husky who howled happily as she looked at them all with her blue eyes.

"well, now all we need is to find her body. And I have to learn how to transfer a soul from a dog into a human. How fun." Steve said with a nervous laugh as he looked at the two.

"anyone want a drink, cause I think I'm going to need oneright about now." Steve said as he ran to grab three shot glasses.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ava, Ava, Ava, always fighting..." Jonathan said as he caught her before she fell to the ground as she passed out from the vision of the past that Jonathan gave her.

"sometimes your going to have to stop fighting." Jonathan said as he looked at the bracelet on her wrist that he had put on her.

"and sometimes you have to be forced to stop fighting." He continued as he picked her up and placed her on the couch.

"says the person who gave me that awful flashback. You really think I would wanna see that." Ava said groggily as she opened her eyes.

"I was looking for a reaction, But you passing out did surprise me." Jonathan said as he saw that Ava was eyeing the bracelet on her wrist.

"what is this?" Ava said as she glared up at him

"something that will keep you from using your powers against me. Don't want you using your weaken power on me." Jonathan said as Ava tried to remove it, but the bracelet didn't budge.

"thought you forgot about that one." Ava said with a slight smile.

"how could I. That's your strongest power. Then theres the empathy power as well, only useful to get the emotions of the enemy but alas you have that too." Jonathan said dismissively.

"why remove my powers from me when you could just kill me." Ava said as Jonathan starts to laugh.

"you really don't understand it, why I came back. The reason why I took you." Jonathan said with a shake of his head.

"oh really? It is your undying love for me? That you didn't want me to see me being happy with someone else?" Ava said as she sat up on the couch.

"well, your right but that's only 10% of why I took you. Other 80% is, the fact that I want my ring back and you're my leverage." Jonathan said simply as Ava looked up at him and started laughing.

"you took me to use as leverage to get your ring back? Really? I honestly thought that there was some other deeper reason, but wow, kind of surprised at how shallow you are." Ava said with a raised eyebrow.

"really? I'm the shallow one? Who was the one that was begging for their ring back not to long ago? And you've only had it off of you for a couple days. I haven't had mine on my finger for centuries!" Jonathan said as Ava rolled her eyes.

"you know that doesn't scare me since I know you can't kill me." Ava said as she got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"oh you have no idea how far this goes." Jonathan said as he turned to look at Ava who was looking in the fridge and raised an eyebrow at the bags of blood.

"so this is all you have? No food?" Ava said as she turned around and Jonathan was right behind her.

"you know, I had a plan, but this isn't as fun as I thought it would be." Jonathan said as he quickly took the bracelet off Ava's wrist and put his hands on her shoulders and looked deeply in her eyes.

"you will not leave this house, and you will not use your powers against me." Jonathan said as he smiled down at her which she reflected.

"I won't leave the house and I won't use my powers against you." Ava repeated as Jonathan took his hands off Ava.

"hungry?" Jonathan said with a smile as Ava turned back from the fridge with a smile .

'starving actually." Ava said simply as she grabbed a blood bag from the fridge and threw one in the air, which Jonathan caught effortlessly.

_________________________________________________________

"so where did all this blood come from?" Ava asked as she finished off her fourth blood bag as she tossed hers behind her.

"your cousin actually." Jonathan said simply as he watched her drop the blood bag that she picked up from the pile sitting in from of them on the table.

"it's not Dakota's blood. I got the blood from Cody, well really from your uncle, whose been getting it from Cody in exchange for information.I compelled him of course to forget." Jonathan said as he tossed Ava another bag.

"what kind of information?" Ava said as she looked at him warily.

"about you, actually." Jonathan said with a smile "and I think as of yesterday, Steve told Cody's little girlfriend that Dakota and Paul were staying with him." Jonathan continued with a big smile as Ava growled at him.

"you didn't!" Ava said as she tried to launch herself at Jonathan but was stopped by her own self.

"ah! Remember I compelled you. You can't hurt me." Jonathan said as Ava glared at him

"you really didn't think I was keeping tabs on them? I have informants everywhere, which includes your uncle." Jonathan said simply as he laughed as he raised his hand making Ava take the blood bag in her hand and started drinking it until she finished it and dropped it on the floor with the others.

"what are you going to do to me?" Ava said as her voice waivered.

"going to make you drink until your true nature shows. And unlike last time, no one will be interrupting us this time." Jonathan said with a smile as he raised his hand again, making Ava pick up another blood bag and started drinking from it as her eyes started turning black.


	8. Chapter 8

"I think that's enough don't you think?" Ava said as she dropped the blood bag onto the floor along with the numerous others at her feet as she looked at Jonathan with black eyes.

"how long has it been?" Jonathan said as he walked the couple steps to be in front of Ava as he rubbed a drop of blood off Ava's face with his thumb and rubbed it on her lips as she took his thumb in her mouth and moan.

"centuries." Ava said as she smiled up at him

"let the fun begin." Jonathan simply as they both walked out of the house arm in arm.

__________________________________________________________

"you think your drunk enough to figure out how to transfer her soul into her body?" Dakota said as she put her shot glass down on the truck's hood.

"ha! Not even close! Just wanted an excuse to drink actually." Steve said as he put his shot glass down as Paul shook his head.

"really? You just wanted to drink when one of Ava's friends is stuck in her dog's body." Paul said as he glared at Steve as he put his shot glass down as well and walked away from the two of them.

Just as Paul stopped walking he felt eyes on him as he turned around and saw the little blonde husky looking up at him.

"what? Do want your ears scratched?" he asked as he saw the dog's eyes changed from blue to yellow.

"ok I'm guessing no." Paul said as Luna whimpered as she looked up at him and barked.

"what? I don't understand dog." Paul said as he knelt down and touched Stella's fur as he heard a voice in his head.

"yeah we'll I don't particularly speak dog that well either you know?" Luna's voice said in Paul's head

"so,you're the one that was inside my head before?" Paul asked as he heard Luna sigh in his head.

"you know the answer to that. I'm talking to you for a reason Paul. He's coming for you." Luna said in Paul's mind.

"whose coming?" Paul asked as he looked down at the husky and saw that her eyes were yellow once again.

"Luna? Luna? Please who is coming?" Paul said as he questioned was answered off in the distance.

"hello, hello. Missed me much?" Cody said as Paul, Steve and Dakota turned in the direction of his voice.

"you know, centuries of not seeing you wasn't enough." Steve said his eyes turned red and the black veins covered his entire body.

"same goes for not seeing you, uncle." Cody said as he rolled his eyes. "I'm not here for a family reunion though. I'm just here for him." Cody said as he smiled at Paul.

"you know I'm not going without a fight." Paul said as his eyes darkened.

"I know, all the more fun." Cody said with a smile as his eyes narrowed at this.

"exactly." Alpha Paul said as he sped up to Cody before he could react and bit into Cody's neck, just before Cody knocked Alpha Paul off of him.

"feral with split personalities, haven't seen that in awhile." Cody said as he grabs Paul's arm and breaks it causing Paul to groan as Paul tries to break from his hold.

"I'm older than you, which means I'm stronger than you. So stop struggling and let me help you." Cody said causing Dakota and Steve to look at him with shocked expressions on their faces as he lets Paul go.

"I help you find Luna's body and then your coming with me." Cody said as he pushed Paul away from him as Dakota caught him.

"why are you helping us?" Dakota asked as suddenly Cody's mate Brittany stood next to him as she moved to fix her glasses on her face.

"because I told him to." Brittany said simply as Cody rolled his eyes.

"if he didn't help you find Luna's body that Jonathan stashed somewhere and reunited Luna with her body and in her true form, than we are all at risk." Brittany said as she looked down at the blonde husky that was growling at the pair as Stella's eyes turned to Luna's blue eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

"it feels like it wasn't that long ago, when we were all really close." Brittany said to Dakota.

"yeah and then your mate, my brother had to go all crazy. Which surprises me that he even came to help." Dakota said as Brittany rolled her eyes.

"it's because I told him that Ava leaving, would cause her to spiral out of control and kill people, that's why he's been hell-bent on having us all together again. Remember I have the visions of things that will happen years in advance." Brittany said simply

"well now that you put it like that it makes sense. However him going all bat-shit crazy, crazy enough to go after the people that Ava was with; To the point where he almost kills them all. Doesn't that seem a little much?" Dakota said as she looked at Brittany who shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm just his mate, I don't dictate his actions. But we both knew that he had a short temper before he was changed, that just manifested stronger when he became immortal. And he didn't kill them, you were there to give them your blood so you could heal them." Brittany said as she looked over at Cody, Paul and Steve who were talking.

"at least through this, Ava found someone, someone who's willing to look for her. Not like that asshole Jonathan who brainwashed her." Brittany said as they both walked up to the rest of the group, who were looking at a map with the blonde husky sitting at Paul's feet.

"last time I went to her house, was awhile ago. But I remember where it's located, in Toronto, Canada." Steve said as Dakota narrowed her eyes.

"you used to visit her?" Dakota asked

"yeah, would have her check in on you guys for me every now and then since I don't have premonitions myself. You really didn't think that I wouldn't keep tabs on my family?" Steve said with a smile as he folded the map up.

"how are we suppose to get there? We cant run all the way." Cody said as Steve smiled at him.

"we're going to be going on a little roadtrip, you think I wouldn't be prepared." Steve replied as he whistled once, as the both dogs ran up to him as he opened the passenger door to his truck as they hopped in.

"just follow me, it's not that far away." Steve said to the four as he hopped into the driver's seat and started his truck.

"where are we going?" Paul asked, as he noticed without question as the rest of the group seemed to already know where Steve was talking about.

"Ava's house, not that far away. It has a huge garage full of cars." Dakota said with a smile.

"she's a car collector." Dakota added with a smile on her face as they both ran after Brittany and Cody.

__________________________________________________________

"you know I still don't like you. For what you've done to Ava and to my friends." Paul said to Cody as they all were waiting for Steve to show up.

"speaking of where are you friends? Off playing." Cody said with a smirk as Brittany smacked Cody on the head.

"seriously? Those are Ava's friends to you know. And Dakota's boyfriend." Brittany said as Cody grumbled a quiet "sorry" towards both Paul and Dakota.

"wow, she's should've been around when you were trying to kill us all before, maybe we could've avoided all that drama." Paul said as Cody rolled his eyes.

"yeah well, I never thought Ava's mystery man would turn out like you. So, point is, there are things that we have no control over." Cody said as he went to unlock the garage.

As the garage door opened both Paul and Cody smiled at all the cars inside.

"why is it every time men get around cars, they stop functioning?" Brittany asked as Dakota replied "cause it's like candy to them."

__________________________________________________________

2 DAYS LATER...

"Why did we even come to her house? Like that was a 2 day drive." Paul said as he got out of the car.

"because I had a vision about her death, well more detail since I was in such close proximity to her, even if she is in a dog's body." Brittany explained as she looked up at the house.

"of course Luna would have her house near a lake." Brittany said as she shook her head.

"what's so funny about that?" Paul asked

"it's because she is part Rusalka. A water nymph." Dakota said as her brows furrowed as she looked past Paul and saw Brittany's eyes turn white as she fell and Cody caught her, as his eyes turned white as well.

"the lake, she's in the lake." Cody said as Dakota, Paul and Steve ran to the lake.

Just as Paul was about to jump in, Dakota stopped him.

"you really think I came with just because I can resurrect the dead." Steve said as his eyes turned a bright blue as he touched the water, as he manipulated it to move, revealing Luna's body wrapped in plastic.

"You know Jonathan's a real asshole, cause he killed Luna, and he put her body in the lake." Dakota said as she picked up Luna's body off the muddy ground as she sped up to the dry land as Steve manipulated the water back into the lake.

"she'll have to explain it to you." Dakota said to Paul as she set Luna's body down on the ground as Steve quickly set to work at removing the plastic from Luna's body as Stella stood next to him. Steve touched where Stella's heart is and also touched Luna's heart as his eyes changed from blue to grey as black veins covered his whole body and transferred onto Luna's body as her body jolted up as she took a breath and opened her blue eyes.

Luna sat up and took a couple breath as the group looked down at her in amazement.

"where the hell is Jonathan? I have a heart to rip out." Luna said as she went to scratch Stella behind the ears as she smiled widely at the husky.


	10. Chapter 10

"your telling me that that happened again! That asshole!" Luna said as she smacked the table, causing everyone to jump.

"what is she talking about?" Paul asked Dakota.

"Jonathan compelled Ava, that was after he changed her against her will." Dakota explained.

"what are you talking about? I thought he brainwashed her." Luna said as she shook her head. "I know that you guys can compel humans but Jonathan can compel you guys. That's fucked up." Luna said as she shook her head again.

"good thing I got him when I did." Luna said with a smirk on her face. "When I was dying I used the last of my powers to try and freeze him, it's a shame that he stopped it from going up his arm, but it did weaken him." Luna explained as a kettle of boiling water whistled as she took the kettle and poured water into 6 mugs with tea bags sitting in each mug.

"but thanks to Steve I didn't have to wait a 100 yrs. To become reincarnated." Luna explained as she passed each one of them a mug until she stopped at Cody and stared down at him.

"once I give you this, you are not allowed to hurt anyone in this house." Luna said as she glared at Cody, who glared right back.

"fine. But he's still coming with me after we're done here." Cody said, pointing towards Paul, as Luna passed the cup to Cody, who immediately started drinking it.

"oh that wasn't me trying to get you to promise you anything, that was me putting a little something in your drink to make sure that you don't do anything stupid." Luna said as barking interrupted their conversation as Stella and Zoey, were running after Sunshine, Luna's dog.

"your free to stay here tonight, and then afterwards I'm coming with you to get Ava back." Luna said as they all left the kitchen, with Cody and Brittany going outside, followed by Steve, who went to go to his camper and Dakota went to her jeep to get some of their clothes to bring into the house leaving Luna and Paul alone.

"it's nice finally meeting you. I've been waiting a long time to set eyes on you." Luna said with a smile.

"why has everyone been saying that lately to me everytime that I meet them?" Paul said as Luna laughed.

"you have no idea. I saw visions of you in Ava's future in the 1400s. That kind of happiness that I felt, I haven't felt it since, and I've done a lot of readings so that's saying something. Plus even through the visions I knew that Ava had good taste." Luna said with a smirk on her face.

"yep, even now your making me feel uncomfortable." Paul said as Luna laughed.

"see? If you hadn't come and found my body you wouldn't have known that I can make you feel uncomfortable." Luna said with a smile on her face.

"I can see why your friends with Ava, you remind me of her." Paul said as his eyes changed from brown to blue.

"hey don't lose hope its only been a couple days right since shes been gone." Luna said as she touched Paul's shoulder, as Paul's eyes turned white as he saw how Jonathan killed her.

"crap! I'm sorry I totally forgot that I should keep those kind of thoughts in check!" Luna yelled as she pulled her hand away.

"no it's fine. Even though I didn't like what I saw, that gave me an idea for how we can find her." Paul said as he looked down at where Luna's necklace would be on her neck.

____________________________________________________________

"I don't know where the necklace is? Why are you asking me?" Dakota said as Luna rolled her eyes.

"well it was Ava's so theres a link and the last time I saw it was a couple hundred years ago when I ran into you, you were using it to locate me." Luna said as Dakota started looking through her duffel.

"you really think you packed it?" Paul asked as Dakota frantically looked through her bag.

"there are things that I've kept, sentimental items, only a few but they are hundreds of years old. I could've just forgot that it was in the bag." Dakota as she felt something on the bottom of the duffel and smiled as she dug it out, revealing the other half of luna's necklace that was in the possession of Jonathan.

"alright let's see if we can locate Ava. And while im at it, im making you a ring Paul, don't want to go at Jonathan all guns blazing without you having protection." Luna said with a smile as she took the necklace in her hand.


	11. Chapter 11

4 months later...

The phone in Luna's house rang, as Luna was cutting up vegetables.

"can someone get that?" Luna shouted knowing that everyone could hear her.

When no response was made as the phone continued to ring she sighed angrily.

"of course I have to get the phone, its not enough that I cook for everyone but oh might as well!" Luna shouted angrily as she picked the phone up off the receiver.

"hello." Luna said as response was immediately on the other end.

"can I please speak to Paul?" the person on the other end asked.

"who is this? How did you get this number?" Luna asked as she had the idea that this was Jonathan.

"Paul gave me this number to call whenever, and I need to talk to him." The voice said gruffly.

"fine, hold on one second." Luna said as she put the phone down on the table and went to walk out to the backyard where everyone was.

"Paul, someone is on the phone. They were asking for you." Luna said as she watched him try and dodge the blows that Dakota was trying to hit him with as he quickly dodged them all.

"ok. I'll be a minute." Paul said as he turned onto the offensive as his eyes darkened as a smirk was plastered on his face. "you ready?" he asked as Dakota simply nodded her head as he tried to connect to Dakota, as Paul went to kick her on the side, and connected with her ribs, as they broke with an audible cracking sound as she went down onto the ground.

"damn Stanley! Seems like yesterday you could barely even protect yourseld and now look at you." Dakota said as she clutched her side in pain as her began to heal.

"you ok?" Paul said as he eyes lightened as he offered her a hand up.

"yep, totally fine. Go with Luna and talk to whomever it is. Not like I can spare with someone else." Dakota said with a smile on her face as she sped over to Steve and took him by surprise as she jumped on his back and pushed him to the ground as everyone started laughing.

"well that's good to know." Paul said with a shake of his head as he walked back into the house with Luna.

"how's dinner coming along?" Paul asked as he opened the door for Luna.

"well, it could be going a lot faster if I had some help." Luna said gesturing to all the veggies that she had next to the cutting board.

"all you had to do was ask." Paul said as he took a zucchini in his hand and quickly chopped it before Luna's eyes and then proceeded to cut up all the veggies that were next to the cutting board.

"showoff." Luna said with a smile as Paul raised an eyebrow at her and laughed as he stepped away from the counter and picked up the phone and answered it as Luna took the veggies and put them in the pot of boiling water.

"hey this is Paul." He said as the other person on the line sighed.

"took you long enough." The voice said as Paul laughed.

"Gene! How are you?" Paul asked innocently

"how do you think I'm doing? You've been gone for over 4 months trying to find Ava. You know how much time that is? How many opprotuniteis for concerts that we missed because of this. I get that you want to find her, but enough is enough, you have to come back." Gene replied angrily.

"are you being serious right now? Your saying that I should stop trying to look for my missing girlfriend that got kidnapped by her crazy ex-husband to come back and show up to concerts?" Paul replied feeling the angry start to boil.

"It's not just me, its our manager too. We've been lying to him, saying that you and Ava are taking some time off but now he wants you to come back, he wants us to record and he wants you to show up by the end of the week or we're done." Gene explained.

"How long have you known about this?" Paul asked in total shock.

"he's been talking about this for a month now." Gene admitted as he continued.

"I know what your going through is hell, but there are other people there too. It's not just you wanting to find her." Hopefully I see you at the end of the week, if you do, come to the loft." Gene said as the line then went dead.

"are you ok?" Luna said as Paul slammed the phone into the receiver.

"no I'm not! I have to show up in New York by the end of the week of our manager is cutting ties with us." Paul said as he nervously started running his fingers through his hair.

"hey calm down! Just go down there, and make your presence known in the band. We have enough people anyway. Just come back when you can." Luna said understand the spot that Paul was in.

"but what if you find her?" Paul said as he looked at Luna with sad eyes.

"we'll call you. You've given us every number of every place you guys go, if we do, we'll call every number." Luna said as she pulled Paul into a hug "trust me, we will find her, even if stupid Jonathan put a cloaking spell on them, we will find her." Luna said reassuringly.

"I sure hope so, I mean all the things on the news? All those dead bodies that could be them." Paul said as he pulled out of the hug.

"and I know you don't wanna leave, but you have a band to get back to. Go take one of the cars in the garage." Luna said as she passed him a set of keys and put them in his hands.

"please go, so that when we get Ava back there will still be a band." Luna said as Paul nodded in response as he walked out of the kitchen and put his duffel over his shoulder and walked to the side of the house and into the garage and put the bag in the back of the car.

"I sure hope I'm making the right decision." Paul said as the garage door opened and he drove out and looked in the rearview mirror back at Luna's house with a pit in his stomach.

"please find her guys." Paul said to himself as he turned on the radio to try and drown out the negative thoughts going through his mind.


	12. Chapter 12

so what's the plan for today?" Ava said as she poured coffee into two glass mugs.

"just to have fun, like we've been doing for awhile now, just like the good ole days." Jonathan said as he took the mug from Ava and kissed her.

"says the one that said that he always has a plan." Ava said as she sipped at her coffee and grimaced at the taste.

"I'm going to go get a little something to put in this coffee. You want any?" Ava said as she smirked at him.

 

"sure." Jonathan said with a smirk on his face as his eyes turned from blue gray to black.

 

Ava whistled as she opened the basement door and went down the stairs and walked towards the little liquor cabinet and was looking at the options, when she shrugged and looked behind her at a noise.

"almost forgot about you. Your so quiet." Ava said with a smile on her face as she turned around and faced the figure behind her, a man dangling from the basement ceiling by a chain.

"that's because he told me to not make a noise." The man whispered.

"yeah well look who's talking now. And you know he doesn't like that." Ava said as walked up to the man as she put her hands on his neck.

"but that can be remedied very quickly." Ava said with smile on her face as her eyes went from blue green to black, as she went to bite the man's neck as he screamed as she started drinking his blood.

"please stop." The man said as Ava pulled away and wiped the blood from her face as she took a small vial from her pocket and placed in next to the neck wound, allowing blood to fill it.

"I am, see no harm no fowl. Not like you won't heal. I'm no suppose to kill you, he told me so, but now I have exactly what I needed." Ava said with a smile as she pulled the vial away as she watched the bite marks heal on the man's neck.

"remember now not a word or else he will kill you." Ava said as she patted his face and put the stopper on the vial and started whistling as she ascended the stairs to the basement.

"so, how did it go?" Jonathan said as Ava walked back into the kitchen with the vial in her hands.

"great." Ava said as she took the stopper off the bottle and poured some in each mug and then took a sip of her coffee.

"mmm...that's so much better." Ava said as Jonathan took his mug in his hand and clinked it with Ava's as they both drank coffee.

"so like I asked earlier. What are the plans for today?" Ava said as she downed her coffee as she put her mug down as she went to hug Jonathan.

"I told you, to just have fun." Jonathan said as he put his mug down and places his hands on Ava's hips and kisses her as she moans.

Ava pulls away with a laugh "see now if you just told me what kind of fun that I wouldn't even have gotten out of bed." Ava said as she pulls away from Jonathan but still holds onto his hand as she starts walking back up to the second floor with Jonathan walking behind her.

"well I thought you would like something to eat first, but if your fine with this, then why not" Jonathan said as he sped them both up to the second story and pinned her against the bedroom door.

"well, I did just eat." Ava said with a smirk on her face as Jonathan wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth.

"point taken." Jonathan said as he smiled at her before he quickly bit into her neck, as she bit into his neck as well as she smiled into his neck as her eyes turned black as Jonathan opened the bedroom door and pushed them both in as they laughed, as Jonathan kicked the door closed as he proceeded to rip Ava's shirt off before he pushed her onto the bed and he crawled ontop of her.

"I can't wait for you to see what I have in store for the both of us." Jonathan said as he leaned down and kissed Ava.


	13. Chapter 13

NOTE: last section of this chapter can be triggering. if you dont feel comfortable reading it, just skip it (comes after the dream sequence which is in italics) 

 

August 1975

"1 year, it's been 1 year and she still hasn't been found" Paul said on the phone.

"I know, you want me to drive down, be with you tonight, cause I can get in the car right now and drive all night if I have to." Dakota replied

"no, just going to hangout with the guys. Maybe have a few drinks." Paul said as Dakota sighed on the other end.

"you know what alcohol does, makes you lose just enough control for him to pop up, and with how your feeling right now, he's going to take advantage of that ." Dakota said as she continued "that's it im coming, along with Luna, cause if you go all crazy I need the big guns with me." Dakota said as she hung up before Paul could respond.

"hey who was that?" Peter asked as he poured himself a drink from the hotel minibar.

"that was Dakota, shes coming down, and shes bringing Luna." Paul said as Peter laughed.

"so we finally get to meet the infamous Luna, awesome." Peter said as he sipped his drink.

 

"yeah well in the meantime, let's get Ace and have some fun before they show up and ruin it." Paul said as Peter noticed his eyes darken as Paul closed the hotel door behind them.

 

"I cant believe that it's already been a year" Paul said as he took another sip of his drink.

"I miss Ava too." Peter said simply as he shook his head and patted Paul on the shoulder.

"I miss Dakota." Ace said as he noticed Paul looking at him with a blank expression on his face as he replied.

"you know that she's been gone, trying to find Ava." Paul explained as his voice got tense.

"yeah she's been gone for awhile, you were with her for some of it." Ace said as Paul caught something in his tone.

"what are you trying to say?" Paul said as he took another sip of his drink.

"oh, now you think I'm trying to accuse you of something?" Ace said as he raised his voice.

"yeah! I think you are accusing me of something!" Paul shouted as he stood up from the table.

"well, you were gone for over 4 months with Dakota, and we all know how you were before Ava came into the picture, so yeah did you screw around with her?" Ace asked as he stood up from the table and glared at Paul.

"screw you Ace!" Paul said as he tried to step away from the table.

"you fucking asshole!" Ace said as he punched Paul in the face as Paul laughed at him.

"your the idiot, trying to think you can punch me." Paul said as he watched Ace cradle his hand.

"you guys need to stop." Peter said coming in between the two.

"yeah you really do need to stop." Dakota said, as all 3 men turned to look at her as she was joined with Luna who looked concerned.

"ace come on let's get you back to the hotel." Dakota said as she turned Ace away from Paul, as she glared at Paul before she turned her back on Paul and led Ace back to his hotel room.

"Paul, do you wanna talk?" Luna said as Peter looked her up and down.

"who are you?" Peter asked as he smirked at her.

"I'm one of Ava's friends, and I'm not interested." Luna said as she took Paul by the shoulders and pushed him into the direction of his hotel room.

"what are you doing?" Paul slurred angrily at Luna who smacked him on the shoulder.

 

"trying to get you back to your hotel room before you do something you'll regret, and to tell you something." Luna said as she put her arm around his shoulders and walked back with him to his hotel room.

 

"so why are you here?" Paul said as he stumbled into his hotel room, with Luna following behind.

"to tell you that I think I know where Ava is." Luna said as she showed Paul, Ava's necklace that was around her neck.

"I have this on cause you never know when I'll get a vision of Ava." Luna said with a sad smile.

"your getting visions of her? I thought you said that she was blocking you from doing that somehow?" Paul said as he grabbed a water bottle and slowly started to drink it.

"not when shes feeding. It comes in pieces but I have a few landmarks in my head." Luna explained as Paul sighed.

"so how frequently are you getting these visions?" Paul said worried at the answer that Luna will give him.

"every night. Shes feeding one multiple people, which means they are changing people constantly into being immortal. Who knows how many they actually let live though." Luna said with a sigh.

"that's not good, I've seen her, in that kinda of way before and its not good." Paul explained as Luna put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know that I help you contact her, let her know that your still trying to look for." Luna said with a small smile.

"really? You can do that?" Paul said with a smile as Luna nodded her head.

 

"we're just going to have to wait until she falls asleep though." Luna explained.

 

"I'm asleep, right?" Paul asked in his dream as Luna laughed lightly.

"yes, you are. I'm just waiting to feel when Ava goes to sleep." Luna said as she touched Ava's necklace that was on her neck.

"so you get a connect with Ava through that necklace." Paul said piecing her powers together.

"yeah, I gave this to her when I met her in the 1400s." Luna said with a smile as her smile faded.

"shes asleep." Luna said simply as she touched Paul's forehead as he gasped in his dream as he opened his eyes and realized that he wasn't in his own dream anymore.

"Ava?" Paul said as he squinted his eyes at a figure that was facing away from him.

"Paul?" Ava said as she turned at his voice as she whispered.

Immediately Paul hugged Ava and kissed her as he looked down at her face.

"Paul, be quiet he might be listening." Ava whispered.

"I missed you." Paul said as put his hand on her hip and as the other hand played with her hair.

"I've missed you too." Ava replied with a smile on her face as her eyes glazed over as she was about to cry.

"where are you? We've been trying to find you and we've barely got anything." Paul said as Ava shook her head.

"I can't he might be listening. I can't tell you anything. The things that I've done, I don't think you'll want me back in your life." Ava explained

"no, I need you back Ava. I don't care what you've done, you weren't in your right mind." Paul explained.

"Paul, I've killed people, so many people." Ava said as she stepped away from him.

"I'm sorry but I can't" Ava said as she started crying

 

"I'm so sorry Paul." Ava said as she looked back up at him with her eyes glowing as Paul felt a pushing sensation all over his body as he was thrown out of Ava's dream.

 

"what did she say?" Luna said as Paul gasped as he woke up.

"I told her that we've been trying to find her, and she wouldn't give me any information because she thought that Jonathan might be listening." Paul explained.

"well I guess we are just going to have to rely on this for more information." Luna said as she touched the necklace on her neck.

 

"hopefully we find her before anything else bad happens." Paul said with a sad sigh.

 

"I'm so sorry paul..." Ava murmured in her sleep as Jonathan rolled over to his side and opened his eyes at what he heard.

"Ava..." Jonathan said as he touched Ava's side and got a flash of Paul's face in Ava's mind as he rolled Ava onto her back and looked down at her with red eyes.

"AVA!" Jonathan shouted causing Ava to wake up.

"what? Why are you waking me?" Ava mumbled.

"you were dreaming about him? Really?" Jonathan said as he pinned her to the bed.

"no I wasn't" Ava said trying in vain to stop his anger.

"you want Paul, here he is." Jonathan said with as he shapeshifted into Paul as he put his hand on her throat and looked down at her as he said "your going to remember this, but that it was Paul." Jonathan said simply as Ava struggled against him as he laughed.

"no please." Ava said quietly as Jonathan pinned her harder against the bed as she struggled against him more until she couldn't fight against him anymore as he ripped her shirt off of her as Jonathan looked down at her.

"remember now, I compelled you to not hurt me or use your powers against me." Jonathan said as he leaned down and kissed the side of her face that was covered in tears as cried.

"don't worry, after this you'll learn to not dream about him ever again." Jonathan said with a smirk on his face as he looked down at Ava before taking off his pajama bottoms and then tear Ava's off of her.


	14. Chapter 14

August 1980

"Before you tell me anything, say it again." Ava whispered as Luna rolled her eyes

"Ava, don't worry he can't take a peek into your dream, I'm blocking him and projecting something else." Luna said as she put her arm around Ava's shoulders.

"so why are you contacting me now, after all this time?"Ava asked skeptically.

"because with me trying to reign in your crazy band mates I haven't found the time." Luna said with a sad sigh.

"what are you talking about what did they do?" Ava asked as she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"they broke up, Peter left in '78 and Ace is fixing to leave after he helps them promote their album." Luna said as she watched as Ava's eyes went big.

"Peter left? Why?" Ava asked

"well, if you were off with Jonathan you would know..." Luna said with a slight edge to her voice.

"You know I don't have a choice! He compelled me!" Ava said as Luna took ahold of Ava's shoulders.

"I know I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out that way. It's just that I've missed you, granted I have seen you in centuries but knowing that your alive and I can't see you kills me, and Paul too." Luna said with a sigh.

"what? What about paul?" Ava said sensing that Luna wasn't telling her something.

"he's going to have to explain, you know I cant tell you everything." Luna said as she hugged her friend.

"your close right? Please tell me that your close to finding me." Ava said as Luna pulled away from the hug.

"yes, the more that you feed the more information that I see about your surroundings. I know that it's taken awhile, but I remember the pieces that I've seen from previous times. Just cause you think that we haven't been looking, we have, we haven't stopped looking." Luna said as she hugged Ava.

"I'll try to convince him to have us feed more, so you can get more details." Ava said as Luna pulled away and smiled.

 

"we'll be see you soon..." Luna said as Ava felt her leave her dream

 

"you contacted her?" Dakota said as she looked down at Luna who was still laying down on the bed.

"I'm the only one that can, and why shouldn't I fill her in on some of the details. At least she won't be so shocked when she sees that Peter isn't in the band anymore." Luna said as she looked at Dakota with a glare.

"don't you dare think that I'm abandoning her! I've been through just the same amount of grief trying to find her all these years. I'm leaving because you have enough information that my presence isn't required." Dakota said as she slung a bag over her shoulder.

"your leaving now? Your not going to be there when we find her?" Luna said shocked.

"send me your thoughts when you find her, I wanna see her even if through your mind." Dakota said as she smiled sadly as she hugged Luna and stepped away.

"its because of him isn't it. Why your leaving." Luna said as Dakota sighed.

"yes that's kind of the reason. I hope you can help him more than I could." Dakota said as Ace walked in and looked at the two of them and then at the bag that was slung over Dakota's shoulder.

"you ready to go?" Ace asked as he opened the door further as revealing his suitcase waiting outside the door.

"yeah." Dakota said as she hugged Luna a second time and then let go as Ace went to hug Luna.

"make sure that you keep Paul in check while you try and find her." Ace whispered in Luna's ear.

"so what about the next album? I thought you were supposed to stay to help them promote it?" Luna said as Ace shook his head.

"nah, this environment isn't the best, plus Gene said that he would call me once they start setting up dates to promote the album. Trust me its better that I leave." Ace said as he let Luna out of the hug with a small smile.

"You look after Paulie, for his sake." Ace said as he and Dakota walked out of the hotel room leaving Luna alone.


	15. Chapter 15

"So Dakota and Ace just left out of the blue?" Paul said as he paced Luna's hotel room.

"yeah, well Ace said he couldn't do it anymore, I don't blame him." Luna said as she rolled her eyes.

"what does that mean?" Paul said as he stopped pacing and looked at Luna.

"well, I mean you've been the only one that has been wholly involved in the band, you're the one holding it together." Luna said with a small smile on her face.

"And that's a good thing, when people in the band are jumping ship." Paul said as Luna sighed.

"It's not good that they've left but your still holding it together." Luna said as Paul went to sit down next to her on the bed.

"you know if Ava was here, this wouldn't be so bad. I mean she would be helping me right now." Paul said with a sigh.

"hey, you know we're close to finding her, stupid Jonathan keeps on blocking me." Luna said as she touched the necklace.

"she knows that we are close to finding her." Luna said with a glint in her eye.

"you've talked with her?" Paul said with furrowed brows

"yeah, I contacted her through her dreams, and I let her know that I was close to piecing the pictures that I got in my head about the location where he's keeping her." Luna explained.

"you know the longer this takes, theres a bigger chance of me just ripping his head off." Luna said with a sadistic smirk.

"Now I know why it took me so long to meet you. Your kinda crazy." Paul said with a laugh.

"see that is what I want to hear some laughter, lately you've been all stressed. I know, I know you have been killing yourself trying to get another album out by yourself but still. It doesn't mean that you can't be a little happy." Luna said with a smile.

" blame Gene for that, he's gone Hollywood." Paul said with a roll of his eyes. "he's only been giving me crappy demo tapes to use for the album."

"and now Ace is only going to be showing up for promotional reasons." Luna said as Paul sighed.

"and that makes my job ten times harder, cause now I have to try and find another guitarist." Paul said.

"not if we find Ava." Luna said with a smile on her face.

"You think that you have enough information to be able to find her?" Paul asked as Luna touched the necklace that was around her neck.

"I've been constantly getting visions of the area where Ava is being held at. I think we can get there in a couple hours." Luna said with as Paul looked down at her shocked.

"you know, you should have led with that information." Paul said with a sigh.

"yeah well I figured that you wanted to talk out your frustrations before I gave you the news. I've already called my house to let Steve, Brittany and Cody know so they can help with getting her back." Luna explained as Paul sighed.

 

"I know you don't like Cody, but as long as Brittany is with him, he's not going to go crazy, trust me I've already seen it." Luna explained as she touched her temple.

 

"you said that they would meet us here?" Paul asked as he stopped the car and looked out the dash at the house they were parked by.

"yeah, and Steve is bringing the dogs." Luna said with a smile on her face.

"good maybe they can bite his face off." Paul said with a straight face. "how come it took you so long to figure out that they were staying in a foreclosed home?" Paul said as he looked at the home.

"I only got bit and pieces through the connect with this necklace. He was probably blocking me because I usually have longer visions." Luna explained as they both looked back when they heard two cars pull up behind them and park.

"let's get this rescue mission under way." Luna said as she and Paul exited the car.

"so what's the plan?"Steve asked as he opened up the back of his truck, as three dogs piled out it, as the smallest dog, Sunshine went directly to Luna, who picked her up.

"hi baby, did you miss mommy?" Luna asked as the little shi tzu started licking Luna's face.

"is sunshine right to bite jonathan's face off?" Paul said as he face broke into the biggest smile that Luna had seen on him since she met him, as he started the pet the little dog's head.

"sunshine is going to stay in the car, shes not immortal like Stella and Zoey." Luna explained as she kissed Sunshine on the head and put her in the car that she came in with Paul.

At the mention of their names, Stella and Zoey both barked.

"sick the dogs on Jonathan." Cody offered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"finally you have some idea, instead of just charging in, like you did countless times apparently." Brittany said pointedly at Cody as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm only here to help with the after effects, I'm going to put as much distance from Jonathan and myself as possible." Cody said as Brittany sighs dramatically.

"I can't believe how much of a pansy you are! Fine stay out here while you fight this jack-ass!" Brittany shouts as she starts walking away from the group and up to the house.

""what about us discussing our plan of attack?" Steve said as he broke from the group and started following Brittany as he whistled as both dogs went to follow the two as Paul and Luna looked on.

"ugh! Wait! Hold on!" Luna screamed as she quickly went up to the car and grabbed a pencil.

"you know it's a wonder that Jonathan hasn't already heard us coming with all this screaming." Paul noted as he saw that Luna had a pencil in her hand as she started putting her hip length black hair up in a bun and held it in place with the pencil as Paul looked on with a raised brow.

"what? I don't want my hair to get caught around something when I'm kicking Jonathan's ass." Luna said as she continued. "remember I called his heart." She said as Paul laughed.

"I honestly don't care what parts you rip out I'm just glad that I'm finally getting Ava back." Paul said as he pulled Luna into a bear hug that took her by surprise.

"come on, let's go kick some ass" Luna said as she pulled out of the hug as she looked behind Paul at Cody.

"he's really not coming to help is he?" Luna asked with raised brow.

"apparently not, doesn't surprise me that he would be a weasal now." Paul said as he glared at Cody.

"I don't care if you think I'm a weasel out of the 3 of us, 2 have gone up against that man by themselves, and Luna died in the process and I successfully got away because of a great diversion." Cody said with a shrug of his shoulder. "I'm staying out here and if you need me, I'll be able to hear." He finally said as Paul and Luna just shook their heads as the both walked up to the house, where Brittany and Steve were waiting.

"so what do we do?" Steve mouthed as Brittany rolled her eyes as she took something out of her pocket, a lockpick and started picking the lock to the house.

"why are we doing this?" Luna mouthed as pried the window next to the door open as she simply crawled through the window as Paul followed after Paul as he laughed softly to himself as Brittany glared at him, as they too followed them in through the window.

"no one's here." Brittany said as she got into the house after Steve.

"no someone's here." Steve whispered as he looked at Paul, who looked like he was crawling out of his skin.

"what's wrong with him?" Brittany said as Paul put a hand on his head as he groaned in pain as he opened his eyes again, revealing dark brown, almost black eyes.

"nothing's wrong, everything's fine." Paul's alpha side responded as he looked at the group's expressions as Steve was the only one that wasn't shocked.

"you guys find this surprising?" Steve asked the rest of them as Paul's alpha side shushed him.

"well I think I'm the only one that hasn't see this side of him, so yeah I find it surprising." Luna responded.

"STOP TALKING! I'm trying to sense my mate" Paul's alpha side shouted as he glared at Luna, who quickly shut up, and giggled to herself.

"after I reunite with my mate I'm getting you for that little comment." Paul's alpha side commented with a slight smile on his face as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"what?" Brittany asked as Luna laughed to herself, "I'll explain it to you later." Luna responded as they watched as Paul's alpha side started walking around the house until he looked up at the second floor and was gone in a split second.

"please let it not be Jonathan, please let it not be Jonathan" brittany said to herself as they all quickly followed Paul expecting him to be in shreds as they made it up to the second floor, as they saw Paul standing outside the door as he looked in seeing Ava sipping on a blood bag and turns around, with black eyes seeing everyone outside the bedroom.

"well this is going to be interesting." Ava said with a sadistic smirk as she wiped the drops of blood that were on the corners of her mouth as she licked her fingers as she laughed to herself.

"Jonathan is going to have so much fun with you all, and so am I." Ava said as the group looked at her with confusion as Luna ran to open up and window and couldn't make it move.

"damnit!" Luna yelled as Brittany went to go help her open in the window.

"It won't open!" brittany shouted as Ava laughed to herself as she looked at Paul up and down.

"well duh! He put a spell on the house. You didn't think he saw this coming? Or that I did? Now no one will be leaving." Ava said with a smile on her face as she walked past Paul as she smacked his ass.

"I sure missed you though." Ava said as she walked past the group as she walked down to the fridge and grabbed another blood bag as she peered back up at the group that hadn't left the second story.

"might as well get comfortable, Jonathan won't be home for awhile, he's out harvesting more blood." Ava said as she looked right at Paul with black eyes as she licked her lips suggestively at him as he and his alpha side groaned inwardly.


	16. Chapter 16

"so, how has everyone been?" Ava asks as the group looks on with collectively confused expressions on their faces.

"you do know that Jonathan killed you and took you here, just to resurrect you and hold you here?" Brittany asks

"that's water under the bridge." Ava states as she opens another bag of blood and starts sipping at it as she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry would anyone like some?" Ava asks the group as Steve responses.

"I'll take one." He says as everyone looks at him

"what she's offering, might as well get my fill before I get killed anyhow." Steve states as he gets up and gets a blood bag from the fridge.

"I see that you are alive, that's good to see. " Ava says as she looks at Luna.

"I was killed by Jonathan. Dakota and Paul were nice enough to try and find my body so that Steve could resurrect me." Luna says flatly.

"I doubt that, you probably bothered Paul until he HAD to start finding your body. We all know how you work Luna. It's either your way or the highway." Ava says bluntly.

"I know that you really didn't mean that so I'm not going to go crazy on you right now, I'm saving that for Jonathan." Luna replied as she sensed that there was something off about Ava, and not just her new personality as she saw how Ava started looking at Paul with something like hurt in her eyes, which she quickly hides when she notices that Luna is watching her.

"I want you to know that we looked all year for you." Paul said simply as he looked at her with sad eyes as he went to grab her hand as Ava moved her hands away from his grasp.

"that's surprising, thought you might hop from groupie to groupie" Ava said with a twinge of anger.

"also surprised that you would even help. Usually your too busy following every one of my cousin's whimes." Ava said as she looked at Brittany.

"also not surprising is the fact that said cousin is outside instead of helping all of you." Ava said as she smiled widely as there was a noise at the door as it opened, revealing Jonathan who had Cody by the neck as he threw him inside the house and stepped over his body.

"I see our visions were correct. Nice to see you all again, especially Luna, nice to see that Steve took the time to resurrect you, proper I hope." Jonathan added as he looked at Luna and Steve, who gulped nervously.

"I brought more blood and a new friend." Jonathan said as he dropped the bag that was slug on his shoulder onto the floor as Jonathan stepped aside and let the person come into the house as everyone in the room, especially Luna visible turned white.

"hello everyone, Jonathan said that we would have so much fun together. I can't wait." The man said as he looked at Luna "especially while this spell is on this house I get to catch up with my wife, isn't that right Luna." The man said as he smiled widely as his eyes changed to red as he laughed, as Paul reflectively put his hand on Luna's and squeezed it affectionately.

"everything is going to be ok...I promise you." Paul said as Luna didn't break eye contact with her husband from hundreds of years as she started the hyperventilate.


	17. Chapter 17

"can someone fill me in on who this is?" Brittany whispered to Steve as Luna jumps up from her seat.

"you wanted bloodshed you're getting bloodshed." Luna said as she lunges for him as her skin turns pale as her teeth sharpen along with her nails as she lets out a screech.

"let's do this." Steve said as he gets up from his seat as black veins cover his body as he smirks and cracks his knuckles.

"well I can say that I didn't see this coming." Jonathan said as he watched Luna's husband dodge Luna's advances within a split second as he went to dodge Steve as he tried to grab him.

"I know you're my uncle but no!" Ava said as her eyes turned red as she jumped on Steve and went to bite his neck.

"ugh, and of course Cody is incapacitated." Brittany said as she took off her glasses and folded them as her eyes changed red as she jumped into the melee as well as she went to go after Luna's husband.

"you prevented me from being with my mate for a year, I'm going to give you hell." Alpha Paul said as his eyes turned dark brown and then red as he growled at the smirking Jonathan before lunging at him.

"what about the dogs? Where are the dogs?" Steve said as he tried to pry Ava off of his back as he tried to whistle as both dogs came in in lightning speed and jumped on Jonathan and Luna's husband's back and started to maul them both as Alpha Paul stepped out of the way, and as Brittany struggled to hold back Luna, who was now in her rusalka form.

"I need to kill him." Luna said in a low threatening voice as she broke away from Brittany's hold and pulled out a dagger as she stabbed her husband in the chest as the magic in it spread quickly throughout his body as the life in his eyes dimmedand his body turned a gray color as Stella moved out of the way of the body as Luna started hyperventilating as she slowly turned back into her normal form.

As everyone was looking at this, Ava took her chance and pulled Zoey off of Jonathan and then turned to attack Paul.

"you deserve everything that I'm about to do to you!" Ava shouted as she lunged at Paul as Steve quickly caught her as black veins covered his entire body and started to cover Ava's as she tried to fight the poison that Steve's body was admitting as her eyes rolled back into her head.

"thank god for the dogs." Steve said as he loosened his grip on Ava as they all looked down at Jonathan's body and Luna's husband's dead body.

"thank god for this." Luna said as she pulled the dagger out of the corpse and put it in its sheath that was connected to her pants.

"what do we do with them?" Brittany asked as Cody started to moved and lifted his head off the ground as he opened his eyes and looked at the bodies on the ground.

"did we get 'em?" he asked.

"yeah but no thanks to you." Alpha Paul said as his eyes still were glowing red as he kicked Cody's face making his pass out again as he smirked down at him.

"we can dump Luna's ex somewhere, and we're going to have to take Jonathan and Ava back to Luna's house, since it's the only place I can think of that has a basement." Alpha Paul said as Luna looked up athim.

"why do you need a basement?" she asks.

"for my own personal reasons, but maybe you can help me out." Alpha Paul said as he gave her a hand up as Luna got up from the floor with a big smile on his face.

"I think I might take you up on that." Luna said as she smiled back at him.


	18. Chapter 18

"no, don't. Please don't" Ava mumbled in her sleep as Luna shook her to wake as her eyes turned white at what she saw in Ava's dream, the details of what Jonathan did to her.

"Ava wake up!" Luna shouted as Ava woke with a gasp as she looked around the room, taking in her surroundings.

"where am I?" Ava asked as she turned to look at Luna

"your in my home your safe now." Luna said as she went to grab her hand as Ava pulled away.

"where's Jonathan?" Ava asked as she got up from the bed as Luna blocked her path.

"he's down in the basement, with Paul." Luna replied with a sad look on her face,

"Ava, I know what happened." Luna said as Ava looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"just because you saw my dream, doesn't mean you know what I went through." Ava said as she tried to push Luna aside to no avail.

"it's night Ava." Luna reminded as Ava rolled her eyes and pushed Luna aside as Luna looked at her shocked.

"you really think that works anymore? I've drank enough blood that that curse no longer holds me back." Ava said as she opened the door to the room and walks out as Luna goes to follow her, but Ava is gone.

"she won't get far." Luna said as she slowly walked down the staircase and saw Ava standing in front of Steve, Cody, Brittany, and Dakota.

"why are they here?" Ava asked Luna as she held eye contact with the three in front of her.

"they are here to help you." Luna said calmly as Ava laughs.

"you think I need help? What I need is to be away from you all." Ava said as she looked at them with black orbs.

"your back? Heard that I was in trouble, so you finally found time to come and stop by." Ava said with a cynical smile at Dakota.

"where is Ace?" Ava said as she shook her head and answered her own question. "ah you think that having him here isn't safe, because of me."

"among other things." Dakota replied flatly

"funny how it takes me to have this little family reunion." Ava said as everyone looked at her uneasily.

"Ava, your sick..." Brittany said as she looked at her with sad eyes.

"where is Jonathan?" Ava said changing the subject as she tried to walk past the three of them, when Cody stopped her.

"Paul is taking care of him right now" Steve replied with an unreadable expression on his face as Ava moved Cody's arm away from her as Steve quickly grabbed ahold of Ava by the waist.

"we can't let you go down there!" Steve shouted as his powers suddenly activated as Ava's eyes rolled back into her head as she slumped in his arms.

"crap..." Steve said as he placed Ava on a nearby couch.

"what are we going to do?" Brittany asked everyone in the room.

 

"I can't tell you one thing, Paul is exactly where I want to be right now" Luna said as she looked down at her friend's unconscious body as they looked down at the basement as crashing noises came from it.

 

"I asked you a question, so answer it!" Paul shouted as he came within inches of Jonathan's face, who simply laughed.

"you think I'll give you any answers really?" Jonathan replied as Paul raised a brow at him.

"Of course you will, you're the one that's tied up" Paul said indicating the rope that was around Jonathan's wrists that was currently embedded into the ceiling.

"plus I have ways of getting you to answer my questions." Paul said as his eyes shifted to a dark brown.

"I'm suppose to be afraid of you? Really?" Jonathan said with a laugh as Alpha Paul growled at him.

"you kept me from Ava too long." He replied as he suddenly stabbed Jonathan with a dagger as Jonathan winced at the pain in his shoulder.

"how did you manage to get one of those?" Jonathan asked between deep breaths.

"everyone in the family has one, I just had to ask and they were more than happy to lend me one, since they all despise you." Alpha Paul replied as he glared at Jonathan as he stabbed Jonathan in the gut as Jonathan groaned at the searing pain.

"what did you do to my mate?" Alpha Paul asked as he pulled the dagger out of Jonathan's gut as Jonathan coughed.

"I made her drink until her true self showed." Jonathan said simply as Alpha Paul looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"there's more I know there is but I can't read your thoughts." Alpha Paul said with a growl as he stabbed Jonathan again, this time in the leg as Jonathan screamed.

"we fed on those that we changed, she thought she was killing them but she wasn't, I was building an army." Jonathan admitted as he slumped in his restraints.

"theres something else your telling me." Alpha Paul as he stabbed the dagger into Jonathan's neck and twisted it causing Jonathan to scream into as he moved against his restraints as he finally looked Paul in the eyes.

 

"she was dreaming about you, I didn't want her to think of you in that way anymore, I wanted her to hate you, so I made her think that it was you on top of her..." Jonathan began as Alpha Paul saw the memory in Jonathan's mind as Paul's eyes turned red as he twisted the blade further into Jonathan's neck and pulled it out as he stabbed Jonathan in the heart as Jonathan gasped as his body started taking on a gray tone as Alpha Paul stepped back and watched as Jonathan's body slowly desiccated as took a couple deep breaths as he looked down at his hands that were covered in Jonathan's blood and were shaking as he tried to get the images of Jonathan on top of Ava out of his head.

 

"you saw it too." Luna said as Paul exited the basement and looked at her with sad eyes.

"yes" he replied as he saw the confusion that was on everyone else's face, he would fill them in later, all he wanted to do was hold Ava, as he picked Ava's unconscious body from the couch and walked her up the stair and into the room that he was staying in for the time being as he placed her on the bed and closed the door of the room as he crawled into the bed and held Ava.

"I'm so sorry..." Paul said as tears sprang from his eyes and down his face as he kissed the side of Ava's face as he wrapped his arms around her body.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you" Paul said as he looked at Ava's face.

"we'll get you back to normal I promise you" Paul said more to himself as he placed his head on Ava's shoulder and inhaled Ava's scent as he sighed sadly.


	19. Chapter 19

Paul woke up with a start as he felt around in the dark, feeling for Ava and sighed when he felt her warm body lying next to him as he checked for her pulse that was beating prominently and kissed the side of her neck and got up to wash the blood off his body in the shower.

As Paul closed the door to the bathroom and started the shower, Ava woke up and looked around in the darkness, not knowing where she was as she heard the shower running as she smirked to herself as she stripped herself of her clothes as she opened up the bathroom and hopped into the shower squinting through the steam as her hands made contact with Paul's back as he turned around.

Ava's hands ran her hands along his chest as Paul's hands found her hips and pulled Ava closer to him as he nuzzled her neck. Ava moved her hands to trail up his arms and stopped and rested them on his shoulders as Paul leaned down to kiss Ava as she moaned into the kiss. Paul moved his hands along Ava's hips as they both broke apart from the kiss as Paul smiled down at her through the steam.

"you don't know how much I've missed you Ava" Paul said as he felt her stiffen in his arms and then pull herself out of Paul's grasp.

"what's wrong?" Paul asked as Ava opened the shower curtain and grabs a towel quickly as Paul goes to stop the shower and quickly gets out, as he grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist as he exits the bathroom, seeing Ava in the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her, who was looking distraught.

"are you alright?" Paul asked as he moves to stand closer to her as she takes a step back.

"I thought you were Jonathan..." Ava said as she looked up at Paul scared.

"don't worry he won't bother you anymore." Paul said as he took a step towards Ava and went to hold her as she slapped his hand away.

"get away from me!" Ava screamed as she looked at him with black orbs.

"that's just the blood talking Ava" Paul replied as Ava shook her head.

"no it's not. You violated my trust." Ava said sadly as Paul looked at her confused.

"what are you talking about?" Paul asked, not understanding as the bedroom door was opened.

"what's with all the yelling?" Luna asked as she yawned

"she saying that I violated her trust. I don't understand what she's talking about." Paul said completely confused.

Luna looked at the two, who still were only wearing towels with a raised eyebrow as she looked over at Ava.

"I thought that he was Jonathan" Ava said sadly as she kept her distance from Paul.

"come on, you can stay with me tonight." Luna said as she opened the door and looked back as she led Ava to her room.

"you can borrow clothes since you don't have any here..." Luna said as Ava pulled the towel on her tighter.

"you can pick anything you want, I'll be back in a second." Luna said as she left the room and walked back to Paul's room and knocked, as Paul opened the door, now wearing pajama bottoms.

"so, what's up with her?" Paul asked, not knowing the whole story.

"I know you saw what happened to her, but he made it seem like it was you, in every sense of the word, hurting her. That's why she reacted the way she did." Luna explained sadly as she saw the sadness in Paul's eyes.

"how could she even think that I would try and hurt her." Paul said as Luna looked at him with a defeated expression.

"it's what Jonathan put into her head." Luna said as she saw an expression that she couldn't place as she saw him shift his weight at the mention of Jonathan's name.

"well, about him. I kind of killed him. So you think that his compulsion would've stopped working." Paul explained calmly as Luna's eyes bugged out as she advanced on him.

"what? You killed him without me? You promised!" Luna said angrily as Paul heard thunder and lightning start outside, due to Luna's anger.

"well, you know he's not a piñata. And could you blame me for it he explained in depth of him hurting her to me, and showed me it in my mind." Paul said as his eyes flashed red at the thought as he balled his hands into fists at his sides.

"I guess." Luna said as she took a deep breath and continued "I mean I had as much of a right to be down there though he did kill me." Luna said as Paul shrugged his shoulders.

"well, I guess you get the honors of burning his body then." Paul said as he saw Luna crack a smile.

"alright we do it tomorrow then. I'm going to go see how she's doing. I'll try and explain it to her, maybe see the side that I saw the vision from." Luna said as she walked back to her room to find Ava sitting on the bed as she looked at Luna with black eyes.

"I see you got changed." Luna said with a smile as Ava rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a child I know how to change into clothes." Ava said in an annoyed tone as she went to lay down on the bed as Luna crawled in next to her.

"I know you don't wanna hear it but I'm sorry that that happened to you." Luna said as she touched Ava's shoulder and showed her the truth, about what Jonathan did to her as she heard Ava gasp next to her.

"no, that couldn't be right, that doesn't make any sense." Ava said

"well it kinda does, cause Jonathan is a d-bag and Paul would never do that to you." Luna said as Ava shook her head.

"I smelled Paul, felt his hands, saw his face over me." Ava said as Luna felt shaking next to her as she saw Ava start to bawl.

"Ava that was all Jonathan believe me, you should've seen Paul's face when he came up from the basement, he was crushed." Luna said as moved to hold Ava, as Ava flinched at the contact.

"your going to be ok." Luna said softly as she started rocking a crying Ava back and forth.

"let's go to sleep." Luna said as she moved to lay down as Ava hesitantly laid down next to her and closed her eyes.

3 HOURS LATER...

"Ava...Ava.." spoke a voice as Ava woke up looking around the room as she looked down at Luna and saw that she was still asleep.

"Am I just hearing things?" Ava thought to herself as she heard the voice again coaxing her.

"Ava, help me..." the voice said as Ava got up from the bed and quietly opened the door and closed it behind her as she followed the voice as it led her to the basement as she slowly descended the stairs and saw the desiccated corpse of Jonathan still hung up by his wrists.

As she got closer to her body, she noticed that a dagger was still lodged in his heart as she hesitated over taking the blade out or not as Jonathan's eyes opened as she screamed and jumped back against the wall.

"Ava help me..." Jonathan moaned in pain as Ava looked at him shocked

"your suppose to be dead." Ava said as she looked him up and down.

"we both are suppose to be dead." Jonathan croaked as Ava saw a twinge of a smile on his face.

"seriously your trying to crack jokes right now?" Ava said as she took the dagger out of Jonathan's heart as he gasped as she cut the binds around his wrists.

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this." Ava said as Jonathan rubbed his wrists as he regained his coloring back quickly.

"I know that this might be a weird question but where are we?" Jonathan asked

"what are you talking about we got taken by Luna, this is Luna's basement." Ava said not understanding.

"what happened to you? Your eyes." Jonathan said as he looked at Ava's black eyes.

"you don't remember how I got like this?" Ava asked, not believing him.

"no, but I know that I've been that way from ingesting a copious amount of blood" Jonathan explained.

"what was the last thing that you remember?" Ava asked thinking that it was just from the torture that he received earlier.

"I was watching you go into a concert with your cousin..." Jonathan began to say as Ava's eyes widened

"that was 1974, Jonathan it's 1980." Ava explained as she looked at him shocked, knowing that he wouldn't remember what he did to her just days earlier.

"we have to get out of here." Ava said suddenly as she grabbed the dagger and Jonathan's hand as they made their way up the basement stairs and quietly out of the house, just before Ava grabbed another dagger that was nearby and keys that were left by the front door.

"why are we leaving?" Jonathan said not understand.

"because if they know that your alive they'll kill you!" Ava said as she pulled him along with her as they made their way to a car sitting outside of the garage and hopped in it and sped away.


	20. Chapter 20

"I feel cold." Jonathan stated as Ava rolled her eyes.

"of course you do, you just resurrected yourself, despite being stabbed in the heart with this dagger." Ava said as she held up the dagger as she drove.

"so where are we going exactly?" Jonathan asked as Ava shrugged her shoulders

"however far I think we have to go until we're safe from them." Ava said as Jonathan narrowed his eyes.

"what exactly did I do to end up tied to Luna's basement?' Jonathan asked

 

"it's a long story, I'll let you know when we stop." Ava said as she stared straight out at the highway.

 

"good morning!" Luna shouted as she jumped on Paul's bed as he groaned.

"is that really necessary." Paul said as Luna squealed, and stopped jumping when she saw Paul's angry look.

"what I can't be happy?" Luna said with a smile as she hopped off the bed and dragged Paul along with her.

"where's Ava?" Paul asked as Luna stopped.

'now that I think of it, she wasn't in the room when I woke up. Well she couldn't have gotten too far due to the spell I casted on the house" Luna said with a shrug as she continued to pull Paul down the stairs.

"so when are we going to do it?" Luna asked excitedly as Paul raised a brow at her excited behavior as they both walked into the giant kitchen that was already filled with activity.

"someone is too happy" Paul said as he broke away from Luna to grab a cup of coffee.

"no kidding." Dakota said with a smile as she went to hug Paul.

"it's been a hell of a long time since I've seen you." Paul said as he pulled out of the hug.

"oh stop being a drama queen, it's only been a year." Dakota said with a laugh as she sipped from her cup of coffee as she looks over at her brother and his girlfriend.

"why are they still here?" Dakota asked

"I guess they think they can help, I don't know." Paul admitted as he shrugged his shoulders, as Steve bumped into the two carrying a hot pan.

"watch it hot pan!" Steve said as he quickly took the contents of the pan, which was bacon, as Luna gave him a look.

"seriously bacon?" Luna said as she gave him a look as his hand slipped on the pan as his hand started to sizzle.

"um, your hand?" Paul said with a raised eyebrow as Steve dropped the pan, as his hand started to heal as the smell of burning flesh covered the kitchen.

"you forgot I'm vegetarian didn't you?" Luna said as Steve turned and looked at her nervously.

"no, um, uh" Steve stammered as Paul rolled his eyes as he grabbed some toast and handed it to Luna.

"happy?" Paul said was Luna huffed as she took the pieces of bread.

"no, I will be when I burn that bastard's body though." Luna said with a sadistic smile as Paul saw something flash in Luna's eyes. He was about to ask her about it when she dropped her cup that she had been sipping from a moment ago as anger flashed in her eyes.

"you've got to be kidding me!" Luna yelled as everyone in the kitchen froze as she ran for the basement as everyone else followed behind, and saw that Jonathan's body wasn't tied up anymore.

"she took him!" Luna yelled as everyone looked shocked.

"but how? You said that you cast a spell on your house." Paul said as Luna shook her head.

"Ava was human, so she got out but it doesn't make sense, how could Jonathan leave, I'll be it alive even, since you did stab him in the heart." Luna said to Paul.

"so, I'm guessing we are going on a wild goose chase instead of eating breakfast?" Steve asked as everyone else rolled their eyes.

"well obiviously, since Ava isn't well." Dakota replied matter-of-factly as she started to ascend the stairs, as Luna followed her as she started taking items from her around her house.

"what are you doing?" Cody asked nervously as Luna opened a case that held many more daggers identical to the ones that everyone else had.

"getting some back-up" Luna said as Cody looked at the arsenal of daggers.

"you seriously have back-ups?" Dakota said as Luna shrugged.

"hey you never know you guys could crack up at some point." Luna explained as everyone looked at her shocked.

"don't worry I haven't seen it happen yet." Luna said dismissively as she took all the daggers and then paused as her eyes turned white.

"your going to need this" Luna said as she passed Paul something into his hand as he looked down and saw that it was a ring.

"how long have you been holding onto this?" Paul asked as he put it on one of his fingers as he looked at it saw that it had a dark purple jewel in the center.

"made it yesterday actually, but your going to need it when we find them." Luna said mysteriously.


	21. Chapter 21

"what did I do?" Jonathan said as the car stopped.

"a lot of things." Ava said sadly as she got out of the car.

"this is where we're stopping?" Jonathan asked as Ava nodded.

"I think this is far as I'm willing to go tonight, I'm so tired." Ava yawned

"you know I could drive?"Jonathan offered

"no, we're good here." Ava said as she saw Jonathan a look in his eyes.

"alright you really want me to tell you what you did..." Ava said feeling not prepared to tell him the details.

"yes I do." Jonathan said as he was suddenly in front of her looking concerned. "You know that many of your powers are my own, I know your feeling uneasy right now."

"you killed Luna." Ava started as she saw the shock on his face.

"I...killed Luna." Jonathan said slowly trying to process this as Ava touched Jonathan's hand and showed him what he did to her as he pulled away.

"why?" Jonathan asked horrified

"because you had a vision that she was coming to tell me that you were on your way to get me, so you killed her." Ava explained

"That doesn't make sense." Jonathan said shaking his head. "how could I be that...cruel"

"you...also...hurt me" Ava said as she quickly grabbed his hand and showed him before she regretted it as she closed her eyes as she heard him gasp.

"no...I..how could I do those things to you two?" Jonathan said as he pulled Ava into a hug.

"I'm so sorry." Jonathan said as Ava felt his pain, as he felt hers in return.

"that wasn't me" Jonathan said as he looked down at Ava.

"I know" Ava said as Jonathan hugged her again, before pulling away as he yawned.

 

"I think stopping was a good idea." Jonathan said as he offered his hand as they both walked into their hotel room.

 

\--

 

"you think your in control but your far from it" a voice said as Luna shook it off as Paul looked at her concerned.

"are you alright?" Paul asked as Luna shook her head.

"well, I do communicate with spirits, it was probably just a malicious one, you know, no big deal" Luna said not really paying it any mind.

"if your sure." Paul said as they got into a car and started driving, as he looked over at Luna worried at what he heard in Luna's mind.

\--

"so, I wasn't going to press it but I know theres another reason why you ran" Jonathan said as he closed the hotel door behind him.

"I don't particularly feel comfortable around everyone." Ava said as Jonathan went to sit next to her on the bed.

"I know, you think that your going to kill them. If you didn't leave, you probably would've been overcome by the bloodlust." Jonathan said

"when I went as far as you did, I killed a lot of people." Jonathan explained

"So what I'm lucky that I haven't killed my family yet?" Ava asked as she looked at him with black eyes scared.

"What am I suppose to do? How do I reverse this?" Ava asked as Jonathan looked at her with concern.

"well—" Jonathan started to say as Ava was suddenly ontop of Jonathan and kissing him as Ava stopped when she realized that Jonathan wasn't reciprocating.

"what's wrong?" Ava said as she pulled away as Jonathan looked up at her with a serious expression on his face as he pulled her off of him.

"when were you going to tell me that one of the people that you were running from was your mate?" Jonathan said with an angry look on his face.

"what? Just cause we're bonded—" Ava started to argue as Jonathan held up his hand.

"no, nothing you can say can make this better. He's your mate." Jonathan said as he got up from the bed.

"but—" Ava said as Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"I saw his face when you kissed me." Jonathan explained.

"he's the one that Luna saw in her visions back in the 1400s, he's the one that your suppose to be with not me." Jonathan explained as his hearing picked up a noise.

"I don't care about him, I want to be with you." Ava said as Jonathan shook his head as he laughed.

"I've heard about this in other species, but now I can say with all certainty that it is true." Jonathan said with a small smile.

"what are you talking about?" Ava asked

"sire bond" Jonathan said as Ava's eyes widened.

"what? No—" Ava started to say.

"yes, yes , yes. Considering that since you show little interest in your mate is a huge red flag." Jonathan said as Ava touched her hand to him.

"this is why. You made yourself into him...when you..hurt me." Ava said as Jonathan nodded his head.

"you know that wasn't me, I don't have an memory of that. I'm sorry" Jonathan said apologizing.

"I know, but it's kind of a reason why." Ava said as Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"but now that you know it was me you think you would go back to him. Which is why I know that this is a case of a sire bond, which for you isn't a good thing." Jonathan said as Ava rolled her eyes.

"why do you want me to go back to him so badly?" Ava asked as Jonathan simply smiled.

"long story, I can't ruin the plotline." Jonathan said simply as he looked into her eyes as his eyes dilated.

"you'll stop having feelings for me..." Jonathan said as he watched as Ava's eyes dilated as he heard a noise off in the distance.

"what great timing." Jonathan said "let's take you back to your mate." Jonathan said as Ava glared at him.

"you don't understand do you! I don't care about the bond, I don't care that he's my mate! I want to be away from them!" Ava yelled as Jonathan stood up and looked into her black eyes.

"well now you've finally cracked." Jonathan said as he snapped his fingers as Ava passed out on the spot as Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"I didn't want to have to do that, but it's the only way that I'm getting you out of here." Jonathan said as he picked up Ava's body and walked out of the hotel room.

\--

"what the hell did you do to me?" Ava asked as she came to, noticing that they were standing outside the hotel.

"You were ranting and possibly were going to lunge at me and bite me so I made you pass out." Jonathan said as Ava gave him a look of disbelief.

"having control over the timing of premonitions helps, which I can see that is something you don't have. It helps to have control when you think someone is going to kill you." Jonathan said as Ava stood up.

"I wasn't going to kill you." Ava said as Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"yes you had that thought in your head about killing me, which your not going to since they've come." Jonathan nodded in the directions to the spotlights that were headed in their direction.

"how did they—" Ava started to ask as Jonathan answered simply.

"he's your mate of course he knows where you are." Jonathan said as Ava glared at him.

"can't you let me finish one sentence without you butting in!" Ava shouted as anger started to boil in her as her eyes flashed red for a split second before returning back to black as the car stopped in front of them as Luna and Paul hopped out the car.

"two things, one...how to hell did you survive and two why the hell did you help him escape?" Luna asked the two of them.

"well, I have the power of resurrection, so even if you did stab me with the dagger in the heart I would still come back to life, because your were missing something mind you and she helped me because she was under the sire bond, which is now void." Jonathan said quickly as he saw Paul's eyes narrow.

"but that isn't as interesting as what's going on with you however" Jonathan said as he looked over at Luna.

"what? What is he talking about?" Paul asked Luna as she rolled her eyes.

"he's lying." Luna said as Jonathan shook his head.

"I'm not, I was just trying to get Ava back to you, see needs to be cleansed." Jonathan said as Ava had been slowly walking behind him as he looked to his side as took ahold of Ava before she could bite into him as he slammed her against the ground.

"see what I'm talking about, she needs to be cleansed or else she'll go after all of you!" Jonathan shouted as he held Ava to the ground as he looked at Paul.

"you can trust me, I promise. Look into my mind, my thoughts can't lie." Jonathan said as Paul eyes narrowed for a second as Paul suddenly was next to Jonathan helping him grab ahold of Ava.

"what are you doing? Why are you helping him?" Luna said in shock as she held her head in pain.

"her body wasn't cleansed before she came back. He's working his way in, quickly." Jonathan said as he looked at Luna as black substance began to ooze from Luna's ears.

"how are we suppose to get them back?" Paul said as Jonathan eyes changed as Ava grew slack as she stopped fighting.

"one down, one more to go." Jonathan said as he went to stand as they both looked at Luna as her eyes narrowed as her voice got deeper.

"you think you can stop me? I'm more powerful then you could ever think of." Luna said as she smirked at the two men as she twitched her finger as Ava's eyes opened as Luna laughed as Jonathan flashed to behind Luna as he went to grab ahold of her.

"your not as powerful as you think you are, yet." Jonathan says. "sorry that I have to do this luna, but it's so we can delay his arrival" Jonathan continues as he slams Luna's body against the ground as Luna's head makes contact with the ground as she looses consciousness.

"Ava, you don't want to do this." Paul said as he looked at her worried as she growled at him as she lunged at him.

"but what if I want to." Ava said with a smile as she lunged at him again, as Paul dodged it as Ava at the last minute took ahold of Paul's face as she looked at him as he felt a pulled sensation that felt like it was pulling his lifeforce right out of him as he screamed.

"No!" Jonathan shouted, distracting Ava as she looked over at Jonathan as Paul pulled free as Jonathan flashed behind her as he snapped Ava's neck.

"let's get them in the car so we can get them cleansed." Jonathan said as he grabbed Luna's body and went to put in the backseat.

"I have an inking at what's wrong with Ava, but what's with Luna? I heard her thoughts earlier and it sounded like another voice." Paul said as he grabbed Ava and looked down at her.

"her body wasn't properly cleansed like its suppose to be, so with her resurrection that allowed a spirit to work it's way into her body." Jonathan explained.

"sounds like that comes from experience." Paul said as he went to sit in the passenger seat of the car, holding Ava's body.

"don't worry about Ava, to get her back to normal it's a simple process, like the one for Luna, but both are going to have to go through some pain first." Jonathan explained as he looked at Paul with sad eyes.

"whatever will get them to be back to normal" Paul said as Jonathan started the car and drove them back to Luna's house.

\--

"what took you so long? What the hell did he do to them?" Dakota asked as Paul walked in the house carrying Ava's unconscious body as Jonathan walked in carrying Luna's.

"Luna went crazy and Ava kind of did to, but he knows how to fix them." Paul explained as everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"he's not going to hurt us. I've read his mind." Paul explained as everyone looked skeptically at Jonathan.

"we have the cleanse them, well detox Ava of the blood that she's ingested and cleanse Luna's body, since someone didn't do it before they put her soul back into her body." Jonathan said as he glared at Steve.

"yeah, I know I screwed up..." Steve said nervously as Paul looked at him.

"she tried to sick Ava on us to try and kill us out there. That's more than screwing up trust me." Paul said as his eyes flashed red as he took Ava's upstairs as Jonathan took Luna down into the basement as Dakota gave him a look.

"I have to gather some things for the cleansing ritual, and it's safer for us to keep her contained, which I have items to contain her in the basement." Jonathan explaind as he walked down into the basement as he placed her on a cot.

\--

"alright Luna time to get you cleansed." Jonathan said as he closed the basement door behind him as he turned on the light and saw that the basement was empty.

"of fucking course you would run" Jonathan said as his eyes flashed red as he opened the door and slammed it behind him.


	22. Chapter 22

4 months later...

Dear Diary,

I'm writing in you because, well Jonathan told me that I needed to. I love I'm starting off with the heavy stuff, but it's been a hell of a couple months since I was detoxed of the blood. That process was, well not pleasant at all.

\--

"what are you doing to me?" Ava said horrified as Paul looked down at her with sad eyes.

"we have to. It's the only thing that'll make you, you again." Paul replied as he held her arms down against the table as Dakota tied Ava's arms back with rope.

"thank god Luna spelled these before she went over the cuckoo's nest." Dakota said as Ava tried to move against them and remained unmoved as she struggled against the restraints.

"I'm sorry but you know that this is the only thing that has worked. It's worked before" Dakota said.

"you've had to do this before?" Paul asked as Dakota and Jonathan looked at each other.

"had to do this to both of them, eons ago." Dakota said as Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"you only were able to do it because I wrote the instructions down for the procedure before it happened." Jonathan said as he passed his hand over Ava's face as her eyes rolled in the back of her head as Paul looked down at her worried.

"it's so she won't feel it." Dakota explained as Jonathan took one of the spelled daggers in his hands and cut into Ava's wrists as Dakota passed him slivers of wood that he put into the slits that were on her wrists to prevent them from healing as the blood began to pool on her wrists and fell into the bowls that were resting on the floor.

"so bleeding her is supposed to help?" Paul asked

"it's kind of the only thing that can help" Jonathan said, "luckily it'll take about a day or so for the process to take effect."

\--

I heard everything that they were saying, even if he thought I couldn't feel any pain, I could feel the blood leave my body drip by drip as I felt like I was stuck inside my body. I wanted to scream but couldn't, I felt paralyzed.

"you're sure that she can't feel anything?" Paul asked as I felt his hand along moving a stray hair from my face.

"of course, I'm sure, I had to do this before." Dakota said as I heard her voice on the other side of me as I felt her check the slit in my wrists as she put the splints in further into my wrists.

\--

"I don't like that she hasn't woken up yet." Paul said as he sat next to Ava as she laid in bed not moving.

"it's only been an hour since I removed the splints, but hopefully she's herself again. Because I really don't want her trying to come after me like she did you." Dakota said in a joking tone as she started to laugh which faded when Paul looked up from Ava and glared at her.

"you think her coming after me is funny? She was sick and not in her right mind. Luna was or whatever that was tried to use her to try and kill me Dakota." Paul said in a stern voice as Dakota caught sight of Paul's eyes darkening.

"I'm sorry I thought I would lighten the mode, now I know not to bring any of that up again I'm sorry." Dakota said as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"god she can be annoying sometimes, how the hell did you put up with her for a year I'll never know" Ava croaked as Paul looked at Ava who was awake and had a small smile on her face.

"ok before I hug you, do you feel the urge to munch on me?" Paul said jokingly as they both laughed, as Paul stood up and hopped into the bed with her.

"I feel fine, normal actually. Which is saying something since a couple of days ago I tried to kill you, which by the way I'm really really sorry about that. If only I had known about Luna I wouldn't have run off with jonathan." Ava said with a frown as she thought about him and what had happened in the hotel room.

"well thanks to him your better, which is all that matters right now." Paul said as he rolled onto his side and held Ava closer to him as Ava smiled into Paul's neck content.

\--

Just when I thought that things were getting back to normal, with me finally feeling like myself again, everything turned again.


	23. Chapter 23

Dear Diary,

It's been awhile since I've written and for good reason, this next part is hard to talk about, which is exactly why I'm writing about it instead of talking to Jonathan about, because frankly I think he would more than love for me to talk about.

\--

"are you ok?" Paul asked Ava cautiously.

"what? Not used to me being, well me." Ava said with a laugh that was stifled as veins appeared under her eyes and she turned to face away from Paul.

"sorry. God I keep on just trying to eat food to curb the cravings but it's not working." Ava said as she took a deep breath to try and calm herself down as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips and she opened it angrily.

"so, food is going to help what's going on right now? Just because you got detoxed doesn't mean you have to go cold turkey, if you just have a little bit everyday and not go overboard again you'll learn to control it." Paul said in a hopefully voice as he wrapped his arms around Ava's waist, as she looked outside of the house.

"it's been a couple days since I woke up, you think I would be able to control it." Ava said frustrated as she put her hand into the bag on chips and put a couple in her mouth as Paul snuck his hand into the bag, as Ava moved her head to the side so she could look up at him with a mock glare as he popped a chip into his mouth and smiled down at her.

"look, you can't be like Dakota and not have a drop of blood." Paul said as Ava sighed.

"I know but I'm afraid I'll go darkside again and I don't want that to happen AGAIN" Ava replied as she rolled her eyes at the thought of the amount of times that it has already happened.

"we just start small and then go from there to see how much you handle." Paul said as Ava rolled her eyes.

"you sound so well adjusted that I wanna laugh. But that's also kinda scary." Ava pointed out as Paul pulled away from her and started opening drawers in the kitchen, until he stopped smiling down as he picked up a knife.

"Paul, what are you doing? You don't know how I'll react!" Ava shouted as Paul cut open his finger, as he looked at Ava's face as the black veins appeared under her eyes again at the smell of blood, as her eyes changed from their normal blue-green to red.

"come on, it's now or never, considered it's already starting to heal" Paul said as he nodded towards his finger.

Ava's only response was a growl as she was standing in front of the kitchen window one second and was in front of him the next, as she forcibly grabbed Paul's hand and licked his bleeding finger, as Ava moaned at the taste, her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

"I was just waiting for this to happen." Jonathan said as he leaned against the frame to the kitchen door with a smile on his face as he watched as Ava moved away from Paul with a hiss.

"what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be out with everyone else?" Paul asked with anger in his tone as he turned to face Jonathan.

"well for one thing everyone in this family hates me, and two, well I was just counting down the days before you would succumb. It's inevitable." Jonathan said as he looked directly at Ava as her eyes changed back to their bright blue-green color as she wiped the blood from her mouth, before she disappeared.

"seriously?" Paul said as he glared at Jonathan as he simply smiled.

"what? Don't like being watched?" Jonathan replied with a smirk as Paul landed a punch square into Jonathan's jaw that snaps his head back as Jonathan groans, while Paul steps back glaring at him.

"you were the one that said that to keep it from happening again that I was suppose to start out small with her. But, how the hell am I suppose to do that if you want even let me?" Paul said as Jonathan smiled.

"what can I say? I don't like seeing you with her, even this version of myself." Jonathan said as Paul rolled his eyes.

"good version my ass. You know that I only agreed to go along with your little plan back at that motel to get Ava better, not because I trust you at all, no matter what version of yourself you are. Because at the end of the day, you still hurt her, and I won't forget that ever." Paul said as his eyes flicked red just for the slightest second.

"wow, you've learned some control haven't you?" Jonathan said as he laughed.

"I mean, really that was a nice little sentiment, but your still taking advice from me aren't you? Not to mention what Ava did just before you came to save the day and all." Jonathan said as he raised a brow at Paul, as Paul went to raise his hand again to punch him, but he was already gone.

"I'm not taking advice from you anymore." Paul said as he furrowed his brows at the little comment that Jonathan said, probably on purpose.

\--

"Ava? Ava where are you?" Paul asked as he walked around the empty house until he heard a sound coming from the bathroom.

"Ava?" Paul said as he opened the door, and saw Ava leaning her head against the cold faucet as she turned the water on to run the sink clean.

"apparently my body isn't adjusting to the blood." Ava said quietly as she stood up and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"so Jonathan gone?" Ava asked as she pulled her blonde hair back into the ponytail as she looked at Paul's stone face.

"yes, but he mentioned something before he left. Something about the motel a couple of nights ago." Paul said as he saw her almost visibly get paler than how she already was due to the nausea.

"I was sick, I didn't know what I was doing." Ava said as she saw Paul's face fall even further, if that was even possible.

"Ava, tell me." Paul said as Ava sighed.

"I kind of tried to make a move on Jonathan." Ava said quickly.

"Ava..." Paul said as Ava stepped closer.

"Paul I was sick and not myself. Hello, I tried to make a pass at Jonathan." Ava said as she watched Paul's eyes narrow.

"you left with Jonathan, god knows how from Luna's house in the middle of the night after he came back to life. Even if you were not yourself, you made the decision to leave, to leave me." Paul said.

"no, he...he asked for me in the middle of the night." Ava tried to explain.

"yes, because he knew that he could manipulate you into getting him free and out of here." Paul replied as his eyes started getting darker.

"Paul, you have to believe me—" Ava started to say as Paul held up his hand stopping her from talking.

"even I know that that is hard to believe." Alpha Paul said to Ava.

"I thought that giving you blood would help the old you surface, but apparently not. Now that I'm thinking about it, you and Paul did rush into this relationship quickly." Alpha Paul said more to himself than to Ava.

"what are you talking about we're—" Ava started to say but stopped at the look he was giving her.

"yes, we're soul mates. I KNOW! But your both the same, both...too emotionally damaged to realize when you've gotten way over your heads. I mean I wouldn't be in existance if you didn't go so far off the reservation that you changed him. If he can't do it I will." Alpha Paul said as he looked away from her.

"what are you saying?" Ava asked as he looked at her stone-faced.

"I'm walking away, for the both of you." Alpha Paul said.

"maybe with some time apart you both will come to your senses." Alpha Paul continues as he turns to walk out of the bathroom as Ava stands alone in the bathroom as tears begin to fall, as she rans through the house, towards the garage.

"Paul..." Ava says when she opens the door to the garage and finds one of the cars missing, as the tears begin to fall, as she feels a hand on her shoulder, as she looks at it.

"maybe it was for the best." Jonathan said as Ava crumples in his arms as she cries into his shoulder.

\--

"It had to be done." Alpha Paul said as he drove away from Luna's house, as he felt a tugging at his heart as he brushed away a falling tear.

"if it had to be done, then why are you reacting so strongly?" Paul asked inside his head.

"because you wouldn't do it, so I had to even if it kills me. You both need time apart to gain perspective." Alpha Paul said as he pressed his foot further down, to go as far away from Canada as possible.


	24. Chapter 24

Dear Diary,

It's been a couple months since I've written. Since Paul left. The day after, Jonathan and I left Luna's house since it felt odd being there without her. I don't know if Jonathan is reading this after I get done writing in it, but I don't care. I miss Paul, I do. And I know that what Alpha Paul did was for the best, because we did getting into a relationship quickly, even if we have been together for a couple years now. I just hope that he's adjusting well, since everyone in my family pretty much up and left when they knew that I was okay due to Jonathan being around, which I understand. They don't trust him, frankly I'm watching myself around him to, I'm just waiting for him to up and change and be like how he was when he first reemerged back into my life but it hasn't happened yet.

When I'm not absorbed in trying to track Luna, I've caught word through the tabloids that Paul seems to already be in a relationship with someone, which I have to say was fast, but even before I was with him I knew that he was the type of person that was about being in a relationship, when he wasn't having one night stands with girls that he would pickup after concerts, that is. No, I'm not writing it in a condescending way, I'm just writing the truth, ok maybe a little condescending since like that was quick.

\--

"Ava what are you doing?" Jonathan asked as Ava stopped writing.

"doing what you've asked me to do since Paul left, write." Ava said as she dropped the pen out of her hand as it thudded against the journal pages, as Ava turned and looked behind her at Jonathan.

"oh cause from where I'm standing it looked like you were slowly getting pissed off." Jonathan said in his English accent that in Ava's eyes made anything his said sounded more eloquent, which just pissed her off more.

"oh shut up!" Ava said as she got up from her chair and walked out of the room as Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"you were looking at those tabloids, weren't you?" Jonathan asked as he appeared behind Ava as she walked into the kitchen, as she didn't reply.

"I'm taking your silence as a yes." Jonathan said as he opened the fridge and grabbed a blood bag as he popped off the top and started drinking from it, as he closed the fridge and he was met with Ava's glaring face.

"yes I saw the tabloids. what have I told you about drinking around me?" Ava asked as veins appeared under her eyes as she clenched her jaw at the smell of the blood.

"What? I'm not going to just stop because you've decided to go cold turkey. And you know its just going to keep Paul in your head if you keep on buying those trashy magazines." Jonathan said in a slight scolding tone.

"why the hell did I stay with you exactly?" Ava asked more to herself than to Jonathan.

"because you think I'm adorable" Jonathan said as Ava growled.

"your anything but, believe me." Ava said as she turned away as she opened up one of the magazines that had been in a stack on the kitchen counter.

"well the girl on his arm looks very, intriguing." Jonathan said over Ava's shoulder.

"it could be probably for press purposes, since I hear that they are struggling with the album and everything." Ava said as she aimlessly starting flipping through the magazine.

"where did you hear that exactly?" Jonathan said as he took a small sip from his blood bag.

"ace, he called a couple days ago. He gives me updates now and then since he's still technically on contract with them for promotional purposes with the album, despite the fact that he doesn't play at note in it." Ava said with an angry flip of a magazine page, as the phone rang and she went to grab it, but Jonathan grabbed it before she could as Ava rolled her eyes.

"hello Ace." Jonathan said as he smiled as Ava as he handed the phone over to her.

"what the hell." Ace said on the phone.

"yeah I know." Ava said with a sigh as she shooed Jonathan away so she could have some space to talk to Ace.

"so, what's up?" Ava asked.

"I'm guessing you saw the magazines?" Ace asked rhetorically.

"are you just calling to rub your successful relationship with my cousin in my face?" Ava asked as she heard Ace sigh over the line.

"no, I'm sorry that you two split up, he told me about it" Ace said as Ava groaned.

"you realize that there are two sides to every story right?" Ava said sarcastically as Ace laughed.

"oh trust me I know. What I'm calling about is that you need to come back, I don't care if you've broken up. Seriously I'm not joking, Paul is not doing well." Ace said as Ava heard the change in his tone.

"really because from what I'm seeing in the magazines is that he's doing really great after the breakup." Ava said as she sighed.

"where are you guys at?" Ava said as she quickly grabbed a pen and paper as she wrote down the address that Ace relayed to her.

"come soon, please." Ace said before the line went dead as Ava hung up the phone as she went to look at the address and saw that the paper was gone.

"so, looks like we're going on a road trip how fun." Jonathan said as he looked up from the paper with a smile on his face.


	25. Chapter 25

"you've got to be fucking kidding me!" Ava said as Dakota sighed.

"I know, he's a wonderful actor, when he's sober." Dakota said as they both look over at the bed where Ace was snoring very loudly.

"he led me here under false pretenses, if he was awake I would smack him upside the head." Ava said as Dakota looked over at Jonathan who was reclining on a chair and was going to poke at Ace.

"you touch him, you die" Dakota said as Jonathan quickly snapped back from Ace.

"so he's fine with the blonde bimbo then." Ava said as Dakota made a face.

"what?" Ava asked as Dakota sighed.

"I don't know I mean I don't know what he's doing to sustain himself, so Ace might be right." Dakota said as she maintained eye contact with Jonathan.

"Can't you just touch him to weaken him." Dakota said as she narrowed her eyes at him as Jonathan stuck his toungue out at her.

"I'm here to help. Since Ava and Paul separating means changing the future and that can't happen." Jonathan said as he was suddenly in front of the two women as he grabbed Dakota's arm as her eyes changed to pure white.

"oh shit, yeah I understand." Dakota said simply as she pulled her hand away from Jonathan's as she smiled at Ava.

"that is definitely something I want actually come true." Dakota said as Ava glared at them both.

"and you can't tell me cause it will 'ruin the vision' right, I got it." Ava said as Dakota shook her head.

"trust me, me seeing Jonathan being team paula is more shocking trust me." Dakota said with a laugh.

"team paula? Paul and ava?" Ava asked Dakota with a shocked expression.

"well it was either that or paulva, but that is way too damn close to vulva to be honest with you." Dakota said in all seriousness as Ava was waiting for her cousin's face to break out into a laugh but it didn't.

"oh, that's kinda disturbing that you took the time to figure out a ship name." Ava said as she knew that she wouldn't ever forget that.

"well if we are trying to not fuck up the future, we might as well get going. ACE GET THE HELL UP! It's time to get Paul's ass back into this relationship!" Dakota screamed as Ace popped up in the bed startled.

"what? What? Paul? Where's paul?" Ace stammered as Dakota rolled her eyes.

"exactly, we're going to see him. You said that he told you he was going out with Donna right?" Dakota said as Ava groaned at the mention of the woman's name.

"can we refrain from actually saying her name, cause it's going to be enough for me to see this chick face to face." Ava said in disgust.

\--

"you realize it's been forever that I've seen you!" Ace slurred as Jonathan rolled his eyes as he touched Ace's forehead, and Ace blinked.

"thank you." Ava said as she sat in the front of the jeep as Dakota drove.

"no kidding if I had that ability that would be the number 1 power I would be using around him." Dakota said as Ace settled back in the back seat with Jonathan.

"thanks for sobering me up." Ace said as he held up his hand for a high five.

"your going to be holding up that hand for awhile buddy." Jonathan said as Ace slowly lower his hand.

"you are a jackass." Ace said as he glared at him as Dakota and Ava tried to not laugh as they continued driving on to where Paul was at.

\--

"Stanley Bert Ei—" Ava started to shout as Jonathan quickly turned to stop her as she pulled a dagger from her coat.

"seriously?" Dakota said shocked at her younger cousin.

"what? He can resurrect him if it's required." Ava said nodded towards Jonathan, who rolled his eyes.

"how about I go up to him and talk to him instead of you all coming up and surprising him." Ace said as everyone in the group looked at him shocked.

"what? I can articulate plans, when I'm sober." Ace said with a roll of his eyes as he walked away from them and into the club to go find out where Paul was sitting at, leaving Jonathan, Dakota and Ava standing alone.

"well might as well get some drinks while we are waiting and dance to this music." Ava said as she quickly started walking through the crowd.

"What the hell? Wait for us!" Dakota said as she started to follow her through the crowd as Jonathan rolled his eyes as he was standing next to Ava in a second.

"what are you doing using your powers out in the open?" Ava asked in a shocked whisper.

"all these people are interested in having a good time, they didn't see a thing." Jonathan said as he snapped his fingers as a drink appeared in his hand that he started to sip from.

"your going to probably need one of these if your really going to talk to him. I can feel that your nervous." Jonathan added as Ava sighed.

"I know it's going to be hard to talk to him, but if it wasn't for Ace—" Ava said as Jonathan shook his head.

"he was telling the truth about the band, I've been reading some stuff. Concerts haven't been exactly sold out since the evil version of myself kidnapped you a year ago." Jonathan explained.

"plus, I think at some point you were going to give any reason to confront her anyhow."Jonathan said as he smiled looking past Ava.

"looks like Ace found Paul's table." Jonathan said as Ava looked behind her and saw that Ace was waving them down next to a less than please looking Paul.

"great" Ava said with a sigh as she took the drink that Jonathan had in his hand and gulped it down quickly before placing the glass down on the bar.

"let's get this over with, shall we." Ava said as Jonathan held his arm out for her to take as they reappeared next to the table that Paul and his date, Donna were sitting at.

"long time no see Paulie" Jonathan said, in a heavier English accent as he patted Paul's shoulder as Paul glared at Jonathan's hand.

"so, these were the people that I've been hearing so much about. Ace was just pointing you out to me." Donna said as she looked at the three of them with her bright blue eyes as she smiled at them.

"dear god kill me with that sickening smile" Ava thought mentally as she couldn't help but stare at Paul and then clenched her jaw when her eyes traveled to his hand that was across the table holding Donna.

"you know what I'm going to see what band is playing." Ava said aloud as they all looked at her before she walked off, and stood with a couple other people that were listening to the all girl band, Dream as their sign said that was behind them, as Ava smiled.

"you know that I heard that right? Your thought." Paul said from behind Ava.

"I don't care." Ava said as she watched the band. "looks like it didn't take that long for you to get over me." Ava continued as Paul was silent as he went to stand next to her.

"I just started dating again, and trust me it wasn't my own doing. Gene kinda forced me into it." Paul said with a slight smile.

"really? Didn't think that Gene had the time now with him going Hollywood." Ava said with a smile.

"god I know! Should've seen it coming to." Paul said with a shake of his head as they both laughed.

"you know Ace called, said that you guys weren't doing good." Ava said as she touched his shoulder.

"concerts aren't getting sold out like they used to be, and with where Gene is, getting songs written and recorded is kinda fucked." Paul said as he looked from the band that was playing and at Ava.

"you know why Gene had to force me to date? I wouldn't get out of bed. And the other me was nagging so much." Paul explained trying to not make it seem so bad.

"Ace said that he was worried about you? Should I be worried about you? Because I came to check up on you, not to see my competition." Ava added at the end that made Paul smiled wide.

"oh, so Donna's your competition?" Paul asked as Ava rolled her eyes.

"I mean really? You think she is? Don't ignore the question. Should I be worried about you? How are you sustaining yourself?" Ava asked in a low tone.

"Oh, that's what your worried about? Your uncle has been giving me blood almost every week." Paul explained as Ava rolled her eyes.

"well now I know where he is right here in New York." Ava said as Paul gave Ava a look.

"wait, when I left, they all left too?" Paul asked.

"yeah, apparently they were so team Paul." Ava said as she clenched her jaw in frustration.

"You know that's probably because of Jonathan." Paul replied

"oh I know, they hate him, and right now I don't blame them." Ava said as she looked behind her at Jonathan who was sitting in the booth now with Dakota, Ace and Donna.

"I know this might sound odd. But have you thought about rejoining the band? I mean I understand if you don't want to." Paul asked as Ava looked from Paul's face at back at the band, Dream.

"I think I need a little time, to dedicate myself to something that I feel passionate. Don't take offence to that cause I know that you need help, but I what I could do is give some advice, be like a consultant." Ava said as Paul smiled.

"I understand. I'll talk it over with Gene. If you need any help with your idea, let me know." Paul said as he moved towards Ava.

"can I hug you or?" Paul asked as Ava sighed and looked up at him.

"come here, we're good. What Alpha Paul said was right we need some time apart to gain perspective." Ava said as she wrapped her arms around Paul as he did the same.

"yeah I know." Paul replied as Ava pulled away, but slipped something to him.

"My address, if you need anything." Ava said with a smile as Paul looked at it.

"You've been here in New York this entire time?" Paul asked rhetorically.

"what can I say? I only wanna be found when I want to be." Ava said as Paul slipped the paper into his jeans pocket.

"thanks, I might drop by soon. I'll call first though. You know Ace missed you. And I hope what your thinking about doing works out." Paul whispered into Ava's ear before walking through the crowd that had gathered to watch the band Dream, who were finishing up their set.

Ava looked behind her and saw that Paul went back to sit with Donna as it seemed that Jonathan was saying his goodbyes as he went to look for Ava through the crowd, as Ava caught sight of a door that was just next to the stage that she walked through, and was met with the band members of Dream just coming offstage.

"who are you? Your not suppose to be back here?" one the of members said.

"well it's your lucky day then isn't it, I'm looking for a band to promote and manage, and you seem to be the perfect fit for me." Ava said as the rest of the band stopped walking away.

"what do you know about managing and promoting a band? Do you have a card?" one of the members asked.

"no, but I have enough experience myself doing that for a band that I am a member of." Ava said aloud as she thought, "technically I am still apart of the band, even if I'm just helping Paul with songs."

"what band exactly?" one of them asked.

"oh, you might know the band, maybe. KISS actually." Ava said with a smile as she saw the look of recognition on each woman's face.

"your Ava, the Ava?" one of the members said as Ava smiled.

"so, are you guys in or what? Cause I know that your getting screwed on whatever contract your signed too." Ava said as she thought to herself, "with just the right person behind these women I think they could be big."


	26. Chapter 26

"I think you should come down to the studio, I know Gene's missed you." Paul said sarcastically as Ava smiled.

"I don't know if me popping in is such a good thing, even me being with you right now, in fact." Ava said as she was looking over lyrics.

"why because of Donna? She's off somewhere in a play, or a movie, I honestly can't keep track." Paul said as Ava laughed.

"you say that now, but I'm more than sure that she doesn't like me. I could sense it back at that club months ago." Ava said as she swiped her red pen over as she looked in her peripheral vision and saw that Paul was rolling his eyes.

"anyhow, how is my uncle doing? Since you see him every week, which I am surprised about he isn't the New York type you know, more Arizona." Ava said with a smile as they both looked at each other and laughed.

"no kidding. He's good, I guess I mean he just checks in with me, gives me blood, we talk a bit and then he leaves. But he stays just long enough to tell me that I don't get back with you, that I'll regret it and that I'll fuck up the future. Which by the way what is up with everyone in your family saying that?" Paul asked as Ava shook her head.

"I don't know, trust me if I did I would tell you. But I guess that's the point, we aren't supposed to know everything that's supposed to happen, I mean apparently they've all seen this vision of something that won't happen if we aren't together." Ava explained.

"I know it's annoying." Paul said as he shook his head as he started to write on a piece of paper, when the phone rang.

"I bet you it's Donna, five bucks!" Ava shouted as Paul rolled his eyes as he picked up the phone.

"Hi Paul, it's Donna" Ava heard over the phone as she smiled widely as she mouthed "I told you!" to Paul as he rolled his eyes as he stood up from the couch that he had been sitting on as he took a couple steps away.

"hey, how's the...god I forgot what are you doing exactly. Are you auditioning for a movie or a show?" Paul asked as he heard a sigh from the Donna.

"Paul, how many times do I have to tell you? I got cast in a tv show." Donna whined as Ava rolled her eyes and mimed hanging herself as Paul glared at her.

"sorry I forgot, your just always off auditioning for stuff." Paul said as he didn't get an answer and listened as the dial tone was going off as he walked back over to the receiver and slammed the phone down angrily.

"wow that didn't go well did it?" Ava said as she quickly went back to going over lyrics for the album that Paul was single-handedly trying to write.

"I think you should go." Paul said quietly as he went to sit down on the couch.

"you sure?" Ava asked, feeling the frustration radiation off of him.

"yeah, I'm not in the mood to work on the album right now." Paul said as he leaned back on the couch, as Ava grabbed the pages of lyrics and stood up.

"alright, you know where I am, and my number, so if you want to call me or come over you can." Ava said as she put her hand on Paul's shoulder.

"trust me when I say this, even though I don't like her, if you just wait a bit and call her back tomorrow and just listen I think you guys will be good." Ava said knowing that she was saying this for Paul, not believing in what she said at all about Donna, since in her eyes Donna was a whiny bitch.

"I guess. Thanks, I'll probably call you sometime this week to see how your doing on the proofreading." Paul said as Ava took the stack of papers in her hands and walked out of Paul's apartment, as Paul massaged his temples as he sighed.

"good she's gone, now I can really bitch at you." Alpha Paul said inside Paul's head as he sighed.

"seriously?" Paul said aloud.

"yes! I told her that you need time to gain perspective, not to find the first blonde and get together with it!" Alpha Paul shouted.

"what am I supposed to do? She says that she's fine with how we are now." Paul said as he practically heard Alpha Paul roll his eyes.

"you really think she means that? She said it herself she doesn't like Donna, because she knows that she's supposed to be with us, but she's going to wait until you come to that realization and stop messing around with this Donna chick. Ava went as far as to not rejoin the band, shes off being a manager and producing that all female band, but we both know that she wants to be with us." Alpha Paul said as Paul sighed.

"you don't think that I haven't thought about that?" Paul said as he heard silence in his head as he picked up the phone again and redialed Donna's number.

"hey, sorry about earlier. I just spaced." Paul admitted.

"of course you did, because your still hung up on Ava aren't you?" Donna asked.

"what? What does Ava have to do—" Paul started to say.

"really? She doesn't have anything to do with us being distant? Was she at your place today 'helping you with your album'?" Donna asked sarcastically.

"what does that suppose to mean exactly? You know that she helping out with the album when she has free-time from producing Dream's record and trying to set up gigs for them." Paul explained as Donna sighed.

"well just letting you know that you won't see my face around until you stop associating with her. I mean what do you expect me to think when you were in a relationship with that girl?" Donna said with a tone in her voice at the word girl as she hung up on Paul, as Paul looked at the phone as he heard laughing in his head.

"what did I tell you? Your suppose to be with Ava not that whiny bimbo." Alpha Paul said in a scolding tone as Paul slammed the phone back down as he caught a glimpse of his reflection in a nearby mirror and saw that his eyes were bright red, as he stomped over to the fridge and pulled out a blood bag and drank from it.

"how do you expect to be with her anyhow when we aren't human anyhow. I mean, that is if Donna wasn't a whiny conniving bitch and all. You know we are supposed to be with Ava." Alpha Paul said as Paul closed his eyes and downed the rest of the blood bag, before he threw it into the trash.

"she's with Jonathan and—" Paul started to say as Alpha Paul scoffed at him.

"no shes not. The entire time that she was here she was thinking about you, but you were too busy thinking about Donna to hear."Alpha Paul said as he relayed Ava's thoughts to Paul.

"shes not staying with him, he's just coming around." Paul said to himself, realizing.

"yeah, even that version of him knows that you two are supposed to be together, he's only staying around to give her support with her, life decision, since everyone else bailed." Alpha Paul explained as Paul leaned against the kitchen counter thinking.

"so are we going? Are you going to spend another night moping?" Alpha Paul asked as Paul looked at the address that Ava had written down for him months back at the club, as he grabbed his keys.

"you better be right about this." Paul said as his eyes changed color as he smiled before leaving the apartment.


	27. Chapter 27

Ava walked up the stairs to her apartment in Manhattan, New York. She came to New York to find an apartment for when the band was recording albums in New York. The one thing that she knew was that she wanted to avoid looking at any apartments that went near Central Park or Fifth Avenue because of the blatant anti-Semitism of the area due to the problem that Paul found out about quickly when he had looked at apartments in New York a few years earlier.

As she thought back on that, she continued walking up the stairs carrying bags of groceries in both hands and juggling her keys to her apartment and her convertible, as a memory of Paul laughing about her idea of even owning a car in New York because as he put it "what's the point of having one, if everyone walks to get to places or takes a taxi."

Ava laughed to herself as she finally came to her floor and walked up to her apartment, as she set down her grocery bags and put the key into the door and smiled as she hurried the scurrying of paws on the linoleum flooring as the dogs started to bark from the inside of the apartment.

"shhh! It's just me guys!" Ava said as she turned the key in the door and opened it as she quickly took the keys out and brought the groceries it, which was quite a task due to both of her dogs, Zoey and Stella, who were both mutts trying to tackle her.

"guys, I know you can smell the treats, but come on, give me some room to move!" Ava said as she laughed at both dogs expressions on their faces, as they both tilted their heads to the side, almost as if they were trying to understand what she was saying.

Ava looked out the door, and saw the beautiful sunset and smiled.

"what do you guys think? You think I'll make it in time before the sun sets?" Ava asked both dogs, knowing that she wouldn't get a response as her eyes changed from their normal blue-green to a glowing pink as she began to race the setting sun trying to get everything done that she needed to before she could settle down for the night: laundry, feeding the dogs, tidying up the apartment. After only a couple of minutes had passed as Ava stopped and sat down as she looked out at the window and saw that the sun finally had set as her eyes flashed, once and then twice as the glowing disappeared from her eyes, and was replaced with their normal blue-green, as she sat back into the chair.

"see, I told you I could do it! I always beat the sun." Ava said to her dogs that were too busy eating to even look at her as a response.

"fine, just eat your food, but know that your owner is awesome." Ava said with a smile as she scooted her chair into the table and picked up a fork and started to eat the dinner that she prepared while looking over a copy of the band, Dream's contract that they had sent to her a couple of days ago to look over, hoping to find a lieu pole so Ava could take them on as her first clients.

As she finished up her dinner of chicken and rice she put the bowl in the sink, and went towards the counter and saw out of her peripheral vision, both dogs eyes were on her.

"I know your looking at me. What do you want a treat?" Ava asked as she turned to look at both of her dogs, and struggled to not laugh at the expectant expressions on both their faces at getting a treat.

"whose a good girl? Whose a good doggie?" Ava asked as her voice got into dog mom mode as she grabbed a couple of dog treats from a container on the counter and turned back towards the dogs and saw that they were already sitting.

"you girls are just too good, too good." Ava said as she threw both treats in the air as both dogs caught them in mid air.

"girls, mom is taking a shower" Ava said as she scratched both dogs behind the ears, before walking to the bedroom to grab some comfy clothes to change into, and then walked into the bathroom, stripped herself of her clothes and she hopped into the hot shower.

—-

Just as Ava was getting out of the shower, ten minutes after getting in, she thought she heard a noise as she wrapped a fluffy towel around her body, and then proceeded to wrap her long, thick blonde hair into a towel as well as she stood for just a second in silence waiting for the dogs to bark.

"hmmm....guess I was hearing things?" Ava said to herself out loud as she proceeded to put on underwear, a pair of old sweatpants and an old kiss t-shirt as she grabbed her hairbrush and started to brush out her hair, as she noticed that the dogs' ears both perked up at a noise that she couldn't hear, as she saw both dogs get up from where they were laying in the apartment and walked towards the door, sat down and wagged their tails.

"Is someone at the door girls?" Ava asked rhetorically as a knock at the door followed, as Ava noticed that the dogs didn't bark like they usually did when someone came to the door.

Ava, always cautious, took a dagger from out of the bookshelf that was next to the door, and placed it behind her back as she checked the peephole on the door.

"Even if it's a human I can still do some damage with it if I need to." Ava thought to herself as she looked into the peephole and sighed as she let the tension that she had in her body go as she opened the door.

"Paul, what are you doing here? I was just over at your house a couple hours ago." Ava said as she stepped to the side to let Paul into her apartment, as she closed the door behind him.

"I know, but he convinced me that I should come and see you." Paul said as he looked at her with a serious expression on his face, as Ava noticed that he looked down for a second and had an odd expression on his face.

"are you ok? Because I'm feeling your discomfort, did I do something when I was over at your apartment?" Ava asked as she noticed that Paul looked her up and down and sighed, as he searched for words.

"I just going to say it, um...your chest...is—" Paul started to say but ended up stammering about, as Ava looked down at her shirt and saw that her nipples were definitely showing through the t-shirt that she was wearing, since she neglected to put on a bra.

"shit sorry!" Ava said as she quickly crossed over her chest as she walked into her bedroom, took off her t-shirt really quickly and put on the bra, as Paul stood in the entryway of the apartment and looked around as the dogs sat by his feet and proceeded to wag their tails and started whining to get his attention as he looked down at the two dogs and smiled as he went to scratch both dogs behind their ears.

"how did you manage to rent this apartment with them?" Paul asked as Ava walked out of her bedroom as she was pulling the t-shirt down.

"well I managed to talk to manager and persuade him of course. But I do have to make sure that they stay quiet just so none of the neighbors complain." Ava said as they both laughed.

"so, why are you here? Other than alpha paul talking you into it?" Ava asked as Paul sighed.

"I was thinking after you left—" Paul started as Ava smiled.

"You mean after Donna laid into you right?" Ava finished as she smiled wider as Paul sighed.

"god, I mean I know I've only known her for a couple months but she can just be so..." Paul stopped as he was searching for a word.

"bitchy, conniving, manipulative" Ava listed off as Paul glared at her.

"do you wanna know why I am came here or should I go?" Paul asked as Ava shook her head.

"no, come on, sit down." Ava said gesturing towards the couch as Paul walked toward it and sat down, as the dogs proceeded to lay down next to him, as Ava walked to the fridge.

"do you want anything?" Ava asked as she opened up the fridge.

"got any blood?" Paul asked as he looked over at Ava and saw her glare over the fridge door at him.

"ha ha very funny. You know I went cold turkey off of it, which I might add I'm doing very well, no cravings at all. But, I'll ask again, would you like anything?" Ava asked again.

"water would be good." Paul said as Ava grabbed two bottles of water and closed the fridge as she walked towards the couch, and sat down next to Paul and passed him a bottle of water.

"so, explain, cause I was going to pour myself a glass of wine before you knocked." Ava said with a small smile as she watched as Paul opened the bottle of water and drank from it, as she felt her mouth go dry as she watched his adam's apple bob.

"well I went cold turkey not just on the blood" Ava thought to herself as she swallowed dryly as she saw almost of a ghost of a smile on Paul's lips as he put the cap back on the water bottle.

"Maybe now isn't the best time to talk about it actually..." Paul trailed off.

"tell me now, cause I know you want to tell me something. So out with it!" Ava said as she playfully gripped Paul's shoulders and shook him as they both laughed.

"ok, I was thinking about you, and how your very different from Donna." Paul said as he smiled at her.

"well, that's obvious. She's Donna, the actress, model, platinum blonde, blue eyed. What more could you want?" Ava asked with a roll of her eyes as she felt Paul's hands suddenly on her shoulders.

"you, I want you." Paul said as he leaned down to kiss Ava as the dogs who had fallen asleep between Paul and Ava jumped up and started barking at the door as it opened, as Ava's eyes grew wide with shock, as Paul couldn't stop staring out at the balcony where he thought he saw a pair of eyes looking in on them.

–

"you said that you saw them? How are they?" Luna asked of her apprentice Vivian.

"they seem happy. But they aren't together, he's with some actress, his other side is trying to persuade him to be with her again. Ava is still trying to find you." Vivian listed off as Luna sighed.

"I knew that would happen but I wasn't able to warn them about that because stupid Uncle Steve just had to fuck up my resurrection and not clean my body correctly. So the stupid whisperer had to work his way in. I would kill to have more than a couple minutes of consciousness." Luna said as she looked at her apprentice.

"I could always make myself known to either of them, let them know where you are..." Vivian thought aloud.

"that can't happen, he'll kill them, he wants to ruin what is already planned of the future, that and stealing souls, and you know that if he got anywhere near them he would steal their souls from them, especially since they are immortal." Luna explained as Vivian nodded.

"I understand, I'll keep my presence concealed until the time is right." Vivian said as she disappeared just as Luna blinked as she smiled a sinister smile.

"The longer I'm inside of you, you know it makes you stronger. I can't wait until I come face to face with your friends and suck their souls right from them, it's going to be so much fun." The whisperer said as it looked at its reflection in the mirror as it started fixing Luna's black hair as the reflection of Luna's face didn't smile back.

"I'm not letting you get that far, trust me I going to get your ass out of me if it's the last thing I do." Luna said as the whisperer smiled back.

"I can't wait to see you try." The whisperer replied to the reflection as it changed Luna's eyes to pure black.


	28. Chapter 28

Paul looked out at the balcony confused as he narrowed his eyes trying to see again to eyes that peered into the apartment, as the sound of the door knob turning brought him back to reality, as Ava pulled away from Paul, just as Donna walked into the door, ready for a fight, as Ava's dogs began barking at her.

"I knew you would try and go back to her." Donna said, as she fixed her blue eyes on the pair that were sitting next to each other on the couch.

"how do you know where I live?" Ava asked as she got up from the couch and grabbed the dogs, who were still barking at Donna, who stayed in the doorway glaring at Paul.

"how are you even here? Your supposed to be filming that tv show." Paul said surprised at Donna actually being in New York, as he looked over and saw Ava practically dragging both dogs by their collars into her bedroom, and shut the door behind them.

"I didn't tell you over the phone because I wanted to surprise you. But when I was on the phone with you earlier I was already in New York. I got some time off and wanted to spend some time with you. I got to the apartment and saw that you weren't at home, and saw the address that was on the kitchen counter and it led me here." Donna explained as she narrowed her eyes at Paul.

"so my question is, is why are you here?" Donna asked as she looked from Paul to Ava, who both had straight faces.

"I called him, because I'm looking over a contract for a band that I might be managing and knew that he had to deal with this type of situation and I thought he could help me find a lieu pole in the contract." Ava lied effortlessly, despite the fact that it is was half-true, since Ava was looking over the contract before Paul came over and professed his renewed love for her. As Ava was explaining the situation, she saw Paul exhale in her peripheral vision.

"oh, well than, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I should be happy that while I'm away that your with Paul than shouldn't I." Donna said in an odd tone as she smiled widely at Ava, as Ava internally screamed at the utter fakeness of the woman standing in front of her, as Ava faked yawned.

"well we might as well leave Ava, she looks absolutely tired, I mean look at those dark circles and puffy eyes." Donna said with a small smile at Ava, as Ava smiled back, until Donna turned towards Paul, as he looked from Ava to Donna and slowly got up from the couch.

"yeah it is getting pretty late and I have to get up early to work on the album." Paul said as he and Donna started to walk out the door, as Donna turned around.

"by the way,if you want to know a way to help those, cool cucumber slices under the eyes works." Donna said in a snide tone, as Paul practically pulled Donna out of the house before she could say anything else to Ava, as Ava closed the apartment door, as Paul looked back at Ava.

"you owe me!" Ava mouthed to Paul, before she closed the apartment door and locked it, as she walked back to her bedroom to let the dogs out.

"can you believe her, 'dark circles and puffy eyes'" Ava said as she imitated Donna as she grumbled.

"if it wasn't night-time her ass would've been flying out of that window 5 stories down." Ava said as she walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine and went to go grab a glass when she saw how much was left, shrugged and just took the cork off the bottle and started drinking straight from it, as she walked to her bedroom and nursed her bottle of wine while watching some MTV before she went to bed.

\--

"why did you pull me away? I was just letting her know how she could deal with her eye issues." Donna said as Paul sighed.

"being honest here ok, but I have a feeling you said that to her because you were pissed." Paul said internally wincing, because he couldn't come up with a better response than that on the fly.

"your right I was angry. I think we need to talk about your relationship with Ava." Donna said as Paul opened the door to his apartment building, as he sighed, knowing that this eventually was going to happen.

"how about we wait until we get up to my apartment, and then we'll talk about it." Paul said as he clicked the up button for the elevator, and walked into the one that opened up first, as Donna followed, as they proceed to stand in silence in the elevator as it ascended.

Once the elevator made it to the floor where Paul's apartment was, the elevator opened and they proceeded to walk down to where his apartment was, Donna's eyebrows furrowed as they got closer.

"who is that by your door?" Donna asked as Paul sighed.

"just an old friend, he comes by once in awhile to check up." Paul lied

"yeah old friend, that just comes up to visit once in awhile, more like once a week to give you blood and pester you about your relationship with this Donna chick." Alpha Paul snidedly commented in Paul's head, as Paul sighed as they walked up to the apartment.

"hey! How've you been!" Steve said with a smile on his face, that was more than partially concealed by his beard that covered his mouth and chin, as he fixed the hat that always sat ontop of his head.

"um...this is my girlfriend Donna, Donna, this is Steve." Paul said introducing the two, as Steve shook Donna's hand.

"nice to meet you." Donna said, as she watched as the slightly older man embraced her boyfriend, clearly taking him by surprise, as Paul was slow on hugging him back.

"you weren't waiting long were you?" Paul asked as they both pulled away after about 3 seconds of hugging.

"no, just got here." Steve as he shifted the way he was standing, as Paul opened the door to his apartment, as Donna walked inside.

"do you want to come in?" Donna asked as Steve shook his head.

"no, I just came here to check-in on Paul." Steve said as Donna nodded her head and walked into the apartment, as Paul closed the door behind her.

"really? You had to come now?" Paul asked as Steve rolled his eyes.

"if it weren't for me you my friend would be going bat-shit crazy." Steve said as he moved to the side revealing a mini cooler that was full of blood.

"you know you never said how I would repay you back for this. You really didn't have to do this." Paul said as Steve handed him the cooler.

"yeah, well you know, eventually your going to dump the dumb the blonde bimbo and go back to my niece. It's fate." Steve said with a wide smile.

"what's up with him. Ever since we left Ava, and he shows up out of the blue and just starts giving us blood. Something's up." Alpha Paul said inside Paul's head as he looked at Steve, thankful that he didn't have the ability to hear his mental thoughts.

"so no, I'm just doing you a favor, since I know how it can be being deprived of blood, it's a horrible feeling." Steve said as his went from smiling wide, to suddenly very serious, as his face fell.

"oh, well thanks for...the blood." Paul said awkwardly as Steve passed Paul the cooler.

"remember drop it off at the same drop off spot tomorrow, same time as always and I'll pick it up." Steve said as Paul nodded.

"I know. Have you gone to visit Ava yet since she got here?" Paul asked as he saw Steve slightly narrow his eyes at the mention of Ava's name.

"no, she wouldn't want to see me." Steve said as he shifted his weight from foot to foot like a human.

"he's never done that before, why is he trying to act more like a human? Even when I met him he liked being immortal." Alpha Paul thought in Paul's head, in a questioning tone.

"So, I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Steve said as his hand shot out for Paul to take, almost in a robotic way.

"yeah, tomorrow." Paul said as he shook his hand, as he gasped at what he saw from the contact, as he pulled his hand away.

"are you ok?" Steve asked concerned as Paul took a step back.

"yeah, it was nothing, I think it was because your hand was cold." Paul lied as he turned to open the apartment door and looked behind him and saw that Steve was gone.

Paul walked into his apartment and heard the shower running, as the telephone started to ring. Paul toed off both his boots that he was wearing before he walked across the hardwood flooring of his apartment, as he picked up the telephone.

"hello" Paul said as his eyebrows furrowed together as he heard rambling on the other line.

"Ava? Calm down. Try and talk slowly ok..." Paul said as he heard Ava take a deep breath.

"it's steve. You know how you said that he's been here in New York for a couple months now. He hasn't been in New York, he's with my cousins in Connecticut." Ava said almost in one breath.

"what? That can't be...he was just here." Paul said slowly trying to process the information that Ava told him.

"well that wasn't him, because Ace just called me from his place and filled me in on my family's whereabouts and I heard Steve in the background, ironically him and Ace get along great, which is no surprise cause glug glug if you know what I mean." Ava said

"you must've been mistaken." Ava said trying to brush it off.

"no, he was outside of my front door, just now and gave me blood." Paul said as he looking down at the cooler that he knew was filled with blood.

"I knew something was a little off about him, but..." Paul started to say.

"I'll try and call Ace back tomorrow and ask him. Just don't drink the blood beforehand." Ava said quickly, as Paul caught a change in her tone, as her voice sounded scared.

"there's a lot that you don't know about us, the people we've changed and a lot of them can shapeshift, we have a lot of people that are our friends, and a lot of enemies. I'll update you tomorrow, but don't drink the blood." Ava said as Paul heard the click of her ending the call.

Paul put the phone down and looked at the cooler of blood and walked it to a back part of the apartment, as he opened up the door, to what looked like a closet on the surface as he opened a compartment and put the cooler inside the concealed fridge where he kept the blood. He closed it and walked out of the room, and walked out into the living room and looked down at all the people that were passing by, as his eyes connected with a pair of brown eyes that seemed to be staring right back at him, as Paul let in a breath that he didn't need as he looked down, at least 10 stories up from the ground floor, at Steve, as he saw Steve's face break into a wide smile, similar to the one that he broke out in earlier in front of Paul's apartment.

"I see that you've found out my rouse, no matter, I know where you live." Steve mentally thought towards Paul, as Paul blinked and Steve, or so he called himself, was gone.


	29. Chapter 29

"don't freak out, don't freak out, he's not coming back to kill you, I think" Paul thought to himself as he laid awake in his bed.

"yeah don't freak out about the fact that the person that you've been around for months in New York, who you thought was someone you could trust was giving you blood and now you don't know if that person did something to it or not, so yeah don't freak out." Alpha Paul said in Paul's head in a sarcastic tone as Paul sighed as he turned over in the bed facing the balcony that had a view of New York as Paul seemed transfixed.

"I know where you live..." the fake Steve's voice said in Paul's head as he looked out at New York and then proceeded to get up out of bed and closed the curtains on the balcony and locked the lock on the sliding door, and then checked that the door to the apartment was locked as well.

"you know that he could get in if he wanted to, a lock wouldn't keep him, or it or whatever that was out." Alpha Paul said in a matter of fact way.

"yes, I know but it makes me feel better. At least I had the sense to have Donna leave, I mean even after that I already knew that I didn't want her here, but its good that shes gone." Paul said as he walked in the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water and drank it slowly, as he leaned against the kitchen sink.

"yeah wouldn't want her here, since you tried to pull a move on Ava. Which I must say, was a little fast don't you think? I mean we were the ones that separated from her, and now she's finally found something that she likes, while you on the otherhand have been trying to replace her with someone who doesn't measure up what so ever." Alpha Paul said, as Paul could almost heard the smirk on Alpha Paul's face as he heard his voice inside his head.

"can you know sound so smug about it, I mean at least do that please." Paul spoke out in the empty apartment.

"plus you know if we weren't interrupted by those eyes that I saw and Donna who barged in, I think I would be staying at her apartment tonight." Paul said as he silence inside his head.

"finally something we can agree on." Paul said with a slight smile, as he started to think about the eyes.

"you think that was just a figment of my imagination, or were those a pair of eyes that were watching us?" Paul asked as he yawned.

"no, those were a pair of eyes watching us. I tried to get a sense of the person's thoughts but they were gone too quickly." Alpha Paul said in a low voice as Paul nodded.

"well, I have to say, I less worried about the person watching me in Ava's apartment, more than the person that has been giving me possibly tainted blood." Paul said as he set the cup in the sink and walked towards the hidden area where he stored his blood, as he opened the hidden compartment of the "closet" and looked down at it.

"I don't understand how I couldn't have seen it, I mean he was in New York, Ava was right, especially with his powers he wouldn't want to be around so many people. Why didn't I notice it?" Paul said more to himself.

"you didn't want to, hell I didn't notice much of anything, I think it's because we liked the weekly visit, cause with him coming around it was like we were still connected to Ava in a way." Alpha Paul said as Paul yawned again as he heard Alpha Paul sigh in his head.

"go to sleep, remember that we have to get up early to go to the studio." Alpha Paul said as Paul just nodded as he quickly walked to the bed and collapsed on it instantly going to sleep.

\--

Ava was watching late night television in the living room, unable to sleep, as she sipped at her wine glass, as she was petting one of the dogs that was laying next to her on the couch.

"you know that's a bad habit right?" Ava heard as she looked around her and saw no one and then looked down at the dogs that were laying next to her.

"please don't tell me that you two are judging my drinking are you?" Ava asked the dogs that both looked up at her with sleepy, red eyes as they both yawned at the same time, as Ava waited and didn't hear any of their thoughts.

"maybe I'm going crazy and just hearing voices, which honestly I wouldn't be surprised about." Ava said more to herself as she got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen to set down her wine glass into the sink.

"your not going crazy, but you are hearing voices yes." The unknown voice said as Ava turned around and saw that both dogs, that were totally sound asleep before, were now both very much awake, and staring at a corner of Ava's apartment, with their tails wagging.

"please let it be a ghost, please let it be a ghost, I can handle ghosts..." Ava said as she walked to where the dogs were looking at, and to her surprise she could hear breathing.

"hello?" Ava said cautiously as she walked further and then felt arms wrap around her.

"what the hell, might as well make myself known." The voice said as Ava saw the person, a girl start to form, as Ava's eyes bugged out, as she tried to calm herself, as she felt the girl hug her.

"I've heard so much about you, and after watching you for a bit, I know I'm going to like you." The girl said as she looked at Ava, at eye-level as Ava looked into the girl's grey eyes and fire red hair, as she still didn't return the hug as she looked at her dogs, as they were still wagging their tails, but now where sniffing this unknown girl as the girl let Ava go and started to pet the dogs.

"hi Zoey, Stella, you two are so adorable."the girl said in a cheery voice as Ava looked at her stunned.

"you've been watching me?" Ava asked as the girl nodded, as she looked up at Ava.

"I had to, Luna's orders." The girl answered quickly as Ava looked at her stunned.

"luna, you know luna, and luna told you to watch me?" Ava asked as the girl nodded as she continued to pet the dogs.

"yes, those were her orders, and I wasn't suppose to make myself known so early but you know, after that who altercation and everything..." the girl trailed off as she stood up to her full height of 5'3, which was the same height as Ava.

"sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Vivian, Luna's apprentice." Vivian said in a cheery tone, as she held her hand out for Ava to shake, as Ava automatically, and almost robotically returned the gesture as she tried to process all this new information.

"so, is it ok if I crash with you tonight, because you have a lot of catching up to do." Vivian said as Ava nodded.

"Luna has an apprentice?" Ava thought to herself, as she walked to her bedroom to grab an extra blanket and pillow for the girl.


	30. Chapter 30

"Ava!" Paul shouted as Ava turned around and saw that Paul had fallen behind, and managed to fall to the ground.

"Shit!" Ava said as she ran back to help him up in a standing position, as he slumped over on her, as Ava felt all of Paul's weight on her.

"Paul, come on. You have to stay awake, we're almost there." Ava said as she looked at Paul's face, as it rested on her shoulder, as she shook him.

"I know, I'm trying..." Paul said as his voice trailed off weakly, as Ava wrapped her arm around his side and started walking slowly towards the car.

"All we have to do is get you to the car, and wait, your ring is going to help." Ava said more to herself to calm herself down, as she opened the passenger side door and placed Paul inside the car, as he groaned at the movement, while he pressed his hand against the bleeding wound on his side.

"your going to have to get the bullet out first" Paul said as Ava sighed, as she closed the door of the car and flashed over to the other side, and got into the drivers seat.

"I know, but right now we have to get enough space between us and them before I can even think about stopping. Just remember to keep applying pressure." Ava said as she turned the key, as the car roared to life, as she shifted it from neutral into first gear as they started driving away, all the while Ava was checking the rearview mirror.

"you had to drive this car, of all cars..." Paul said as he started laughing to himself, but ended up coughing.

"Paul, don't try and make jokes right now, without this car, we wouldn't be able to get away from them as fast." Ava said and waited for a response as she glanced over at the passenger seat and saw that Paul was slumped over the seat.

"they just had to shoot you in the stomach." Ava said as she took her hand off the shifter to be able to move Paul into a sitting position.

"PAUL! PAUL!" Ava said as she tried to use her free hand to try and shake Paul awake, as she quickly down shifted and put the car into park.

"Paul, please wake up." Ava said as she placed one hand on his wound to try and stop the bleeding as she felt stinging in her eyes, as she moved her other hand to the back of Paul's neck to prop him up, as she looked down at his hand and saw that his ring, the ring that her friend Luna had made him, wasn't shining and was a dull purple color, and not helping to heal him.

"your so going to bitch me out later for this..." Ava said as she opened the glove compartment and got out a mini-repair kit for the car, and pulled out the tool kit, specifically the screwdriver, as she moved Paul's shirt up to expose the gunshot wound as she inserted the screwdriver and tried to pry the bullet out, as she heard an engine come up behind them.

"motherfucker!" Ava shouted out of frustration as she finally felt the screwdriver come into contact with the bullet and removed it, as she looked at the ring, and saw that it was now glowing purple, and saw that color was starting to come back to Paul's face.

Just as Ava was about the restart the car, she looked in the rearview mirror and saw that the car was just behind them.

"well nothing like the last second..." Ava said as she restarted the car, and shifed into first gear and pressed into the gas, but wasn't moving, as she looked into the rearview mirror and saw that the black car had stopped right behind them, as she looked out the windshield and saw him holding their car back.

"Steve..." Ava said as she pressed off the gas, as she glared at him.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this..." Steve said in a serious tone as his face turned from serious to smiling.

"actually I'm not." Steve said as he smiled at his niece and looked over at Paul.

"awe and hes just getting better." Steve said in a mocking tone.

"didn't I tell you that it would work like a charm, just break the blades down into metal for the bullets and your golden, takes 'em down like an elephant tranquilizer." Steve said to the two people that were walking towards the car.

"no..." Ava said as she felt their emotions, their thoughts as to where this was headed.

"but you know your going to have to finish the job, leave no one behind." Steve said as he looked past the car, as Ava looked over at Paul and saw that his eyes were fluttering awake.

"Ava..." Paul said with a small smile on his face, as a gun came out from the passenger side of the car, behind Paul's head as one of the mystery people pulled the trigger as Ava screamed, just as she felt the barrel of a gun go against the back of her head as she heard the trigger being pulled.

The last thing that Ava saw before she felt her life draining from her was Paul's blood covering the inside of the car.

\--

Ava woke up covered in sweat, as the end of the nightmare played in her head, as the looked on Paul's face was almost stamped inside of her brain.

"Ava, are you ok?" Ava heard, as the door to her bedroom was opened.

All Ava could see was red hair coming at her before she felt Vivian hug her.

"are you ok? I felt your fear." Vivian said as Ava tried to take in a couple breaths.

"it was just a nightmare, or could be a premonition..." Ava said worry in her voice.

"Luna told me that it's fuzzy with you guys to tell. I totally understand." Vivian said as she looked at her with concern.

"I wish could show you, only works with people like me." Ava said with a frustrated shake of her head, trying to get the image of Paul's face out of her head.

"are you sure that your ok? I'm feeling all kinds of emotions coming from you right now." Vivian said as Ava smiled.

"I'm fine that's me being me. My emotions go all over the place, more so than anyone else in my family because I'm an empath just like you." Ava explained, as she got up out of bed.

"I already fed the dogs. I got up early this morning and made coffee, I didn't know how much to make so I made a whole pot for you." Vivian said as she followed Ava out of the bedroom, as Ava looked back at Vivian and saw that she wasn't dressed in the pajamas that she had loaned to her the previous night, but wearing Ava's clothes.

"thank you for the coffee. I see your already dressed. Where are you going?" Ava said as as Vivian's eyebrows knitted together for a second before she laughed.

"remember? I said that I would fill you in on what's been going on. Plus I don't wanna miss a chance at visiting a music studio." Vivian said with an excited smile.

"god I completely forgot about that. What time is it?" Ava said as she looked up at the wall of her kitchen at the clock, and sighed in relief.

"oh, its only 9am, good that means I have time to have some breakfast." Ava said as she walked to the coffeemaker and poured herself a cup of coffee as she looked at Vivian's outfit.

"I think you managed to find every article of black that I own." Ava said as Vivian looked down at her outfit.

"well, thankfully we're the same height." Vivian said with a smile, as she leaned agains the kitchen island.

"you wanna talk about that nightmare or whatever it was. You seem still freaked." Vivian said as Ava sighed.

"I mean you don't have to, cause I mean I totally understand..." Vivian started to say.

"it was my uncle, it was like he hired people to come and kill me and this guy that I know." Ava said.

"oh, family issues, trust me I know all about family issues! Let me tell you, if we had all the time in the world I would get into it, but seeing as we only have an hour and all..." Vivian said with a laugh, as Ava frowned when she felt sadness coming from Vivian, even though she was laughing.

"but tell me all about this man? I assume it's Paul that your talking about." Vivian said as Ava smiled.

"of course Luna would tell you about him." Ava said with a small smile.

"and the fact that I've been around this apartment for about a month, I have to say, he's cute. I think it's cause I'm in that broody, dark type. Once you meet my boyfriend you would understand." Vivian said quickly as Ava laughed, as she poured herself a bowl of cereal and then opened the fridge to grab the milk.

"you want any?" Ava asked as Vivian shook her head.

"already had some toast earlier. Can I ask a question, just out of curiosity?" Vivian asked.

"ask away, because I'm pretty sure that anything that I say won't surprise you since you know Luna." Ava said with a smile as started eating her cereal.

"why is it that you can eat, when you know, you consume blood. And also how is that whole cold turkey thing going?" Vivian asked as Ava was in mid chew, and started coughing at this girl's bluntness.

"wow, those are some very straight forward questions." Ava said after she calmed down.

"well that's me." Vivian said with a smile as she waited for Ava to answer her questions.

"the eating, is to curb the cravings for the blood, so I'm eating more food since I'm not drinking blood, and don't ask me why we drink blood that's like asking me why Luna's sees the future and it can be spot on while my premonitions can happen sometimes or will change based on the decisions that people make. And the cold turkey off blood is hard, especially since I've been seeing Paul, since I've been helping with their new album." Ava said as she sighed, walking towards the couch and sat down, as she looked at her two dogs that were laying on the floor in a complete food coma.

"how much food did you feed them? Cause I haven't seen them like this with just regular dog food, only when I have a crap ton of leftovers that are like 50/50 with going in the trash." Ava said with a smile.

"well it was food and a coupe treats, and I also played with them for a bit until I felt your fear this morning." Vivian said as she went to stand behind the couch.

"you know, with all this talking, your going to end up late." Vivian said as she touched Ava's hair and raised a brow at her, as Ava put her hands on her hair, that was still all over the place from sleeping.

"crap! I didn't think about that. Damnit!" Ava said as she went from sitting on the couch to being in the bathroom.

"your welcome!" Vivian said with a laugh as she watched the clock as she turned the television on to watch it while Ava took a shower.

\--

"why do you even have a car? It's New York City?" Vivian asked as Ava pulled up in front of her apartment building to pickup Vivian.

"I always like having a car, it's nice to be able to drive around, and control the radio." Ava said as Vivian hopped into Ava's blue manx.

"talk about old school." Vivian said as she perked up to Blue Oyster Cult's Don't Fear The Reaper as it played on the radio, as she strapped herself in as Ava shifted the car into gear as she drove them both to the recording studio.

\--

"I think we're either early or the girls are late." Ava said as she pulled her car up to the front of the recording studio, as Vivian undid her restraint straps and hopped out of the car, as Ava shifted the car into neutral and put a lock on the steering wheel before hopping out of the car, and fixing her hair, before she and Vivian walked into the recording studio.

"oh no, we are early, damnit." Ava said just as she opened the door to the studio and saw Paul standing outside one of the rooms with the other band members.

"now I can really see him, oh girl, he's fine." Vivian said with a smile as Ava smiled at her.

"well at least I know you have good taste." Ava said with a laugh as Paul turned at the sound of Ava's laugh.

"hey!" Paul said as Ava groaned.

"why did we have to get here so early..." Ava said as she started walking towards Paul.

"hey, I'm going to call someone" Vivian said as she gave Ava a sympathic look as she reopened the door to the studio and walked outside where there was a payphone, as she dialed a number.

\--

"it's a good thing that you showed up early, I saw you on the list for today." Paul said as he hugged Ava.

"oh, I didn't know there was a list." Ava said as Paul moved over to the side.

"this is Eric, our new drummer, Eric this is Ava." Paul said with a big smile, as Ava looked at the man standing in front of her, who seemed almost like all fluffy hair, and all smiles as she looked into his kind brown eyes.

"so, this is ava!" Eric shouted as Eric hugged Ava, hard.

"I take it that I'm a topic during rehearsals and downtimes?" Ava asked

"Paul talks about you all the time, you should come by more often since your helping with the album." Eric said with a smile.

"oh he talks about me all the time does he." Ava said as she looked back at Paul, who surprised her by blushing as he turned to talk to Gene, who of course glared at her even though it had been months since he had seen her.

"he also does that a lot too when he talks about you." Eric whispered as he smiled at her.

"this is Bruce, I don't know if you've met him yet." Eric said as he turned Ava towards Bruce as she turned to face him.

"yes, we've met." Ava said as she hugged Bruce.

"long time, no see." Bruce said as he hugged her back.

"seriously though, you need to come by when we are recording, it's been forever since I've seen you." Bruce said with a smile.

"kinda hard to when someone is involved with someone" Ava said in a tone as she saw both Eric and Bruce roll their eyes, because apparently she wasn't the only one with the same feelings.

"speaking of..." Eric said as none other than Donna Dixon walked into the recording studio.

"oh great..." Ava said as she struggled against her natural reflex to make a face, as she instead smiled in Donna's direction, as she watched as Donna went up to hug Paul, and made a point of kissing him, which by what she saw, even took Paul by surprise.

\--

"how are you?" Vivian asked over the phone, as she felt a mix of emotions of the people walking by her, as she left the conversation from the person on the other side of the phone, as she zoned in on a certain persons emotions that passed her, as she looked over her shoulder at the man that walked by, as she narrowed her eyes.

"you need to get over here right now..." Vivian said as she heard a sigh from over the phone, before the line went dead, as she hung up the phone and then dialed another number that Ava had mentioned.

"hello...yes this is Vivian. I know you haven't heard of me, but I know Ava and something's up, you need to come to New York. I'll give you the address." Vivian said as she rattled off the address.

\--

"god where are the girls?" Ava asked as she looked up at the clock as the power went out, as everyone looked up at the lights.

"what the hell?" Ava said as everyone else groaned.

"nothing like trying to keep an appointment when the power goes out." Gene grumbled.

"well I guess I'll be heading out..." Donna said as Ava rolled her eyes, as she heard her heels click against the floor, and a thud when she tried to open the doors.

"the doors won't open, why won't the doors open?" Donna asked as she tried 3 times to open the doors.

"maybe this building has a locking system when the power goes out?" Ava heard Paul say, as she heard him walk to the front door and tried to open them, and they didn't open.

"crap." Paul said as Ava started to feel worried.

"so what are we suppose to do, just sit around here." Donna said with an edge in her voice.

"why am I getting déjà vu from this situation." Gene whispered as Ava thought back to the last time that power went out in a recording studio, when Cody,then kind of evil held the band hostage, when Peter and Ace were apart of the band, and hurt them.

"your telling me" Ava said with a groan.

"what are you doing?" Ava heard Paul whisper as she heard Donna, giggle, literally giggle, as she heard Donna start to kiss him.

"well it is a power outage, maybe we can find an empty room." Donna said as Paul smiled in the dark, as he felt an arm go around his shoulder.

"I told you I knew where you live" Paul heard "Steve" say as he went stiff, as he felt himself stop breathing, as he felt "Steve's" breath on him, as he could swear that he was smiling.


	31. Chapter 31

"Who are you?" Donna asked again for what seemed like the millionth time, as Ava fought her own instinct to groan at her voice, as she heard "Steve" push Donna off into another room.

"What did you say about deja vu?" Ava asked in a mocking tone, as she heard Gene groan.

"If this is one of your messed up family members again, so help me--" Gene started to say but was cut off.

"Move, before I make you move." the fake "Steve" said, as Ava heard Gene shuffle away from the group.

"So, this has happened before?" Eric said suddenly next to Ava, as she jumped in the dark.

"Yes, it did and last time was a close one." Paul said with anger in his voice, either at the situation in the fact that he missed that this fake "steve" had been probably been following him around since he got to New York, or was either directed at Ava, and at this moment Ava wouldn't blame him if it was directed at her.

"I'm sorry." Ava said "this is my fault, this person has to know me in some way." Ava continued not stating the obvious.

"Does he have a gun? 'Cause i didn't really get a good look before the power went out." Bruce asked to the remaining members of the group that were in the room.

"If only it were a gun." Ava thought to herself, as she felt Eric shaking next to her, and Paul sighing.

"A gun would be alot easier for us to all handle, but if we don't even know what this person is capable of, all we know is that this person looks like Steve, so he has shapeshifiting abilities" Paul thought towards Ava, as Ava felt a slight breeze brush her back, as she heard both Bruce and Eric go silent.

"Crap" Ava said just as she felt Paul get closer to her.

"Do you have any idea what his powers are? Could this person be Jonathan?" Paul asked Ava mentally.

"I know his powers, which mainly are stealing powers, but shapeshifting isn't one that's he's really stolen. It's not him, and I don't know who it is." Ava replied mentally, as Paul sighed frustrated.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do?" Paul asked Ava aloud as Ava felt a hand go over her mouth, as she struggled against his grasp, and found that he was stronger than her.

"You can't do anything." "fake Steve" said as he dragged her into the room.

"Don't you think for a second about using your weakening powers on me, or one of them gets it." he whispered into Ava's ear

"He's stronger than me." Ava thought to Paul.

"What are you doing? He's going to hear you." Paul thought back as he followed along with "fake Steve", almost as if in a trance, into the room where everyone else was being held.

"As your cousin uttered a couple years ago 'i think this is going to be fun'" "fake Steve" said with a laugh as he sat Ava down in a chair across from Donna and next to Eric, as he looked at her with scared eyes, but was silent, as Ava stared at the blood that was coming from each of their heads.

Ava looked over to Paul who had a blank stare on his face.

"Sit" "fake steve" said in a flat tone, as Paul sat down in a chair next to Ava.

"You've compelled them all." Ava said realizing what this person had done.

"Of course it's all apart of the game we're going to play, only catch is is that you and Paul are the only ones that will remember a thing." "fake steve" said as he placed his hands on Ava's shoulders and leaned down.

"You've been compelled to, just to let you know." "fake steve" said as his face twisted into an eerie smile.


	32. Chapter 32

"Even down to the smell, I've met good shapeshifters but you, i think your the best I've seen." Ava said as Gene and Paul looked at Ava pointedly.

"What, your going to get compelled with the rest of them, might as well really talk, he smells like how my uncle smells like tobacco." Ava said with a huff, as she moved her wrists against the restraints that she was in, along with everyone else that was sitting in the room.

"I guess I'll be taking that as a compliment seeing as even Paul doesn't know the extent of his own powers does he?" "fake steve" said as he smiled at Paul.

"Shapeshifter? Powers? What are you talking about?" Donna asked as "fake Steve" rolled his green eyes.

"I don't know what you see in her? I mean really? SHUT UP!" "fake Steve" said as he was suddenly an inch away from Donna's face, as she whimpered in fear, but other than that didn't reply.

"Right Paulie? Haven't exactly played around, really found out what all your powers are have you?" "fake Steve said as he held eye contact with Paul, as he answered.

"No, I haven't I'm not exactly in a position where I could do that." Paul said.

"You mean since you've ended it with Ava, and started going out, that" "fake Steve" said with an edge to his voice.

"Which brings me to the real start of this game, let's go around the room and say what we really feel about the person who we are sitting across from shall we?" "fake steve" said as he stopped at Ava's chair.

"Come on, you know how you feel about her, just tell her the truth." "fake Steve" said as Ava narrowed her eyes at the blonde sitting across from her.

"What do you have to even say about me, it should be the other way around really." Donna said with an edge to her voice as she narrowed her own blue eyes directly at Ava.

"Oh joy, I knew this was going to happen. I'm just missing popcorn." Gene said as he smiled toward Paul, who narrowed his brown eyes at Gene, as everyone heard a low growl directed at him from Paul, as Donna looked over at Paul with shock, as Ava felt the shock coming from Donna towards her in waves, and also disgust.

"Say what you have to say, cause i already have an idea." Ava said as she narrowed her eyes, as her eyes changed from their blue-green, to red, as she watching in satisfaction, as Donna gasped quietly in surprise.

"Are all of you weird?" Donna asked as she looked around at everyone.

"Interesting how she never even knew. I wonder how you're going to go back into this relationship with her, after she's been compelled to forget." "fake Steve said as he was standing behind Paul's chair, as Paul growled at him, as "fake steve" took his hands away.

"What exactly do you mean by weird?" Ava asked as she narrowed her eyes at Donna, as her eyes changed colors again.

"That! What the hell are you?" Donna said as she looked from Ava to Paul, as Eric looked over at Ava with huge eyes, as he moved away from her in his chair.

"What's the point in explaining something to you if you're just going to forget it." Ava snapped.

"Why don't you just explain, since she will forget and everything and all." the imposter said with a smile, as his eyes dilated.

"Jackass." Ava muttered, before she started spouting out everything.

"I'm over 500 years old, I can't age. I changed Paul into what I am, and he has a second personality and we're soulmates, despite the fact that he's with you." Ava said, and then blinked, before looking over at Paul, who had a small smile on his face.

"Well that confirms it. I mean i knew you had issues, I mean you have only one ear!" Donna yelled as Ava pulled against her restraints, as Paul's face fell, as Ava felt sadness emit from him.

"You wanna say that again bitch, I will end you!" Ava snapped, as her eyes changed to red, as "Steve" laughed.

"Maybe i won't compel her after all this is kinda fun." "Steve" said as he appeared behind Donna's chair.

"Might as well continue since no one can leave." "Steve" said as Gene shook his head.

"I never like you, I even like Ava more than you and that was low, once we get out of here I don't wanna see you show up to this studio or his apartment, because we all know you were just after the fame." Gene said as Bruce and Eric shook their heads in agreement.

"Plus I've always had a sneaking suspicion that that hair color isn't natural" Bruce said with a sneer.

"Anything else you two?" "Steve" said towards Eric and Bruce as they blinked.

"I don't think so, I'm pretty happy with being in the band." Bruce said as he looked at Eric, who looked like he was trying to hold back something.

"I never felt very welcomed into the band, I'm not Peter." Eric said as Paul, Gene and Bruce groaned, as Ava and Donna glared at each other.

"Well i guess you would be perfect for paul, since you're just as weird as him." Donna said as Paul growled in their direction.

"You talk about my mate again and I'll rip you to shreds" Alpha Paul said as Eric and Bruce's eyes went wide.

"I've stayed quiet about this for too long, I particularly don't like you at all." Alpha Paul directed at Donna with a glare as he moved his wrists against the restraints, as he glanced over at "Steve" who was moving a chair into the center of the circle, and went to sit down on it, as Donna just looked stunned.

"Took you long enough to show up.." Ava mentally thought towards Paul.

"Trying to take advantage of the shared thoughts since we're mates and he can't listen in." Alpha Paul replied, as he moved his wrists against the restraints.

"Funny how Paul hasn't picked up on that." Ava thought with a slight smile.

"He's stronger than you, and can compel us, I'm thinking it's Jonathan." Alpha Paul thought.

"He can't shapeshift, it's not him. How come you can move? He compelled me and probably everyone else to not move" Ava replied, as she noticed him moving against the wires, as she saw a twitch of a smirk.

"He didn't compel me, two different consciences remember." Alpha Paul replied.

"Going to have to distract him long enough for me to be able to really move against the wires or else he will compel me." Alpha Paul stated, as Ava looked at "Steve".

"So, since we've been doing a lot of the talking, what exactly are your powers?" Ava asked as he tilted his head at her and smiled.

"Once i really explain them to you, this little game would be over." "Steve" said as his smile turned into a frown.

"And just for that..." "Steve" said before moving quickly out of sitting in the chair and hitting it against Eric's face, so hard that the chair that he was tied to hit the ground, as everyone looked down at Eric, who was knocked unconscious, as the gash that was originally on his forehead opened up further.

"No more questions'" "Steve" said as he narrowed his eyes at Ava, as his eyes turned red, just as Alpha Paul broke through the wires, as the ceiling busted open, as Ava felt Paul's hands against her wrists, breaking the restraints, as he went from chair to chair trying to get everyone free with the distraction of the ceiling busting open.

Once the dust settled, Ava and Paul looked at what crashed through the ceiling, as Vivian proceeded to wipe the dust off herself, and shook her bright red hair of the dust, before looking up at everyone.

"Oh finally, you wouldn't know how many room ceilings that I had to break through." Vivian said with an awkward laugh, as "Steve" narrowed his eyes at Vivian, as she smiled at him.

"So you're the one that Luna told me about, this is going to be fun." Vivian said as Paul and Ava looked at her with shocked eyes, since everyone else was standing and just blinking since they were still under "Steve's" control.

"She knows Luna?" Alpha Paul asked Ava.

"She's Luna's apprentice, it's a long story that i don't know much about." Ava replied, as she thought to herself. "Luna knows who this is?" as she heard voices shouting from above.

"I swear to god I'm going to punch him so hard, he's going to go through the whole dang building!" Ava heard as she smiled as Steve hopped down from the open hole in the ceiling, as he brushed himself off and fixed his bandana that was tied to his head, as he took the sunglasses that were on top of his head and put them in his pocket.

"So you're the one ruining my good name." Steve said as there was laughter from above.

"Good name? Really?" Dakota said as she hopped down, and then did a double-take between her uncle and the man that was standing a few feet away, that looked exactly like him, but thankful was wearing a completely different outfit.

"Ah shit you were right!" Dakota said as she frowned as Steve smiled, while Vivian rolled her eyes before her eyes changed to purple, just as the imposter grabbed for Ava by the neck, as Ava felt the coldness of a blade against her throat, as Vivian didn't stop her advance.

"If you don't stop, she dies." the imposter said as Ava looked down at one of his hands and saw that not everything had been copied of her uncles.

"His ring, it's a different color than steve's." Ava thought towards Paul, as she tried to rack her brain for when she saw someone that she knew wearing a white stoned ring.

"How is that suppose to help, he has a dagger on you?" Alpha Paul replied as Ava looked towards her side and saw concern in his face at the possibility of losing her again.

"Well I'm trying to figure out who this is since he's connected to this family in someway." Ava thought in response, and a thought came to her as she quickly touched "steve's" side, as she looked up at his face and saw that his shapeshifting was starting to almost glitch, revealing his true face only for a second, as Ava snapped his fingers, resulting in his moving the hand that had been around her neck as Paul pulled Ava away from the man, just before Vivian snapped her fingers, as a fireball appeared in her hand, as she threw it at him, taking the opportunity to further cause more damage.

He stumbled about, on fire, as his eyes locked and went from their red to their normal light blue, as he growled before grabbing ahold of Donna and throwing her towards Steve, Dakota and Vivian, while Vivian side-stepped her, as she collided with Dakota and Steve, as Ava and Paul looked at where he previously stood.

"He's gone." Ava said as Steve's voice broke her thoughts.

"Why does she smell like you?" Steve said turning his nose up at Donna as he turned her to face him.

"Why do you smell like him?" Steve asked as Dakota sighed.

"Really I think everyone in here has had enough compulsion for one day." Dakota said in a scolding tone, as she looked up at her uncle with disapproving eyes.

"What? She doesn't seem like she would be very truthful." Steve said as Donna answered him.

"I'm Paul's girlfriend." Donna said with no emotion in her voice, as Steve pushed her over to Paul with a displeased look.

"Of course, I mean damn you couldn't wait at all could you." Steve said as he sneered at Paul, as Paul's eyes changed.

"Wasn't my choice trust me. He was missed her, wanted to keep space..." Alpha Paul replied as Ava sighed as her fingers went to her temples.

"Can everyone just stop talking about me like I'm not even here. We have some compulsion to perform on everyone." Ava said as she looked at Donna with disgust before turning towards Eric, who was standing with the help of Bruce.

"I'm so sorry." Ava said to the both of them.

"You'll forget everything that happened in this studio. The only thing that you'll remember is that you showed up to the studio and it was closed because there was a power outtage." Ava said as she heard Paul utter the same thing to Donna, while Dakota was repeating the same thing to Gene, as Ava both hands on Bruce and Eric's foreheads healing their wounds before turning around and walking out of the recording room that they had been stuck in and walked out the front door of the studio, as Paul was just getting done healing Donna's wounds, and looked at her again and added something else to the compulsion, before releasing his hands from her shoulders and going after Ava.

"You had no right to stop me!" Ava burst out the second the door had opened, knowing who it was behind her.

"You could have died." Alpha Paul said in a tone, that made Ava turn around as she saw him low, dangerous, coming at her with stalking steps. "You could have been hurt."

"I'm not a child, I can-" Ava started to say

Fingers closed snarling on the front of her clothes, shoving her against the wall. A mouth crushed heated on her own and for a second the anger sputtered out stunned, before returning full force. Because if she hadn't stopped them - because of this, because of this goddamn sentiment-

They flipped their positions, as Ava relished the catch in the his breath. "You had no right." Another kiss, breathless, drowning. A scrape of teeth against his lip. Somehow, the ice of the other's rage only boiled inside them more.

His nails raked unforgiving into Ava's skin, as he pulled her away and looked at her straight in the eyes. "I had every right to protect what's mine." he said in an authoritative tone that had Ava whimpering against the hold that he had on her, as she saw the reflection of the sun setting against the studio's windows as Ava felt the weakness set in, as it intensified with the speed of the setting sun, as she tried to no avail to move against his hold.


	33. Chapter 33

Ava stared into Paul's eyes as his grip on her tightened.

"Paul, calm down." Ava said as Paul shook his head.

"Paul's gone, I thought that giving you two space would work, that it would help but it didn't." Alpha Paul said, as the door to the studio opened, as Steve ran out and suddenly pulled Paul off of Ava, and shoved him against the building by his throat.

"Just when i thought i liked you..." Steve started to say as his face started to become covered in veins as they started to get transferred to Paul's skin, as Steve's eyes turned from their normal grey to red, as he held onto Paul's throat, as Paul fought against Steve's hold, as his eyes rolled in the back of his head, as he fell unconscious.

"Stop!" Ava shouted as she shoved her uncle off of Paul, as Paul slumped against the wall, as Ava knelt down next to him and checked his pulse.

"Thought you would be happy that i got rid of him." Steve said as he saw his niece's eyes darken at him.

"You think that you killing my mate in front of me would make me happy?" Ava said in a slow and menacing tone, as her eyes went from her uncle, down to Paul's hands as she checked his hands and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that his ring was still on his finger.

"Looks like he won't be dying today." Ava said, as her eyes went back to normal, as she shook her head.

"The funny thing is he broke up with me, but because he realized that we were getting too caught up in drama of this whole family, not because he didn't love me. He wanted to give us time apart, and but what we need is time away from the family." Ava said as Paul started waking up.

"Dont you touch him." Ava said as she grabbed Steve as they suddenly disappeared, as Dakota was making her way out of the studio, with Vivian, as she looked around for her uncle and her cousin, and saw Paul on the ground.

"What the hell happened?" Dakota asked as she helped Paul up.

"Your uncle came at me, and touched me." Paul said as Vivian tilted her head to side.

"He touched you...in like what way?cause im getting some interesting thoughts going on in my head right now." Vivian asked, as Paul shook his head, as he tried to not laugh, even considering the situation, as he explained.

"He can't touch anyone, he emits a posion on contact that can make us pass out and humans, well I'm guessing worse off if they get into contact with his skin." Paul explained.

"How long did he hold onto you?" Dakota asked as she looked specifically at a spot on Paul, with a concerned look on her face.

"I don't know less than a minute." Paul said as Dakota spun Paul around to face the building and look at his reflection through the windows, as his hand automatically went to his neck that had a deep impression of a clenched hand on it.

"Holy shit! Why didn't Luna tell me about this?" Vivian asked in an excited tone, as both Paul and Dakota looked back at her with serious looks, as the smile on Vivian's face fell.

"Sorry, i know wrong time to be excited, but she never told me that you had a member in your family that was that powerful." Vivan explained, as Paul stiffened.

"Speaking of that, I think Ava's thinking about bailing." Paul said as he looked at Dakota.

"What? What are you talking about?" Dakota asked as Paul sighed.

"I was out of it but i think i heard her say that she was going to leave since all this drama is because of this family, she wants to get away. And then i woke up and they both were gone." Paul explained.

"Great, just great. My first assignment and my charge just runs away." Vivian says dramatically, as Paul moves to step away from the two girls.

"Where are you going? What about your bandmates, and Ava's band she's suppose to be here for?" Dakota asked, as Paul started walking away.

"I'm going to go and try and find her, you just tell the girls that ava coudn't make it and tell Gene to have them go home. They've been through alot, they shouldn't have to sit through a recording session." Paul said, as his eyes darkened, as he tried to track Ava and Steve down.

\--

"What we need is time away from the family..." the sentence rolled around in Paul's head as he walked the streets of New York trying to find Ava and Steve.

"So she wants us to both leave together, but we're apart." Paul thought to himself, as he followed the scent trail absentmindedly, until he saw that it led to his apartment building, as he raised his brows at the location, but went inside in hopes to talk to the both of them, steve, to explain the situation about where ava and his relationship was at, and to Ava, to talk her out of leaving her family behind, as he opened the door to his apartment ready for a confrontation.

\--

"You want to leave us? Because we apparently are the problem, when I haven't gotten involved in this drama that we call a family not too long ago." Steve said as Ava sighed.

"I think it will be better, all of us just living our lives separately that way whoever it was that is after me, won't be able to get to you guys as well." Ava replied, as she looked down at the ground in thought.

"Just when i get to see you again in centuries, you're leaving me again." Steve replied with a sigh, as Ava looked up at him in surprise.

"Wait, you're agreeing to this?" Ava asked thinking she was hearing things.

"Yes, I get where you're coming from, us being separated will be better." Steve said as he had a serious look on his face. "I just don't want you to get into trouble while I'm not around you know." Steve said as his face broke into a smile.

"Your really asking me that? Because we both know trouble just follows me around everywhere I go, it might as well not catch up with you guys as well." Ava said as she hugged her uncle.

"Are you leaving us to deal with Paul alone though?" Steve said, as Ava felts nerves coming off of him.

"You're worried about how he's going to respond to you after you attacked him. I would be afraid to, but remember you are older than him." Ava said with a small smile.

"You mean like how you're stronger than me, yeah i know." Steve said with a laugh.

"Don't worry about him, he has a recording to focus on." Ava pointed out, as Steve rolled his head.

"Well, you realize that that little distraction is only going to work for so long until he comes looking for you, just like you came looking for him in New York." Steve said as he walked with his neice.

"You know how hard they are going to take it right?" Steve asked as Ava nodded.

"I know, but it's for the best. Plus I think Gene won't mind if I leave KISS." Ava pointed out as they both laughed.

"That new girl, whats her name..." Steve started to say.

"Vivian, Luna's apprentice in training, yeah what about her?" Ava asked as she looked up at her uncle who was smiling.

"I'm pretty sure she's going to keep us busy while your not around." Steve said as Ava smiled.

"Oh I don't doubt that for a second." Ava said as they walked back to her apartment.

\--

"Ava? Are you here?" Paul asked as he closed the door to the apartment and heard a noise from deeper in his apartment.

"Hello?" Paul asked as everything in his tensed when there was no response to his questions, as he ended up in his bedroom, as he opened the door to Donna Dixon, wearing just her underwear.

"I thought I told you to go home?" Paul asked, as the tension in his shoulders, didn't tense, but got worse as he tried to remain calm.

"You didn't compel me Paul." Donna said with a smile as she walked towards him, "I want to be here for you." Donna said with a sad look on her face, as Paul's face turned into a glare.

"Yeah you really do, don't you since apparently all you really feel for me is disgust, at what I am." Paul said as he pushed her away.

"Plus from what I remember your only with me for the recognition, for the fame." Paul continued.

"Wait, you said that I didn't compel you, but i did. I remember, my other self compelled you to leave, to not remember anything." Paul said as Donna shook her head.

"No i remember, I remember that man, tying us down and asking you all questions, and you all moved so fast." Donna said as the realization set in for Paul.

"The compulsion didn't work, you remember being at the recording studio when there was the black out, but anything before that?" Paul asked, as Donna shook her head.

"No, that was the first time i noticed anything about you, or Ava." Donna said, as Paul looked at her.

"Your coming with me." Paul said as he threw her clothes at her as she smirked at him.

"Your compulsion doesn't work anymore, remember?" Donna replied in a smug tone, as Paul's hand went around her wrist tightly.

"Doesn't mean you won't still come with me." Paul said as he narrowed his eyes at her, before he removed his hand off of her wrist as she started changing back into her clothes.

"Where are we going?" Donna asked in a shaky voice.

"Ava's apartment, her family members should be there by now, they probably know how to reverse it." Paul said as he turned around at a noise she made.

"What?" Paul asked as Donna scoffed.

"Your going to talk to them so you can wipe my memory, you think I'm really for that?" Donna said in an angry tone.

"Trust me it's better you don't remember, and it's not for you, more for my bandmates." Paul explained as he pushed her towards the front door of the apartment, as Paul took ahold of Donna's hand, as he flashed them to Ava's apartment.

\--

Paul and Donna arrived at Ava's apartment in less than 5 minutes, as he knocked on the door of Ava's apartment.

"Hey, it's Paul. We have a situation." Paul said as he knocked a couple more times, as the door was opened.

"Come on in." Steve said, as Paul flinched slightly at it being Steve answering the door, as Paul pushed Donna into the apartment, as he followed in after her.

"She wasn't compelled, she remembers what happened in the studio, despite the fact that I compelled her." Paul said, as he looked around the apartment, and saw that some things were missing.

"Your compulsion didn't work? That's odd." Steve said, as the door to Ava's apartment opened up, as Dakota and Vivian walked through the door.

"There you are! God you would think being over 500 years old I would be able to stand some things but Gene's bitching about a delay in recording was obnoxious." Dakota said as she rubbed her temples, as Vivian softly laughed.

"Where is Ava? You were with her last weren't you?" Vivian asked, as she looked around just like Paul did and noticed that certain things were missing from the apartment.

"She's gone." Steve said, as everyone looked at him.

"Say that again? I think i heard wrong, she's missing?" Dakota said, as flung her hands in the air.

"Well you were right, she wanted to leave, but without you." Dakota said at Paul.

"Don't blame me, you think I wanted her to leave?" Paul questioned Dakota, as Dakota shook her head, as she looked at Donna.

"This is going on, and you brought blondie here, really?" Dakota asked as she narrowed her eyes at Donna.

"I compelled her at the studio and it didn't work, I've never had that happen before." Paul said as Dakota got really close to Donna, and looked into her eyes.

"I've seen this before, a long time ago, someone that is like us, they have the ability to compel but also to negate any other compulsion as well, its a very strong power, at least against us." Dakota said as she sighed.

"You realize that we also tried to compel Bruce and Eric today as well." Paul pointed out.

"I know, your going to have to talk to them, explain to them what you are, since i haven't ever heard of something that can make it so compulsion doesn't work at all." Dakota said, as she looked at Donna.

"Which means you can't tell anyone about us at all, I mean granted people would just think your crazy, but theres always just the 1% that it takes for someone to believe in what you say." Dakota said as her eyes turned red.

"If i find out that you told anyone about us though, I will hunt you down, and i will make it very memorable for you the importance that you stay quiet." Dakota said, as Donna backed away from them, as Dakota rolled her eyes.

"You might as well go now..." Dakota said as Donna opened the door and ran out of the apartment building.

"Now back to the thing that is of the utmost importance to my pending position, Ava, where did she go? I was suppose to watch her." Vivian said as Steve shook his head.

"I don't know, all i know is that I helped her pack up the things in here that were the essentials, and the dogs into one of her cars, and she left." Steve said, as he was slammed against the nearest wall by Vivian.

"You're not saying the right things, just tell me where she is, so i can get her!" Vivian said as she looked up at him with as he saw her pupils change, and her eye color change to purple, as veins started to form underneath her eyes.

"Can't one of you read his mind? Does he know where she went?" Vivian asked in an angry tone.

"He doesn't know where she is, he can't read any of our minds." Paul said as Vivian let go of Steve as he relaxed.

"Damn for such a small thing, you're really strong." Steve said as he took ahold of his arm that Vivian had had a hold on.

"Trust me, you have no idea." Vivian said with a slight smile.

"She just up and left us, I can't believe it." Dakota said as Steve shook his head.

"She did it so whomever is after her, just goes after her, she did it for us, she didn't want to risk anymore people." Steve explained as Dakota laughed.

"Oh really, because no matter what we are going to all end up together going up against something no matter how long the gap is between enemies." Dakota said, as Paul's eyebrows raised at that.

"She does have a point, just because Ava is trying to separate herself, doesn't mean that when she comes back, that someone new might not pop up, it's inevitable." Vivian explained.

"That how the supernatural works, especially with how old you are, you all have enemies that will constantly be after you, but that doesn't mean that her leaving is going to help anything, which is why I need to find her." Vivian said as she shook her head.

"I need her to help me find Luna, and help get her under control of herself, I've been trying to track her movements and talking to her when she lucid, but that's getting fewer and far between now, which is worrying me that that spirit is taking over her more and more everyday." Vivian explained.

"So you weren't watching her at all, you were trying to build her trust so she would help you." Dakota said, as she shook her head.

"What a great time for Ava to leave. And you know she's not going to be easy to find." Dakota said as Steve sighed.

"Well, even if she thought that being away from us was going to help, having her here would be more helpful, since she has connections." Steve said as he made a face that Paul couldn't place, as Steve looked at him.

"You really don't wanna know what I mean by that trust me, but i guess we are going to have to track her." Steve said as everyone in the room nodded.

"I'll try and keep Bruce and Eric quiet about us, and if you need me to help track you know where I am, and if i go on tour, well you'll know where I'll be then as well." Paul said as everyone nodded.

\--

"I'm on the highway to hell, the highway to hell..." Ava sung along with the radio in her car as she drove down the two lane highway, with one dog curled up in the passenger seat, while the other one was laying in the second row of seats, while her belongings were piled up in the third row seating of her suburban, as she grabbed for a bottle that was sitting in the cup holder, as she popped the top of it and took a pill, as she swallowed it and made a face at the taste.

"Hopefully taking scent suppressants will work, granted not made for me but you never know right, i mean it works for some species right ladies?" Ava asked towards the dogs, who were sound asleep.

"Fine sleep away while your owner just drives in the night." Ava said with a roll of her eyes, as her eyes catch on a sign that says "Welcome To West Virginia", as an idea pops up in her head.

"Girls, I don't know if i'm making the best decision, but I feel like I need a little fun right now. And we are almost to Virginia." Ava said more to herself, then her sleeping dogs, as her smile grew wider at the thought.


End file.
